Heroes of Halkegenia
by ThaoNguyen
Summary: Trận chiến 6000 năm trước tưởng như kết thúc nhưng đó thật ra mới là sự bắt đầu. Bị cuốn vào trận chiến giữa con người và sinh vật có tên gọi Type, rốt cuộc Louise Francoise le Blanc de la Valliere sẽ làm gì để chống lại số phận của Kẻ Hủy Diệt. Sự lựa chọn của cô là quá khứ hay tương lai ?
1. Chapter 1

**Heroes of Halkegenia**

 **ARC 1: THE BEGINNING**

 **Chap 1**

Nếu có thể dùng vật gì đó để mô tả về Louise Francoise Le Blanc De La Valliere thì đó là : Cuộc đời của cô ấy như là một bàn trà. Bởi vì ở phía trên có rất nhiều " chén cụ" (bi kịch). Cô là một thể loại người mà các sòng bạc cho là Thượng Đế bởi vì chắc chắn cô sẽ chẳng bao giờ thắng được xu nào cả. Tất nhiên không nên nói điều đó trước mặt cô ấy nếu không dù ngươi có là Đấng Sáng Tạo Brimir phục sinh cô ấy cũng sẵn sàng làm Địa ngục dọn chỗ cho ngươi. Nếu nói về chỉ số may mắn của Louise thì chúng ta chỉ có thể thấy Zero. Được sinh ra trong một gia đình quý tộc thuộc tầng lớp cao nhất trong một xã hội mà khả năng sử dụng phép thuật quyết định danh hiệu quý tộc nhưng bản thân cô lại không thể sử dụng phép thuật. Vậy nên có thể nói ngay từ khi bắt đầu cuộc đời cô đã là một trò khôi hài không đáng tiền.

_ **Tuổi thơ** _

\- Louise vô dụng, đừng có học nữa, em nên đi lấy chồng đi. ( Chị cả Eleanore)

\- Cố lên Louise ! Chị tin là em sẽ làm đươc ! Nhưng nếu không làm được thì cũng đừng cố quá. (Chị hai Cattleya an ủi)

*che mặt, thở dài* (Đây là bố mẹ)

_ **Thiếu niên** _

\- Zero. Louise the Zero từ phép thuật cho đến sự gợi cảm. Ô Hô Hô Hô! (con bò cái Zerbst chết tiệt đó)

\- Zero, tại sao cô không nghỉ học cho chúng tôi nhờ. (bạn học cùng lớp)

*phất cờ trắng đầu hàng* (giáo viên)

\- Thầy hi vọng em không sử dụng phép thuật trong phạm vi lớp học. Gần đây chi phí sửa chữa có chút chặt. (Hiệu trưởng Osmond)

_ **Thực tại** _

Không phải là Louise hoàn toàn không thể sử dụng phép thuật nhưng bất cứ câu thần chú nào mà cô dùng đều chỉ có thể tạo ra một vụ nổ. Sử dụng phép bay. Nổ. Sử dụng phép gọi phong. Nổ. Sử dụng thủy thuật. Nổ nốt. Thầy giáo nghệ thuật của cô, giáo sư Leonardo, thậm chí còn đặt biệt danh cho cô là " Kẻ hủy diệt" sau khi xác định hầu hết tất cả phòng học của Học Viện Pháp thuật Tristan đã bị phá hủy ít nhất một lần bởi các vụ nổ của cô. Ít ra cái biệt danh này còn đỡ hơn cái biệt danh mà bạn cùng lớp đặt cho cô : Louise the Zero. Tiềm năng phép thuật là số không. Chỉ riêng sự sỉ nhục này đã khiến Louise nghiến răng kèn kẹt nhưng cô lại không cách nòa chống chế vì sự thật đúng là như vậy. Chẳng giúp được gì khi con bò cái, Kirche Augusta von Ahalt-Zebrst đồng thời cũng là kẻ địch không đội trời chung của Louise, suốt ngày sử dụng cái biệt danh này của cô để đâm thọc pháp thuật và ngoại hình của cô trong khi cô ta ưỡn cái bộ ngực khổng lồ của mình ra. Cứ mỗi lần như thế cô lại nhìn xuống thân hình trước sau như một của mình, khóc không ra nước mắt. Tại sao Đấng Sáng Tạo lại bất công như thế (Brimir: Hậu đại thân mến, không phải là ta bất công nhưng ta thật thích "màn hình phẳng" hơn).

\- Đừng buồn! Ít nhất thì như em sẽ dễ vẽ chân dung hơn. Ít nhất nhìn chân dung của em, người ta sẽ nhìn mặt em chứ không nhìn ngực em.

Nghe thầy Leonardo nói vậy, Louise thật sự muốn khóc. Nhìn khuôn mặt mếu máo của cô, Leonardo phì cười, quay đầu lại tập trung vào bức tranh đang vẽ dở. Có lẽ trong cả Học viện Pháp thuật Tristan, giáo sư Leonardo Da Vinci dạy môn nghệ thuật là người bạn duy nhất của cô. Thầy không chê kĩ năng pháp thuật yếu kém của cô mà lại hứng thú với những bức tranh cô vẽ. Sẵn sàng đứng ra bảo vệ cô khi những lời châm chọc của bạn học trở nên quá đáng. An ủi cô mỗi khi cô buồn. Thầy giống như là người cha thứ hai của cô vậy (Leonardo: Louise, thầy mới 27 tuổi =_=! ). Quay lại với bức tranh của mình, Louise nhỏ giọng oán trách.

\- Nhưng bọn con trai lúc nào cũng thích những cô gái giống Zebrst!

\- Đừng quan tâm! Em vẫn còn nhỏ, vẫn còn có thể phát triển mà. Thầy cũng không nghĩ trong Học viện này có người đủ can đảm để lấy cô Zerbst làm vợ dù cho cô ấy có là Nữ hoàng.- Leonardo nhún vai.- Tình nhân, có thể. Kết hôn, còn phải xem lại.

\- Cũng chẳng có quý tộc nào muốn lấy một người vợ không thể sử dụng phép thuật.- Louise thở dài lẩm bẩm. Nhưng sau đó cô lại mỉm cười.- Dù sao cũng cảm ơn thầy !

Màn đêm buông xuống, trong căn phòng chất đầy giá vẽ và tràn đầy mùi mực chỉ có ánh trăng chiếu sáng. Một người đàn ông có mái tóc đen và đôi mắt màu hổ phách nhìn ra ngoài cửa sổ. Khuôn mặt của người đàn ông này khá anh tuấn nhưng sự lạnh lẽo trong đôi mắt lại khiến người ta phải rùng mình. Trong căn phòng im ắng đột nhiên một tiếng hít vang lên. Trên nền đá, bóng hình một sinh vật dài, to cỡ bắp chân in lên dưới ánh sáng của hai vầng trăng xanh và đỏ trên bầu trời đêm. Người đàn ông trong căn phòng đặt tay lên bệ cửa sổ, nói.

\- Ta nhớ đã nhắc nhở ngươi rằng chuyện này sẽ do ta giải quyết!

Giong nói âm trầm song chứa đựng khí thế của bậc vương giả khiến người ta không thể không kính sợ. Tiếng hít lại một lần nữa vang lên chứa đựng một sự ngông cuồng, không kiên nhẫn. Người đàn ông nhíu mày, phật ý.

\- Coi chừng cái miệng của ngươi. Ta đã nói là làm. Nhưng giờ chưa phải là lúc.

Tiếng hít lần này lại vang lên liên tục. Nếu như hành động này xuất hiện ở con người thì sẽ là một kẻ khuôn mặt đỏ gay như cái mông con khỉ đang quát liến thoắng vào mặt ngươi. Nhưng khuôn mặt của người đàn ông tóc đen vẫn trầm tĩnh như nước, không có một gợn sóng. Đôi mắt màu hổ phách của hắn liếc vào trong bóng tối. Ánh mắt sắc lẹm như lưỡi dao găm khiến cho âm thanh dừng lại. Giờ đây chủ nhân của tiếng hít biết rằng mình chỉ cần nói ra nửa câu phản đối cũng đừng mong giữ được mạng sống. Nếu như bây giờ Louise ở đây chắc chắn cô sẽ không dám tin vào mắt mình. Đúng thế, người đàn ông có khuôn mặt và ánh mắt lạnh lùng hứa hẹn tất cả những hình phạt tàn nhẫn nhất trên thế giới từ Mãn Thanh thập đại khổ hình cho đến lăng trì, xử tử này chính là giáo sư Leonardo Da Vinci hiền hòa. Tiếng hít lại vang lên một lần nữa. Lần này trong ánh mắt của người đàn ông hiện rõ ra vẻ chán ghét.

\- Cút đi !

Tiếng trượt vang lên. Chỉ một lát sau, trong căn phòng đã chỉ còn lại người đàn ông. Người đàn ông khẽ thở dài, tay hắn đặt lên một bức tranh chân dung. Cô gái trong tranh đang nhìn vào hắn mỉm cười ngây thơ.

\- Rốt cuộc thì ta nên làm gì ? Nên làm gì mới tốt ?

Trả lời hắn chỉ là sự tĩnh lặng của màn đêm.

* * *

\- Theo các em, trong các nguyên tố thì nguyên tố nào là mạnh nhất.- Giáo sư dạy Thổ thuật mới đến, cô Cheveurse - một người phụ nữ đứng tuổi mặc áo choàng tím, đầu đội mũ phù thủy, hỏi.

"Không có nguyên tố nào là mạnh nhất, mỗi nguyên tố đều có sở trường và sở đoản riêng của nó."- Louise nhớ lại những điều mà thầy Leonardo đã nói với cô. Xét về tri thức thì thầy Leonardo vượt xa tất cả những giáo sư khác ở Học viện Pháp thuật Tristan không chỉ ở mặt nghệ thuật. Thậm chí ngay cả giáo sư Colbert, người nổi tiếng uyên bác cũng chưa chắc đã bằng. Mỗi lần có điều gì không hiểu, chỉ cần Louise tìm đến Leonardo là có thể được giải đáp. Khi cô hỏi tại sao với trình độ học vấn cao như thế mà thầy lại chỉ hài lòng làm một giáo viên dạy nghệ thuật bình thường không người biết đến, thầy chỉ xoa đầu cô và nói.

\- Có thể là bởi vì nơi này có học sinh như em.

Louise không nhận ra khuôn mặt mình hơi đỏ lên. Cô bé tựa cằm vào hai nắm tay, mỉm cười ngây ngô.

_ **Flashback** _

 _\- Chết tiệt !_

 _Louise vò nát bức thư đang cầm trên tay, nghiến răng nghiến lợi, hai mắt đỏ bừng. Trong giọng nói chỉ có sự uất ức dồn nén quá lâu. Lần nào cũng vậy, tất cả mọi người đều rất vui khi nhận được thư của gia đình chỉ có cô lúc nào cũng cảm thấy có vị đắng trong miệng. Bức thư tràn đầy lời lẽ ấm áp của chị hai Cattleya cũng không cách nào xua tan đi sự đau đớn. Tại sao cô đã cố gắng đến mức đó rồi mà trong mắt người nhà cô vẫn chỉ là kẻ vô dụng. Trở về ? Kết hôn ? Những từ ngữ này chẳng biết bao giờ đã trở thành cơn ác mộng của Louise. Dù rằng vị hôn phu của cô là người rất xuất sắc nhưng cô cũng không cam lòng trở thành một bình hoa. Cô muốn được như mẹ cô, trở thành một anh hùng hay ít nhất cũng phải là người có thể tự bảo vệ mình. Nhưng dường như ngay cả gia đình cô cũng không tin vào cô. Nhận được bức thư vừa rồi khiến cô có cảm giác trái tim trở nên lạnh lẽo. Cô không biết là làm cách nào mình đến được lớp học, cô cũng chẳng để ý đến những lời châm chọc, chế giễu. Ngay cả khi giáo sư mới tự giới thiệu cô cũng chẳng để ý. Louise hành động giống nư một con rối._

 _-Suy nghĩ của em xem ra rất cực đoan._

 _Louise giật mình,. Không biết từ lúc nào giáo sư nghệ thuật mới đến đã đứng cạnh cô. Đó là một người thanh niên khá trẻ, có lẽ chỉ trạc tuổi chị cả Eleanore của cô. Điều khiến cô để ý là màu tóc đen tuyền của người này. Cô hầu nư không thấy mấy người có màu tóc này ở Halkeginia trừ vị giáo sư này và một hầu gái mà cô từng thấy thoáng qua trong Học viện. Ngoại trừ đặc điểm đó thì người này không có gì đặc biệt. Anh ta có đôi mắt màu hổ phách và khuôn mặt ôn hòa, đeo chiếc kính một mắt bên mắt trái. Mặc một chiếc áo khoác đen và áo sơ mi đỏ khá đơn giản. Giọng nói hơi trầm. Người đàn ông này nhìn vào bức tranh Louise đang vẽ. Đó là bức tranh miêu tả một tòa lâu đài đổ nát, trên bầu trời là những quầng mây đen và đỏ quấn quýt với nhau tạo thành một hình xoắn ốc, trong bói cảnh bốc lên từng luồng khí đen. Một bức tranh hoàn hảo về sự hủy diệt. Mặt của Louise trắng bệch. Người khác có thể không biết nhưng cô đã nhận ra ngôi nhà của cô - dinh thự Vallliere. Bàn tay cầm cọ của cô run lẩy bẩy._

 _\- ...phối màu rất tốt, đường nét sắc xảo,...cô Valliere ! Cô Valliere !_

 _Đó là tất cả những gì cô có thể nghe được khi cơ thể cô chạm đất. Tất cả mọi thứ tối sầm . Cô có thể ngửi thấy mùi khói, tiếng hét và một giọng cười tàn nhẫn. Hủy diệt tất cả ! Có ai đó nói với cô như vậy. Cái thế giới này có xứng đáng để cô lưu luyến. Cô nhìn vào ánh mắt lạnh lùng và đầy thất vọng của mẹ mình, nghe những lời chì chiết của chị Eleanore, những lời chế giễu của bạn đồng lứa. Không có ai yêu ngươi ! Đúng vậy, ai mà có thể yêu quý một kẻ thất bại cơ chứ, Louise nghĩ một cách hài hước. Vậy tại sao còn bảo vệ chúng ? Tại sao ư ? Vì đó là những điều cô được dạy, được kế thừa từ người cô ngưỡng mộ nhất, vì đó là giá trị quan của cô, là cuộc sống của cô. Và quan trọng hơn, bởi vì chị Cattleya đang ở đây._

 _-Tất cả mọi chuyện rồi sẽ ổn, bé Louise._

 _Chị ấy vẫn thường nói với cô như vậy và cô tin vào điều đó. Dù không tin vào chính mình nhưng cô vẫn tin rằng cô phải bảo vệ cái thế giới này. Không phải vì bố mẹ cô đã dạy cô như thế, cũng không phải là cái xã hội này đã dạy cô như thế, tất cả chỉ là để bảo vệ nụ cười đó._

 _-Cô Valliere, cô đã tỉnh rồi!_

 _Khi Louise tỉnh lại cô đang ở trong phòng bệnh của Học Viện. Ở bên cạnh cô chỉ có một người phụ nữ mặc váy nâu, đó là một Lương Y mà cô không biết tên. Louise ngồi dậy xoa đầu. Hình như cô đã bị ngất trong giờ học nghệ thuật và sau đó... Sau đó cô đã có một giấc mơ kì là. Louise nhíu mày, cô không cách nào nhớ được mình đã mơ thấy điều gì. Nhưng cô vẫn còn nhớ bức tranh đó. Cô vẫn còn nhớ về đống đổ nát của dinh thự Valliere. Louise lạnh buốt sống lưng. Tại sao cô có thể vẽ ra bức tranh đó ? Cô chỉ nhớ mình đã dồn hết căm hờn của mình vào cọ vẻ và khi cô tỉnh lại thì bức tranh đã thành hình. Cô nhớ lại nụ cười hiền dịu của Cattleya, một cảm giác hối lỗi dâng trào trong tim cô. Chị Cattleya sẽ rất thất vọng nếu như biết chuyện này. Trong khi Louise đang chìm đắm trong sự hối hận, một người đàn ông tóc đen đẩy cửa bước vào, nói chuyện với Lương Y._

 _\- Xin lỗi, liệu tôi có thể nói chuyện riêng với cô Valliere một chút được không ? Đương nhiên, nếu cô không phiền._

 _\- Không sao, đằng nào thì cô ấy cũng đã tỉnh lại. Tôi cũng phải ra ngoài một chút._

 _\- Cảm ơn._

 _Người đàn ông đó tiến đến cạnh mép giường của Louise trong khi Lương Y đi ra ngoài. Cô ngẩng đầu lên nhìn. Đó chính là vị giáo sư nghệ thuật mới của cô. Trên khuôn mặt của anh ta là một nụ cười hiền hòa nhắc cô nhớ đến Cattleya. Anh ta ngồi xuống sát chân giường, bắt đầu nói._

 _\- Xin chào, cô Valliere. Tôi tin rằng cô đã khỏe chứ ?_

 _\- Cảm ơn giáo sư. Tôi rất khỏe. Xin lỗi vì đã làm gián đoạn giờ học của ngài.- Louise khẽ cúi đầu. Không cần nói cũng biết vị giáo sư trẻ này chắc chắn là không có ấn tượng tốt về cô. Ngay từ buổi đầu tiên lại đã gây ra chuyện như thế. Hoặc không thì sau khi chứng kiến bức tranh cô vẽ cũng tin chắc rằng đầu óc cô có bệnh. Không ai biết tại sao vị giáo sư nghệ thuật trước của cô rời đi. Nhưng Louise thì biết. Cô vẫn còn nhớ khuôn mặt xanh mét của vị giáo sư đó trong mỗi buổi học khi nghe âm thanh tiếng đàn violon của cô hay nhìn các bức tranh do cô vẽ. Chưa đến vài tháng mà mái tóc của ông ấy đã bạc trắng. Ít lâu sau cô nghe thấy ông ấy bị đột quỵ ngay trong phòng của mình. Bên cạnh ông là một bức tranh bị chậu mực đổ vào khiến người ta không nhận ra nó đã từng vẽ cái gì. Đó chính là bức tranh cuối cùng của cô mà vị giáo sư đó đã xem._

 _\- Không sao.- Trái với những suy nghĩ của cô, vị giáo sư trẻ mỉm cười.- Tôi đã hỏi các giáo sư khác về cô, xem ra cô đã rất cố gắng học tập. Nhưng cô cũng nên thả lỏng một chút. Học tập đến kiệt sức cũng không phải là chuyện tốt gì. Lần này tôi đến gặp cô là về bức tranh cô đã vẽ._

 _\- À...Ừm... - Lần này Louise không biết phải nói cái gì. Bức tranh đó là do cô một phút hứng thú mới vẽ lên ? Kẻ nào mà lại có hứng thú với hủy diệt hả ? Nếu mà anh ta mà biết đó là nhà cô chắc là sẽ xem cô như quái vật rồi chứ đừng nói là ngồi nói chuyện thế này._

 _\- Màu sắc, bố cục, tất cả đều vô cùng xuất sắc khó mà tin là cô mới chỉ có mười sáu tuổi. Rất có tố chất của một danh họa._

 _\- Ờ... Cảm ơn ... - Đây là lần đầu tiên có người khen cô như vậy. Thậm chí các gia sư dạy nghệ thuật mà gia đình cô thuê đều đã "bỏ của chạy lấy người" khi chứng kiến các bức tranh của cô. Vậy nên dù rất có năng khiếu về hội họa và đàn violon nhưng cô rất ít khi thể hiện. Có lẽ thà rằng trong mắt người nhà, cô là một kẻ thất bại trong phép thuật cũng không muốn làm một kẻ không bình thường về đầu óc._

 _\- Đừng khách khí ! Thật sự cô rất có tài !_

 _\- Nhưng, giáo sư không thấy là bức tranh đó quá ... - Louise vội vàng._

 _\- Đúng là nó có vẻ quá cực đoan. Nhưng nghệ thuật vẫn là nghệ thuật. Dù là tốt hay xấu. Cô nên tự hào về khả năng của mình._

 _\- Cảm ơn, giáo sư ... Ờ ... - Đến lúc này Louise mới nhớ ra cô vẫn chưa biết tên vị giáo sư trẻ tuổi này._

 _\- Leonardo Da Vinci. Rất hân hạnh được gặp cô, tiểu thư Valliere! - Leonardo mỉm cười._

_ **Present** _

\- Thưa giáo sư, trong lớp này có kẻ không thể điều khiển được nguyên tố nào.

Giọng điệu châm chọc của con bò cái Zebrst đánh Louise từ trong hồi ức tốt đẹp trở về thực tại tàn khốc. Những người khác ngửi thấy trò vui cũng hùa vào cười cợt. Louise nghiến răng ken két. Chiếc bút lông chim cô đang cầm trên tay gãy ra làm hai nửa. Cô chống chế.

\- Ai bảo là tôi không thể điều khiển bất cứ nguyên tố nào chứ...

\- Không phải đúng thế sao, Louise the Zero ! - Một tên béo tóc vàng giễu cợt.

\- Câm miệng, Malicorne Cảm Cúm !

\- Cái gì mà Malicorne Cảm Cúm, ta là Malicorne Gió Lạnh.

\- Thì không phải là cảm cúm còn gì.- Louise đá lại một câu.

\- TẤT CẢ IM LẶNG ! - Giáo sư Cheveurse hét lớn khiến cho cuộc cãi vã ngừng lại trước khi bạo lực bộc phát. Louise thở dài, không có ai chú ý phía bên trong áo choàng cô nhét cây đũa phép vào ống tay áo. Cô Cheveurse nói tiếp.

\- Là quý tộc các em nên rõ cách cư xử của quý tộc không nên cãi nhau như một đám con buôn bình dân. Cũng không nên đặt biệt danh trêu chọc bạn trong lớp như vậy.

Giáo sư Cheveurse nói đến từ "con buôn bình dân" khiến Louise suýt chút nữa bật cười. Không hiểu sao cô nhớ đến những lúc cha cô, Công tước Valliere tranh cãi với Nguyên soái Gramont về các quyết sách. Chỉ có điều về bối cảnh thay vì là trong thư phòng của gia đình cô lại chuyển đến một cái chợ huyên náo. Không biết nếu công tước Valliere biết rằng hình tượng của mình trong mắt con gái đã bị hạ xuống "con buôn" thì sẽ có biểu cảm như thế nào. Chắc chắn là hận không thể dìm chết giáo sư Cheveurse.

\- Cô Valliere, sao em không thử xuống, chuyển hóa những viên sỏi này thành bất cứ kim loại nào. - Giáo sư Cheveurse mỉm cười hiền hòa, chỉ vào những viên sỏi trên bàn giáo viên.

Cả cái lớp học bất chợt im lặng. Học sinh sắc mặt đầu tiên biến xanh sau đó khi đại não xử lý xong thông tin lại biến thành màu trắng bệch. Kirche thì suýt nữa nhảy lên mặt bàn.

\- Giáo sư Cheveurse, cô là người mới đến phải không ?- Trước ánh mắt nghi ngờ của giáo sư, Kirche cô gắng truyền đạt ý nghĩ của mình. - Vậy thì cô nên biết, không nên để Louise the Zero sử dụng phép thuật trong giờ học. Nếu không ... .

\- Vớ vẩn. - Cô Cheveurse ngắt lời của Kirche, bỏ qua ánh mắt cầu xin của bọn học sinh. - Tôi đã nghe các giáo sư khác nói cô Valliere là người rất chăm chỉ. Chắc chắn cô ấy có thể làm tốt.

\- Cô không hiểu ... Zero, đừng lên, cô không cần phải ...

\- Em sẽ làm ! - Louise đứng dậy, rút cây đũa phép ra, lạnh lùng nói. Thực ra cô cũng không muốn gây chuyện thị phi nhưng cách nói chuyện của chúng khiến cô nóng máu. Trong lúc bước đi, ánh mắt cô khẽ lướt qua các học sinh đang vội vã tìm chỗ trốn. Tabitha, cô bạn thân ít nói của Kirche thì đã sớm chuồn khỏi lớp. Đứng trước cái bàn giáo viên, đũa phép chỉ vào mấy viên sỏi cô khẽ niệm chú. Khi câu thần chú chuẩn bị hoàn thành, cô đột ngột hơi hất đũa phép lên, đầu đũa chĩa vào hàng ghế của học sinh.

BÙM!

Như thường lệ, một tiếng nổ kinh thiên động địa vang lên. Ngay cả Louise cũng bị hất ngã vì sức mạnh của vụ nổ. Nhưng vì không đối diện trực tiếp nên cô chỉ hơi bị dính bụi. Cô Cheveurse thì không may mắn như vậy. Bị áp lực nổ hất văng, bà đập đầu xuống đất ngất xỉu. Các học sinh khác thì nháo nhào. Có vài người bị bàn ghế đổ gãy đè xuống như một con bò cái nào đó chẳng hạn. Người thì ho sặc sụa. Chạy qua chạy lại như gà mất đầu. Louise quay đầu đi, rút ra một cái khăn tay lau mặt. Khóe miệng của cô nhấc lên một cách vô thức.

\- Ô, xem ra tôi phạm chút sai lầm nhỏ !

* * *

 **Đây là tác phẩm đầu tay trên trang fanfiction của tớ. Đã một thời gian dài tớ chưa viết chuyện. Mong mọi người chiếu cố.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chap 2: Ngày tôi chết đi**

Ngày mà Louise Francoise le Blanc de la Valliere chết đi là một buổi chiều u ám. U ám giống như ngày sinh nhật của cô khi mặt trời ở Halkegenia bị che khuất. Chất lỏng màu đỏ âm ấm chảy ra từ vết thương trên ngực trái của cô. Cô không còn cảm thấy đau đớn. Tất cả những gì còn lại chỉ là sự trống rỗng.

* * *

Đó là ngày của Vô, không có lớp học trong ngày này, trong khi hầu hết các học sinh đang nói chuyện, vui đùa với bạn bè, cô lại chỉ có thể đi tìm thầy Leonardo. Cô không thích ló mặt ra ngoài khi biết rằng chào đón cô chỉ là những lời châm chọc và cô cũng chẳng đủ phóng khoáng để hạ mình nói chuyện với người hầu. Bước vào căn phòng đầy dụng cụ vẽ, cô không thể tìm thấy bóng dáng quen thuộc của thầy Leonardo. Louise khẽ nhíu mày. Cô đã quá quen với chuyện bất cứ lúc nào cô bước vào phòng đều thấy thầy đang ngồi ở đây. Cứ như thầy chưa bao giờ ra khỏi phòng vậy. Ngay cả trong giờ ăn. Có lẽ thầy có việc bận. Đằng nào thầy ấy cũng là giáo viên của trường. Cô số tình lờ đi linh cảm bất an của mình. Louise bước vào trong phòng, kéo chiếc ghế quen thuộc của cô ra ngồi. Nhìn vào bức tranh dang dở của mình, cô mỉm cười, đó là bức tranh chân dung của thầy Leonardo. Có lẽ đây là bức tranh bình thường duy nhất của cô. Trong lúc chờ thầy trở về, cô nên cố gắng hoàn thành bức tranh của mình. Cầm cọ vẽ lên, đột nhiên một tiếng hét khiến cô suýt chút nữa ngã khỏi ghế.

-V...VONG... MÃ...!

Tiếng hét đó không chỉ có một. Chẳng mấy chốc cô có thể nghe thấy tiếng kêu gào khiếp sợ của tất cả học sinh. Vội nhìn ra cửa sổ, một hình ảnh dội vào trong mắt cô. Đó là các bộ xương khô hình con ngựa có cánh tràn ngập bầu trời như châu chấu thực nhật, cưỡi trên lưng chúng là các sinh vật kì lạ có dáng người. Khi đáp xuống sân trường, chúng tấn công học sinh bằng các quả cầu lửa, những chùm sáng xanh đỏ. Thảm cỏ xanh của Học Viện Pháp thuật Tristan nhuộm màu đỏ tươi chỉ trong vài phút. Khuôn mặt của Louise xanh nhợt. Cô rút cây đũa phép từ trong ống tay áo của mình, lao ra khỏi cửa. Dù rằng cô rất ghét các bạn học của mình và hận họ không thể đi tìm chết nhưng điều đó không có nghĩa là cô thật sự muốn họ chết, ngay cả đó có là Zebrst đi chăng nữa. Ngay cả những bình dân phục vụ trong Học Viện, họ là vô tội. Những con quái vật đó không có quyền quyết định sự sống chết của họ.

\- Là một quý tộc, chúng ta phải có trách nhiệm bảo vệ bình dân, những người yếu hơn chúng ta.

Louise lẩm nhẩm lời dạy của mẹ cô. Nhìn thấy một con quái vật có hình dạng giống con cóc đang giơ móng vuốt của nó lên, một cô hầu gái tóc đen hét lên tuyệt vọng, nhắm chặt mắt lại.

BÙM!

Một tiếng nổ vang lên. Con quái vật bị hất văng trong lúc cô hầu gái vẫn chưa kịp hoàn hồn. Siesta ngã phịch xuống đất. Khắp người cô toát mồ hôi lạnh. Cô cứ tưởng rằng mình nhất định sẽ chết. Ân nhân của cô, một cô bé tóc hồng có dáng người thấp bé chạy đến hỏi cô.

\- Cô có sao không ?

Siesta đương nhiên đã nghe rất nhiều về tiểu thư Valliere. Lời đồn nói rằng tiểu thư Valliere là một người rất nóng tính và khó chịu. Với khả năng phép thuật bằng không, cô ấy luôn gây ra các vụ nổ thường ngày trong Học viện. Đã rất nhiều lần Siesta và những người khác phải thu dọn bãi chiến trường do Louise để lại. Không biết đó có phải là lí do mà trong ấn tượng của Siesta, Louise Valliere cũng giống như những quý tộc trẻ khác: kiêu căng, ngạo mạn và coi trời bằng vung. Nhưng bây giờ trong đôi mắt của cô gái đó, Siesta chỉ có thể nhìn thấy sự lo lắng, quan tâm dành cho cô, một bình dân.

\- Dạ ... Tôi không ... CẨN THẬN!

\- Transmute !

Câu thần chú thất bại của Louise lại một lần nữa đánh bay con quái vật cóc đang nhảy về phía bọn họ bằng một vụ nổ. Lần này con quái vật tan vỡ ra như những mảnh thủy tinh nhỏ. Louise khá bất ngờ. Vừa này do vội vàng, cô sử dụng phép chuyển hóa thay vì phép cầu lửa không ngờ mà lại thật hữu hiêu. Cô nhớ lại những lần cô cố sử dụng phép chuyển hóa lên một vật gì đó...

\- Chúng nổ tung ! - Louise mỉm cười. Có lẽ những vụ nổ cũng hữu ích cho việc gì đó. Nổ tung bọn quái vật chẳng hạn. Cô quay lại nói với người hầu gái mà cô vừa cứu.- Mau tìm chỗ trốn. Học viện này không còn an toàn nữa! Vào phòng tôi và khóa chặt cửa lại.

Cô lục trong túi của mình và lấy ra một chiếc chìa khóa, dúi vào tay của cô hầu gái vẫn đang ngơ ngác. Siesta ngẩn người, tưởng rằng mình đang nghe nhầm.

\- Thế còn cô, tiểu thư ...

\- Đã bảo thì cứ làm đi. - Louise nghiến răng nghiến lợi, đến lúc nào rồi mà còn chần chờ (Người ta không chần chờ, chỉ đang lo cho cô thôi). Không đợi Siesta trả lời, cô quay lưng đi. Nhìn thấy một con quái vật khác đang xông đến, Louise sử dụng Transmute một lần nữa. Xem ra những vụ nổ của cô đã thu hút sự chú ý của chúng. Cần phải rời khỏi đây thật nhanh. Mặc dù phòng ngủ của cô có những phép thuật bảo vệ khá mạnh nhưng là con gái của Karin the Heavy Wind, cô không thể trốn tránh. Cô phải bảo vệ mọi người. Giống như tinh thần hiệp sĩ mà cha mẹ cô đã truyền lại cho cô.

Siesta bỏ chạy thật nhanh về phía kí túc xá nữ. Trong đầu cô không thể quên bóng lưng của cô gái tóc hồng đó. Đầu cô cố gắng quên đi hình ảnh người con gái đó nằm trong vũng máu, ánh mắt tuyệt vọng, trống rỗng. Mắt cô nhòa đi, hai hàng nước mắt chảy dọc.

* * *

Guiche de Gramont thừa nhận mình là một kẻ đa tình. Theo quan niệm của cậu "Một bông hồng phải nở rộ cho tất cả mọi người", điều đó có nghĩa là cậu không thể từ chối bất cứ cô gái nào và sẵn sàng khiến họ có cảm giác như cô gái hạnh phúc nhất thế giới. Hay nói tóm lại thằng cha này là "bắt cá nhiều tay". Nhưng nếu bỏ qua điều đó, thật sự cậu không còn gì. Cậu không có tài năng phép thuật cũng như quân sự như cha và các anh của mình. Nếu không phải vì sự hấp dẫn của cậu đối với phái yếu có lẽ sẽ chẳng ai biết đến Guiche de Gramont. Mặc dù Montmorency là vị hôn thê của cậu và cậu thực sự quan tâm đến cô nhưng có đôi khi, cậu cảm thấy cô ấy không thật sự hiểu cậu. Dù cho gia đình Montmorency đã sa sút nhưng bản thân cô ấy lại có tài năng về pha chế độc dược, thậm chí còn xuất sắc hơn bất cứ Lương Y trong Học viện. Mọi người luôn cảm thấy Guiche rất ngạo mạn nhưng không ai biết cậu tự ti đến mức nào. Cứ mỗi khi ở cạnh Montmorency cậu thật sự thấy mình quá nhỏ bé, quá vô dụng. Cô ấy rất yêu công việc của mình, rất thích pha chế độc dược và thường xuyên chia sẻ điều đó với cậu. Nhưng cậu lại không thể hiểu cô đang nói gì và cũng không dám nói ra điều đó. Cậu là kẻ hèn nhát ! Có lẽ vì thế mà khi cô gái đó xuất hiện, cậu thật sự bị cuốn hút. Louise Francoise le Blanc de la Valliere, con thứ ba của công tước Valliere và Karin the Heavy Wind. Cái tên cô thậm chí còn lớn hơn con người của cô. Sinh ra là hậu đại của Brimir, thậm chí còn được đứng trong danh sách kế thừa ngai vàng (Như cậu đã vô tình nghe cha mẹ cậu nói tới) nhưng lại không thể sử dụng phép thuật. Một vết đen trong lịch sử của gia tộc Valliere. Có lẽ cô ấy cũng giống như cậu, chỉ có thể đứng trong chiếc bóng của những thành viên gia đình . Nhưng cô ấy vẫn không ngừng cố gắng. Dù rằng ngày này qua ngày khác đổi lại nỗ lực của bản thân cô chỉ là những lời châm chọc và chế giễu. Từ khi cô bước chân vào Học Viện, Guiche đã luôn để ý đến cô. Không phải vì vẻ bề ngoài của cô. Không phải vì sự đồng cảm của bản thân. Cậu đang chờ cô gái ấy thất bại. Cậu hi vọng cô sẽ bỏ cuộc. Cậu muốn dùng nỗi đau của cô để làm liều thuốc an thần cho bản thân mình. Và cậu chờ đợi.

Cô ấy vẫn cứ như thế. Vẫn cứ kiên cường. Cô chống lại những lời châm chọc bằng tấm khiên cô bao quanh trái tim của mình, bằng sự ngạo mạn. Guiche cảm thấy điều đó thật châm chọc. Nó là lưỡi kiếm xuyên thủng sự hèn nhát của cậu. Cậu không muốn thừa nhận bản thân mình đang trốn tránh nhưng dường như những điều cô làm khiến cậu không thể không đối mặt với sự thật đó. Cậu nhìn cô gục ngã rồi lại đứng lên mạnh mẽ hơn bao giờ hết trong khi cậu chưa bao giờ đứng dậy. Và bất tri bất giác từ lúc nào đó, cậu khôn thể không nghĩ đến cô. Cảm giác này là gì ?

Thầy Da Vinci xuất hiện và lần đầu tiên cậu có thể nhìn thấy một nụ cười chân thật trên gương mặt của cô. Chỉ lúc đó Guiche hiểu. Cậu đã thua ngay từ khi trận chiến còn chưa bắt đầu. Những cuộc chinh phục trái tim đầy hứng thú bỗng trở nên vô vị. Những cô gái bị hoa ngôn xảo ngữ của cậu lừa không biết rằng khi nói những lời ngọt ngào với họ, miệng cậu đắng đến mức nào. Cậu có thể nói từ ngữ có cánh, lời hứa hẹn với người cậu không yêu nhưng lại chỉ có thể bất lực nhìn người cậu yêu gần ngay trước mắt mà lại xa tận chân trời. Dần dần cậu không còn nhìn thấy bóng hình quen thuộc của cô. Có lẽ như vậy sẽ tốt hơn.

Khi những con vong mã và quái vật xuất hiện, thật sự cậu rất sợ hãi. Cậu chỉ muốn giống như những người bạn của cậu. Chạy thật xa khỏi nơi này và không quay đầu lại. Dù có phải đạp lên người khác để thoát thân. Nhưng có thể là định mệnh sắp đặt. Trong cái sự hỗn loạn đó, cậu nhìn thấy cô. Dù rằng khuôn mặt cô tái nhợt, mệt mỏi vì sử dụng ma lực quá độ. Dù rằng chiếc áo trắng của cô đã biến màu đỏ loang lổ, vết thương trên trán rỉ máu. Cô không chạy trốn. Giúp đỡ các giáo sư đánh lùi quái vật. Tạo điều kiện cho người khác chạy thoát. Cùng với cô còn có Tabitha, Kirche , Reynald, ... Và cậu rút cây đũa phép của mình ra. Cậu đã chán việc chạy trốn rồi. Có lẽ đây là lúc cậu phải tiến lên.

* * *

Cây gậy phép trong tay cô tạo ra những khối băng nhọn hoắt bắn về phía địch thủ. Hôm nay trên tay của Tabitha không còn quyển sách quen thuộc. Miệng cô không ngừng niệm chú. Cô cảm thấy bàn tay mình ướt nhẹp mồ hôi. Bụng cô đã có một vết thương cắt chéo, máu ra rất nhiều. Dù đã dùng phép thuật tạm thời chữa trị nhưng nếu không trị liệu kịp thời sẽ rất nguy hiểm. Cô liếc mắt nhìn xung quanh, khuôn mặt của những người khác đã trở nên trắng bệch vì sử dụng phép thuật quá độ. Có những lúc tưởng chừng gục ngã nhưng họ lại đứng dậy tiếp tục chiến đấu bởi vì họ biết nếu họ ngã xuống sẽ không còn cơ hội. Những người cố gắng tìm cách chạy trốn hầu hết đều đã bị giết. Thật may mắn, hiện tại nhiều người đã đứng ra lập thành hàng ngũ để chống lại những con quái vật. Nhân số của kẻ địch ngày càng giảm đi. Đã có chút dấu hiệu lạc quan. Sau khi đẩy lùi một con quái vật hình ngựa, cô thở dốc. Một bàn tay đặt lên vai cô.

\- Còn tiếp tục được chứ ?

Cô gật đầu. Thấy vậy, Louise Valliere quay đi, cô chĩa đũa phép về phía con quái vật đang đẩy lùi những golem bằng đồng của Guiche và sử dụng phép cầu lửa hất văng con quái vật. Cả người cô lúc này ướt sũng mồ hôi. Bản thân cô đã cảm thấy choáng váng. Má phải của cô có một vết cắt. Trên vai cô là một vết chém kéo dài tới ngực. Cô nghĩ cánh tay trái của mình đã gãy. Mùi máu tanh xộc vào mũi cô. Hai chân cô đã run lẩy bẩy. Nhưng cô mỉm cười. Bọn quái vật đang dần bị đẩy lùi. Chỉ một chút nữa thôi. Chỉ một chút nữa là họ sẽ chiến thắng.

\- Louise!

Cô nhìn thấy anh. Mọi chuyện xảy ra quá nhanh. Khi không nhìn thấy anh trong hàng ngũ các giáo sư, cô nghĩ rằng anh đã gặp chuyện. Nhưng cô không có thời gian để đau đớn. Giờ đây, nhìn thấy anh an toàn, một tảng đá trên vai cô hạ xuống.

\- Thật tốt quá !

Anh đột nhiên ôm chặt cô. Khi cô định đẩy anh ra, bảo rằng đây không phải là thời gian thích hợp, đột nhiên cô nghe anh nói thầm vào tai cô.

\- Xin lỗi!

Cô không hiểu anh đang xin lỗi điều gì. Một vật lạnh ngắt đâm thủng lồng ngực cô.

* * *

Mọi chuyện diễn ra quá nhanh, Guiche gần như không thể tin vào mắt mình. Cậu thà rằng đây là một cơn ác mộng. Cậu muốn hét lên nhưng lại không thể nói ra bất cứ điều gì. Cậu cảm thấy tim mình và cả thế giới đang ngừng lại trong thời khắc này. Khi lưỡi dao vô tình ấy đâm thẳng vào trái tim cô bởi người cô yêu thương và tín nhiệm nhất. Ánh mắt của cô bất ngờ, không dám tin. Thân thể cô đổ xuống mặt đất. Bàn tay phải của cô đưa ra. Trong những âm thanh hỗn độn không hiểu sao cậu có thể nghe được lời cô nói.

\- Tại sao ?

Guiche không biết và cậu hi vọng vĩnh viễn không biết câu trả lời của người đàn ông tóc đen đó. Đôi mắt của cô trong thoáng chốc chỉ còn lại sự tuyệt vọng và trống rỗng. Khi đôi mắt của cô nhắm lại, một cái gì đó trong cậu đổ vỡ.

\- AHHHHHHHHHHHH !

Cầm thanh kiếm mà cậu tạo ra bằng phép thuật, Guiche xông thẳng đến giương kiếm lên chém về hướng kẻ phản bội. Tất cả đau đớn, uất hận nằm trong nhát kiếm này. Người đàn ông đó thản nhiên giơ tay lên.

Choang!

Thanh kiếm gãy làm đôi. Guiche quỵ xuống, sững sờ nhìn mảnh kiếm gãy trên tay mình. Trên khuôn mặt của người đàn ông đó không còn lại chút gì của vẻ hiền hòa thường có, lạnh lẽo như Tử Thần. Nhìn Guiche, khóe miệng của người đàn ông đó nhếch lên.

\- Qúa yếu !

* * *

\- Đây là điều ta vốn phải làm.

Khi lời nói lạnh như băng đó thốt ra, Louise có cảm giác như bị đánh xuống mười tám tầng địa ngục. Cả thế giới của cô như bị đổ vỡ. Hóa ra tất cả chỉ là cô tự mình đa tình. Chưa từng có chân thật. Nhiều người nói trước khi chết con người ta sẽ chứng kiến lại cuộc đời của mình. Song cô lại chỉ thấy bóng tối. Bóng tối dần bao phủ ý thức và trái tim cô.

\- Nếu như không thể có được chân thực thì hãy phá hủy tất cả đi. Phá hủy cái thế giới giả dối này và tạo ra "chân thật" của riêng ngươi.

Đúng thế. Còn có gì để lưu luyến nữa chứ. Hủy diệt tất cả. Chỉ có hủy diệt mới có thể đem lại thanh thản cho cô. Cô muốn thế giới này cũng phải cảm nhận sự tuyệt vọng của cô. Đột nhiên những bức tranh cô đã từng vẽ như ghép lại với nhau. Tất cả chỉ xoay quanh một điều : Sự hủy diệt của Halkegenia. Trong bóng tối, cô bước đi vô thức về hướng cái tương lai đó.

* * *

\- Làm tốt lắm "giáo sư" Leonardo ! - Người phụ nữ có mái tóc dài màu vàng với vẻ đẹp quyến rũ như một nữ thần tựa lưng vào cây cột mỉm cười. Sự trang hoàng của Đại sảnh như Hoàng cung song cũng chỉ giống như bối cảnh nhạt nhòa làm tôn thêm vẻ đẹp của cô.

\- Hn ! - "Leonardo" thậm chí còn không thèm liếc mắt về phía người phụ nữ đó. Bước chân của hắn không nhan không chậm. Từ Đại sảnh hắn đi đến một vườn hoa hồng. Đây là khu vườn của riêng hắn. Dù là bất cứ ai cũng không thể xâm phạm. Khu vườn mà hắn hi vọng "cô" có thể nhìn thấy. Hắn rất yêu hoa hồng.

_ **Flashback** _

- _Loài hoa mà thầy thích nhất là gì ? - Đó chỉ là một trong muôn vàn câu hỏi mà cô ấy thường hỏi hắn._

 _\- Ừm, hoa hồng. - Hắn trả lời._

 _\- Tại sao thầy lại thích hoa hồng, có phải vì nó đại diện cho tình yêu ? - Cô tò mò_

 _\- Louise, em có biết về nguồn gốc của loài hoa này ? - Khi cô lắc đầu, hắn mỉm cười kể. - Tất cả bắt nguồn từ một chàng trai tên là Adonis. Đó là một chàng trai vô cùng anh tuấn được sinh ra trong cuộc tình loạn luân của một vị vua với chính con gái của mình. Cha và cũng là ông nội của chàng đã đuổi hai mẹ con chàng đi khỏi quốc gia của mình. Mẹ chàng quá đau khổ và tuyệt vọng đã qua đời. Chàng được vị nữ thần Tình yêu thương tình đưa về nuôi dưỡng thành người. Song vị nữ thần đó sau này lại yêu chàng Adonis. Mặc dù vị nữ thần đó đã có nhiều cuộc tình với cả thần và người nhưng lúc này lại say đắm với chàng trai và chỉ mong muốn làm người tình chung thủy của chàng. Vị nữ thần đó yêu chàng trai đến mức sẵn sàng từ bỏ địa vị của một nữ thần. Nhưng rồi chồng của vị nữ thần biết chuyện, hắn ta là vị thần Chiến tranh hung hãn, trong sự ganh tị hắn đã bày mưu giết chàng trai. Khi nữ thần phát hiện ra thì đã quá muốn, nàng ôm xác của người mình yêu và khóc, nước mắt của nàng hòa với máu của Adonis đã sinh ra loài hoa hồng. Đó cũng là lí do hoa hồng là biểu tượng của tình yêu chân thành._

_ **Thực tại** _

Giờ đây nhìn những đóa hoa hồng đỏ tươi như máu của cô, hắn cảm thấy chúng đang giễu cợt mình. Hắn hét lên như một con thú bị thương. Ánh sáng trắng tập trung trong lòng bàn tay hắn.

BÙM!

Chỉ trong một giây, vườn hoa hồng bị phá hủy. Gào lên đau đớn, hắn liên tục ném những quả cầu năng lượng ngay khi vườn hoa tươi đẹp ngày nào đã trở thành bình địa như để phát tiết nỗi đau trong lòng hắn. Hắn không hiểu. Đã có chuyện gì mà hắn chưa từng trải qua. Vậy tại sao lại đau thế này ? Đột nhiên hắn nhớ đến nụ cười của cô. Nụ cười đó chỉ dành cho riêng hắn. Hắn biết tự tay hắn đã hủy diệt nụ cười đó. Hắn đã tự tay giết chết chính con tim mình. Có đáng không ? Hắn đang làm là đúng hay sai đây ?

* * *

Louise đang bước đi trong một khoảng không. Trống rỗng không có bất cứ thứ gì ngoài bóng tối. Xa xa cô đã nhìn thấy bầu trời đỏ rực. Đó là tương lai. Cô ngửi thấy mùi máu tanh. Nghe thấy tiếng khóc lóc, cầu xin. Mùi khói. Cô nhìn thấy Hoàng cung Tristanina, Dinh thự Valliere, Gramont,... sụp sổ. Cô thấy Học viên Pháp thuật Tristan nằm trong biển lửa. Hủy diệt. Hãy hủy diệt tất cả.

\- Làm ơn đừng đi ! Tôi cần em !

Chỉ một câu nói, như lời thầm thì. Ánh sáng yếu ớt như lóe lên khiến bước chân Louise dừng lại. Có ai đó đang gọi cô. Ai đó đang cầu xin cô qua trở về. Mang theo sự tò mò của trẻ con, Louise bước về phía ánh sáng yếu ớt chập chơn như sắp tắt đó. Bàn tay cô đưa về phía ánh sáng và lần đầu tiên cô cảm thấy sự sợ hãi. Không. Không phải là cô đang sợ hãi. Thứ đang sợ hãi chính là bóng tối. Bóng tối dày đặc nhưng nó đang sợ ánh sáng yếu ớt này. Rốt cuộc đây là gì ? Khi ngón tay cô chạm vào ánh sáng đó, những kí ức như dòng suối tuôn chảy vào trong đầu cô. Đó là cái ngày cô sinh ra trên thế giới này với âm thanh vui mừng của mọi người. Đó là những nụ cười hiếm hoi của mẹ khi cô nói những từ đầu tiên, khi cô mới chập chững tập đi. Đó là tình yêu thương cha mẹ dành cho cô, những kì vọng cho tương lai tươi sáng. Cô đã quên. Mười năm năm, chẳng biết từ lúc nào cô đã chẳng còn là cô. Có lẽ đó là từ khi cô trở thành Louise Francoise le Blanc de la Valliere thì bắt đầu. Trong trí nhớ của cô không có ngày nào mà cô không cố gắng học phép thuật để chứng minh mình không phải là kẻ thất bại, không phải là vết nhơ của gia tộc Valliere. Cô sợ hãi sự lạnh lùng, nghiêm nghị của cha mẹ mình, những lời trách mắng của chị Eleanore nhưng cô lại không nhìn thấy sự lo lắng của họ. Lo lắng rằng một ngày nào đó khi họ không còn ở đây, cô sẽ chỉ còn lại một mình trong cái thế giới tàn nhẫn này. Cô đã luôn trốn tránh sự thật. Cô chỉ mong làm sao cho xứng đang với cái tên Valliere mà quên đi cảm thụ của những người xung quanh và cả của chính bản thân. Ép mình sống trong cuộc đời của người khác, tự bế kín chính mình. Cuối cùng thì cô được gì ? Chẳng gì cả ngoài sự giả dối. Khi cô gặp "người đó", cô đã tưởng rằng mình đã tìm thấy sự chân thật. Anh đến đem màu sắc cho thế giới của cô. Anh đến đem lại sức sống cho cô. Có lẽ đó là khoảng thời gian cô hạnh phúc nhất. Nhưng tất cả đã tan vỡ khi nhát dao đó đâm vào ngực cô. Nó nói cho cô biết rằng cái "chân thật" mà cô có được chỉ là mặt nạ của sự giả dối. Ngay từ đầu, cái sự " chân thật" đó đã không tồn tại. Nhưng có những sự "chân thật" khác mà cô đã quên. Đó là những tháng ngày khoái hoạt vui vẻ cùng với người bạn thuở thơ ấu. Đó là những khi chị Eleanore dạy cô đọc sách. Đó là khi mẹ dạy cô đấu kiếm. Khi bố đặt cô ngồi trên đùi ông trong lúc ông làm việc. Đó là căn phòng ấm áp đủ các loại thú vật từ gấu, hổ cho đến chó, mèo của Cattleya.

 _\- Bố à, tại sao chị Eleanore nói mọi người đều có trái tim ở bên trái còn bố lại nói trái tim nằm ở bên phải ?_

 _\- Bé Louise giữ bí mật nhé ! Có thể là mọi người có trái tim ở bên trái nhưng bố lại khác, bố rất đặc biệt nên bố có trái tim ở bên phải. Biết đâu bé Louise cũng đặc biệt giống như bố đấy._

 _\- Thật ạ !_

Đôi mắt của cô từ từ mở ra. Ngày hôm nay, "Louise Francoise le Blanc de la Valliere" đã chết. Đó cũng là ngày mà "Louise" được sinh ra.

* * *

 **Lời tác giả: Nếu có mạo phạm đến bản gốc light novel thì tớ rất xin lỗi. Nhưng thật sự tớ không thể mê nổi cá tính của các nhân vật trong đó. Đặc biệt là đối với cách tác giả xây dựng nhân vật Louise. Vốn dĩ Louise đáng lẽ là một nhân vật có chiều sâu nhưng lại trở thành con bé tsundere ồn ào, thậm chí có phần ngạo mạn, khó chịu khiến tớ rất dị ứng. Bản thân tớ nghĩ một đứa con gái của công tước với áp lực đến từ mọi phía như nhà trường, gia đình thì chẳng thể nào giữ vững một tính cách trẻ con như thế. Tớ thừa nhận có những lúc áp lực quá lớn thì cách hành xử đó là rất hợp lý nhưng tác giả lại lạm dụng nó một cách quá đáng khiến cho sức cuốn hút của nhân vật bị mất đi. Còn riêng nhân vật Hiraga Saito thì chỉ có thể nói bằng cách sáng tạo ra nhân vật nam chính này, tác giả đã phá hủy một bộ light novel mà đáng lẽ sẽ rất lý thú.**

 **Hi vọng các bạn quan tâm và cho ý kiến.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chap 3: A Brave new world**

Guiche cũng chẳng hiểu tại sao cuộc sống của mình lại trở lên lộn xộn thế này nữa. Cậu còn nhớ, một tuần sau cái ngày "định mệnh" đó, Louise đã tỉnh lại dù bị trúng một nhát đâm trí mạng. Lương Y đã nói thật may mắn Louise là một trong số ít những người được sinh ra với "trái tim lệch", thay vì nằm bên trái thì tim cô lại ở bên phải, nhờ điều đó mà cô đã có thể tránh được nhát dao đoạt mệnh của Da Vinci. Guiche tạ ơn Đấng Sáng tạo vì đã cho Louise sinh ra với trái tim bên phải. Khi tỉnh lại, cô rất bất ngờ khi nhìn thấy cậu và có lẽ cô càng bất ngờ hơn khi biết rằng suốt một tuần cậu đã luôn túc trực bên giường cô. Cũng không bất ngờ, trước đây thậm chí họ chưa từng nói chuyện ngoài nhiều hơn vài câu xã giao. Nếu như bố mẹ họ không phải là bạn tốt chắc cô cũng chưa thể biết cậu là ai. Song điều đó không hề làm cậu bận tâm, chỉ cần cô không sao là đã tốt rồi.

\- Người đã gọi tôi là cậu sao ?

Đầu tiên cậu không hiểu cô đang nói gì. Cho đến khi cậu nhớ lại những lời cậu đã nói trong khi cô vẫn đang mê man. Cậu quay đi để che giấu khuôn mặt đỏ bừng của cậu. Cậu không nghĩ là cô lại có thể nghe những lời đó. Thật sự khi ấy cậu chỉ muốn đào một cái hố và nhảy xuống đó, không bao giờ lên trên mặt đất nữa. Sự im lặng của cậu là tất cả những gì cô cần để hiểu. Đó là lần đầu tiên, cô cười với cậu.

\- Cảm ơn !

Họ trở thành bạn. Ngày hôm sau cậu đến thăm cô với hai cái má in đầy dấu tay . Cô nhướn chân mày hỏi chuyện gì xảy ra, có phải là việc cậu bắt cá nhiều tay bị các cô gái phát hiện hay không. Cậu cười khổ, xem ra cô chẳng xa lạ gì với "tình sử" của cậu hay ít nhất theo lời cô nói thì còn ai mà không biết điều đó nữa chứ ? Cậu chỉ nhún vai.

\- Tớ chia tay.

\- Với ai ?

\- Tất cả.

Ánh mắt mà cô dành cho cậu lúc đó chẳng khác nào cậu vừa tuyên bố rằng trên đời này chỉ có đàn ông mới có thể đem lại hạnh phúc cho nhau. Cô không hiểu tại sao cậu lại đột ngột làm như thế. Có lẽ bởi vì cậu không muốn hèn nhát, không muốn sống trong sự giả dối nữa. Cậu không thể tiếp tục lợi dụng những cô gái đó. Vì vậy mà cậu lựa chọn thành thực với tất cả những cô gái mà cậu từng hẹn hò. Đương nhiên không ai trong số họ có thể vui vẻ khi biết mình dã bị lừa dối, bị lợi dụng. Guiche chắc chắn tên của cậu đã nằm trong "danh sách đen" của tất cả các cô gái trong trường. Nhưng không hiểu sao cậu cảm thấy nhẹ nhõm.

* * *

Cuộc sống của họ dần trở lại với quỹ đạo. Nhưng bây giờ họ không chỉ có một mình. Cô không giờ còn phải ngồi một mình trong giờ học và giờ ăn. Họ chưa thể gọi là bạn thân nhưng ít nhất cô đã mở lòng với cậu. Cậu đã ở bên cạnh cô khi cô đốt cháy những bức tranh cô đã vẽ từ trước đến này. Khi ấy cô trông như có chút nuối tiếc nhưng cũng thật bình yên. Họ ngồi tựa lưng vào nhau trong khi ngọn lửa vẫn cháy. Cậu vẫn còn nhớ khi cô dành cả đêm chỉ để vẽ một bức tranh tâm huyết của mình trên bức tường đá của trường. Cậu suýt chút nữa đã cười phá lên khi nhìn thấy khuôn mặt của mọi người vào buổi sáng hôm sau khi họ nhận ra trên bức tường là một bức tranh miêu tả khá chi tiết "hoạt động về đêm" của Kirche Augusta von Ahalt-Zebrst. Làm sao cô có thể biết những điều đó cậu không biết và cũng hi vọng bản thân mình không cần biết. Nhưng cuộc sống bình thường của họ chấm dứt đột ngột khi trong một chuyến đi tới thủ đô, họ bị một con quái vật đầu bò tót có hình dáng giống như những con quái vật đã tấn công trường học vào cái ngày đó tấn công. Lần này mục tiêu của bọn chúng là Louise. Kẻ cầm đầu dường như hi vọng bắt sống cô ấy. Vì vậy con quái vật lần này mạnh hơn nhiều so với bọn lâu la họ đã đối mặt trước đó. Phép thuật của họ không cách nào đẩy lùi nó.. Hoàn toàn vô vọng !

Khi con quái vật đó đứng trước mặt cậu, Guiche biết tất cả đã kết thúc. Con quái vật đó chỉ có nhiệm vụ bắt sống Louise, nó không cần một kẻ thừa thãi như cậu. Chờ đợi cậu chỉ có cái chết. Song dù cho đôi chân cậu đang run rẩy, cậu vẫn chiến đấu, hi vọng rằng cô có thể dùng thời gian cậu đánh lạc hướng con quái để chạy trốn. Nhưng đáng lẽ cậu nên nhớ rằng cô không phải là kẻ hèn hát và sẽ không bao giờ để cậu phải hi sinh cho cô. Vì vậy khi cô nhảy ra trước mặt cậu, đỡ mũi kiếm của con quái vật đó, cậu chỉ có thể tự trách mình về sự ngu ngốc của chính cậu.

BÙM!

Thay vì mũi kiếm đâm vào ngực cô, nó vỡ tan. Con quái vật bị hất văng ra. Bóng tối như bao phủ cơ thể cô. Và như nổ tung, luồng sát khí kinh khủng lan tỏa. Guiche gần như không thể cử động. Cậu như đang nhìn thấy Tử Thần ngay trước mặt cậu. Khi cậu định thần lại, cô đang mặc một bộ khôi giáp màu đen, bóng lưng của cô đứng thẳng. Cậu có thể cảm nhận thấy sự tức giận của cô.

\- Ngươi dám đụng đến bạn của ta ư !

Tiếp theo đó, là ngược giết. Con quái vật có sức mạnh ngang ngửa với pháp sư Square nhưng lại không thể chống lại sức mạnh của cô. Với thân thể nhỏ bé của mình cô nhấc con quái vật lên hết sức dễ dàng. Nó cố sức chống lại. Một chùm sáng trắng bắn ra từ miệng nó. Louise thản nhiên đứng đó, không hề tránh né. Cô vung tay phải lên, hất văng chùm sáng đó.

BÙM!

Chùm sáng xuyên thủng một ngọn núi gần đó. Mặt đất nơi nó đi qua như bị cày nát. Louise mỉm cười. Trên nước da hơi tái của cô xuất hiện những đường chỉ đen, đôi mắt đỏ như máu khiến cho không khí trở nên vô cùng lạnh lẽo. Lần đầu tiên con quái vật có biểu hiện như đang sợ hãi, nó liên tục bước lùi về sau, mắt không rời thân hình cô như một con mồi bị dồn vào góc tường. Cô nhếch mép, nói.

\- Giờ thì đến lượt ta.

Cô giơ bàn tay trái lên, hướng về phía con quái vật. Ma lực màu trắng tập trung vào bàn tay cô tạo thành một quả cầu. Qủa cầu bắn thẳng vào con quái vật. Ngay khi nó tiếp xúc với mục tiêu.

Tất cả những gì mà Guiche còn nhớ được là một màu trắng xóa. Cậu có cảm tưởng như cả thế giới này đang rung chuyển. Khi cậu tỉnh lại, cậu đang ở trong một căn phòng không hề quen thuộc. Trí nhớ như một dòng suối chuyển động trong đầu cậu. Cậu vùng dậy, khắp người toát mồ hôi lạnh.

\- Louise !

Một cô gái đẩy cửa bước vào phòng. Cô gái này mặc một bộ đồ hầu gái hết sức hở hang nhưng cậu không hề để ý đến điều đó. Cậu bật lên với tốc độ của một viên đạn. Nhưng cậu nhận ra cây đũa phép quen thuộc không ở trong tay mình. Thấy vậy, cô gái đó nhíu mày, thở dài.

\- Bình tĩnh đi ! Chúng tôi không phải người xấu.

\- Louise ở đâu ? - Guiche nhìn cô gái với ánh mắt đầy nghi ngờ.

\- Ngay phòng bên cạnh thôi. Chúng tôi không ăn thịt đâu mà sợ. Để yên tâm sao cậu không tự sang mà xem. - Cô gái nghiêng đầu, dùng ngón tay cái chỉ ra ngoài.- Nhưng trước đó cậu nên mặc áo vào đã.

Guiche nhìn xuống. Phần thân trên của cậu được băng bó rất cẩn thận. Có lẽ họ thực sự không có ý xấu. Tìm thấy cái áo dính đầy máu và ùn đất của mình, Guiche khoác tạm vào rồi đi theo cô gái đó. Vừa bước chân ra khỏi cửa ...

\- Très bien ! Anh chàng đẹp trai của chúng ta đã tỉnh.

Nếu như trước đó Guiche còn đang cảm thấy may mắn vì cậu còn sống thì bây giờ cậu tin chắc là mình đã chết và xuống Địa ngục. Hay ít nhất cậu nghĩ đây là Địa ngục vì chắc chắn Thiên đường chẳng thể cho phép một "thứ" kinh khủng thế này tồn tại. "Thứ" đó đứng trước mặt cậu với tư thế vô cùng yểu điệu. Mặc chiếc áo lót bó sát và quần hot pants siêu ngắn. Nếu như bộ đồ đó được mặc trên người một cô gái thì có thể coi là rất hấp dẫn nhưng vấn đề ở đây : người mặc nó là một người đàn ông đứng tuổi bắp thịt đầy mình. Không chỉ thế "Thứ" đó nhìn về phía cậu, chu đôi môi bôi đậm son ra.

\- Ô thật là đẹp trai quá đi mất ! Đúng là mẫu người lý tưởng của tôi !

Và vì vậy, Guiche làm ra phản ứng hợp lý nhất trong lúc này. Cậu hét lên.

* * *

Nghe thấy tiếng hét của Guiche ở ngoài , Louise đặt tách trà xuống nhíu mày. Khuôn mặt của Scarron không phải là thứ nên nhìn thấy sau khi vừa mới thoát khỏi cái chết trong tay một con quái vật đầu bò tót. Không hiểu sao mẹ cô lại có thể quen biết một loài sinh vật lạ như vậy. Có lẽ thật sự là cô chưa từng hiểu rõ mẹ mình (Tất nhiên, nếu mà hiểu thì chắc chắn Louise sẽ biết cái gì gọi là "thần tượng tan vỡ"). Nhìn hai bàn tay của mình, Louise nhớ lại cảm giác đó. Sức mạnh tràn đầy thân thể. Tưởng như có thể khiến cả thế giới quỳ dưới chân mình. Một ham muốn hủy diệt chiếm giữ tâm trí cô. Louise rùng mình nắm chặt hai tay. Cô không thể tưởng tượng nổi nếu lúc đó Siesta không xuất hiện thì chuyện gì sẽ xảy ra. Biết cô đang nghĩ gì, Siesta đứng cạnh động viên.

\- Tiểu thư Valliere, đừng quá lo lắng. Thứ sức mạnh đó không phải là thứ đơn giản. Ngay cả những người mạnh mẽ hơn so với cô cũng đã từng bị nó mê hoặc.

Thật sự Louise cảm thấy bất ngờ. Cô hầu gái tóc đen mà cô đã cứu trong cái ngày đó lại có thể sử dụng phép thuật. Đó còn là một loại phép thuật mà cô chưa từng thấy. Trong lúc cô đang đắm chiềm trong nguồn sức mạnh mới của mình thì cô gái đó đã xuất hiện. Xem ra cô ấy đã thấy vụ nổ mà cô gây ra khi giết con quái vật và đến để kiểm tra. Vùng đất con quái vật từng đứng bị hủy diệt hoàn toàn. Khi nhìn thấy tình trạng của cô, cơ thể bao bọc bởi một bộ khôi giáp đen, đôi mắt đỏ rực như máu, khắp người tỏa ra hàn khí, Siesta có vẻ như hiểu ra chuyện gì đó. Trước khi Louise kịp phản ứng, Siesta đọc chú ngữ trong một ngôn ngữ kì lạ. Ngay sau đó dưới chân của Louise xuất hiện môt ma pháp trận màu vàng, ý thức của cô bỗng chìm vào trong bóng tối. Khi tỉnh lại cô đã ở trong căn nhà trọ này.

\- Tại sao có khả năng sử dụng phép thuật mà ngày hôm đó cô lại không đánh trả con quái vật ? - Louise nhìn Siesta thắc mắc.

\- Thật ra thứ phép thuật tôi vừa sử dụng là dựa vào cái này. - Siesta kéo sợi dây chuyền cô đang đeo ra.- Đây là vật gia truyền của gia đình tôi, nó hấp thu ma lực trong cơ thể tôi nên chỉ có thể sử dụng một lần trong ngày. Tôi chỉ biết vài phép chữa thương và tiên tri đơn giản.

\- Tiên tri ?

\- Vâng, dù khó có thể tin nhưng có những lúc mà tôi có thể dự đoán được sự kiện nào đó xảy ra trong vòng một ngày. Có lẽ đây là khả năng bẩm sinh của tôi vì không ai trong gia đình tôi có năng lực này. Về phần chiến đấu thì chú Scarron và Jessica lại thành thạo hơn tôi.

Louise nhướn mày. Thật sự cô không thể tưởng tượng nổi Scarron trong trạng thái chiến đấu trông như thế nào. Nhưng nghĩ đến rằng có những gia đình bình dân ngay dưới mắt cô lại có khả năng sử dụng những phép thuật kì lạ ... Xem ra cuộc sống này cũng không đơn giản như cô đã nghĩ.

Cạch !

Cánh cửa bật mở. Guiche bước vội vào phòng cô, đầu óc rối bù, mặt đầy mồ hôi, thở hổn hển. Rốt cuộc thì cái tên "xăng pha nhớt" đó đã làm gì cậu ta ? Nhìn khuôn mặt tái mét của Guiche, Louise quyết định không đi bới móc vào "vết thương", cô cũng không hi vọng biết chuyện gì đã xảy ra chỉ cách cô một cánh cửa. Nhìn thấy cô, khuôn mặt của cậu ấy dãn ra, nhẹ nhõm. Cậu nhìn cô, mỉm cười.

\- Xem ra là tớ quá lo lắng !

Louise cười đáp lại. Cô thấy cảm động khi biết cậu lo lắng cho mình như vậy. Từ khi mới vào Học viện, ấn tượng của Louise về Guiche luôn là: kẻ bắt cá nhiều tay, ngạo mạn, giả dối, hèn nhát, không chung thủy, vô năng. Một hình ảnh trái ngược với cha cậu ta, Nguyên soái Gramont. Nhưng cô lại chưa từng để ý rằng trong lớp ngoài Tabitha (cô không biết rằng Tabitha có thể quan tâm đến thứ gì ngoài sách) thì chỉ có Guiche chưa bao giờ gọi cô là Zero (dù rằng số lần họ tiếp xúc có thể đếm trên đầu ngón tay). Nghĩ đên đây Louise càng tự trách . Cô đúng là kẻ ích kỷ, chỉ biết nghĩ đến mình mà chưa bao giờ quan tâm đến cảm xúc của người khác. Nếu như không phải là Guiche và Siesta còn ở trong phòng, chắc cô đã tự thưởng cho mình một cái tát thật mạnh. Louise nói.

\- Thật sự xin lỗi, Guiche !

Guiche nhìn cô đầy thắc mắc. Cô thậm chí có thể thấy một dấu chấm hỏi ngay trên đầu cậu. Có lẽ cậu không hiểu cô nói gì nhưng thật sự cô cảm thấy vô cùng có lỗi khi đã nghĩ những điều không tốt về cậu trong khi chưa hề biết gì về cậu. Chỉ lúc này cô mới nhớ dường như Guiche cũng như cô, không có bất cứ ai là bạn. Các cô gái thì chỉ theo chân của cậu vì vẻ ngoài hào hoa phong nhã và tài ăn nói khéo léo, bọn con trai thì không thích cách cậu hấp dẫn con gái và gần như là cô lập cậu. Trong lúc cô đang oán trách sự cô đơn của mình, cô chẳng hề hay biết rằng có người cũng cô tịch như cô. Tabitha thì còn có Kirche, cô thì có "Leonardo" (dù rằng chỉ là một màn kịch) nhưng cậu, cậu không có ai cả ngoài chính bản thân mình. Thế nhưng cậu vẫn quan tâm đến cô, một con bé ngạo mạn ích kỷ. Cô không quan tâm đó là vì sự đồng cảm, thông cảm hay bất cứ lí do gì nhưng cậu đã trở thành một sự "chân thật" trong thế giới của cô. Người bạn thật sự của cô kể từ khi cô bước chân vào Học viện này.

* * *

\- Cô Siesta, cô nói rằng gia đình cô đã chống lại những con quái vật đó qua nhiều thế hệ vậy chắc chắn cô phải biết chúng là thứ gì chứ ? - Guiche nhìn vào cô hầu gái tóc đen đang nắm chặt gấu váy của mình, hỏi. Thói quen từ những ngày "lãng tử" của Guiche khiến cậu luôn nói chuyện rất lịch sự với các cô gái dù rằng cô gái đó có là bình dân chăng nữa.

\- Vâng. - Siesta gật đầu. - Chúng là một sinh vật có tên gọi là Type. Theo những ghi chép của gia đình tôi thì Type đã tồn tại vào 6000 năm về trước và là giống loài trấn giữ Halkegenia. Nhưng không hiểu vì sao mà đã bị tiêu diệt. Kẻ đứng đầu các Type được mệnh danh là Hoàng đế cũng đã bỏ mạng trong biến cố đó nhưng trong giây phút cuối cùng hắn đã thực hiện thuật "chuyển sinh".

\- Thuật "chuyển sinh". - Louise nhíu máy. Không hiểu sao cô có linh cảm bất an.

\- Có một truyền thuyết cho rằng khi một người chết đi, linh hồn của họ đi vào bánh xe luân hồi và được hồi sinh trong một cuộc sống, trở thành một con người mới, quên đi cuộc sống trước đây. Thuật chuyển sinh của Hoàng đế mặc dù không hoàn hảo nhưng cũng đủ khiến hắn tạm thoát ra bánh xe luân hồi. Hắn lại hồi sinh thành những con người mới trong khi giữ lại sức mạnh của mình. Nhưng vấn đề là hắn lại không thể giữ lại ký ức. Trừ khi linh hồn của hắn có thể trở về cơ thể gốc.Vì vậy lưỡi dao Akasha được chế tạo. Bằng cách dùng lưỡi dao đâm vào tim "chuyển thế" của Hoàng đế, nó khiến cho linh hồn của Hoàng đế thoát ra khỏi luân hồi và trở về cơ thể gốc của mình. Như vậy Hoàng đế sẽ được hồi sinh. Nhiệm vụ của gia đình tôi là không để điều đó xảy ra bằng cách bảo vệ hoặc trong trường hợp xấu nhất, giết chết các "chuyển thế" đó.

Nghe đên đây, khuôn mặt của Guiche và Louise tái mét. Hai người họ đều không phải là những kẻ ngu ngốc. Họ có thể hiểu ý nghĩa của những lời Siesta vừa nói. Bất chợt các mảnh ghép vào đún vị trí của nó. Những quái vật tấn công trường học. Sự phản bội của "Leonardo". Lí do tại sao sinh vật Type xuất hiện vừa rồi muốn bắt sống Louise. Louise lên tiếng, run rẩy, không dám tin.

\- Siesta, "chuyển thế" của Hoàng đế có phải là ...

Cô không dám nói hết câu. Siesta ngập ngừng rồi nhắm mắt lại, gật đầu.

\- Louise Francoise le Blanc de la Valliere, chuyển thế của Hoàng đế hay còn gọi là Type Zero.

* * *

Bầu trời bên ngoài Dinh thự Valliere đươc bao phủ bởi mây đen vần vũ. Ở ngoài, nữ công tước Valliere, hay còn được biết đến với tên gọi Karin the Heavy Wind, chuẩn bị lên đường tới Học viện Pháp thuật Tristan bằng linh thú của mình, một con Manticore (thú đầu sư tử, có cánh). Cô con gái cả của bà, Eleanore lo lắng hỏi.

\- Mẹ à, không phải lần trước chúng ta đến thăm, nhóc Louise không có sao sao ? Hay là mẹ lo lắng quá rồi !

\- Ta không biết, nhưng ta có linh cảm chuyện này không kết thúc đơn giản như thế. - Karin trèo lên lưng của linh thú, nhíu mày.- Chắc chắn có kẻ nào đó đang nhằm vào Louise.

\- Nhưng nhóc Louise có gì để họ nhằm vào cơ chứ ? Ngoại trừ cái khả năng phá hoại siêu hạng của nó.

\- Dù không biết vì lí do gì ... Nhưng ta cảm thấy rất bất an. - Karin ngẩng đầu lên. Bầu trời đã chuyển sang màu xám đen khiến bà nhớ lại ngày con gái út của bà chào đời.- Bão đã sắp nổi !

* * *

 **Lời tác giả: Chương này tiết tấu có hơi nhanh chút nhưng tớ sẽ giải thích cặn kẽ hơn trong phần tiếp theo. Để biết rõ hơn về những con quái vật xuất hiện trong chap 2 các cậu có thể tìm Fangire trong Kamen Rider Kiva. Tớ xây dựng Type theo hình tượng của chúng. Về phần con quái vật trong chương này được xây dựng theo hình tượng quái vật đầu bò tót Minotaur trong thần thoại Hi Lạp.**

 **Cảm ơn Undeadhero143 vì những lời nhận xét của bạn. Hi vọng câu chuyện này sẽ không làm bạn thất vọng.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chap 4:**

 _\- Nhóc Louise! Ngươi có biết là ngươi làm chúng ta lo lắng thế nào không !_

 _\- Ư ... Ư ...Ưm ...Ưm ..._

 _Những âm thanh không ra hình dáng gì từ miệng Louise phát ra. Chị cả Eleanore đang véo chặt hai má của cô và kéo căng chúng ra hết cỡ. Cô khóc không ra nước mắt. Chẳng lẽ bị đâm cũng là lỗi của cô sao ? Nhưng thật sự Louise rất vui. Rất vui vì cô vẫn có thể ở đây. Còn có thể nghe những lời trách mắng của chị. Chị hai Cattleya của cô nhìn hành động của hai chị em, đặt tay lên ngực, cười. Nước mắt chảy ra vì vui mừng, nhẹ nhõm._

 _\- Thật tốt quá ! Thật tốt quá !_

 _Khi Cattleya nghe về vụ tấn công vào Học viện Tristan khiến rất nhiều học sinh thiệt mạng và bị thương nặng, cô đã rất lo lắng. Thậm chí cô đã nghĩ đến tình huống xấu nhất. Ngay cả bố mẹ cô cũng mất bình tĩnh. Chỉ vài phút sau khi nghe tin, cả gia đình đã lập tức khởi hành. Họ chỉ hận không thể trực tiếp dịch chuyển tức thời đến thẳng Học viện. Rất nhiều những gia đình quý tộc khác chắc vẫn đang hướng đến nơi đó : để chắc chắn rằng con của họ vẫn an toàn ... hay để nhận xác của con mình. Đó là lần đầu tiên cô nhìn thấy sự sợ hãi trên khuôn mặt của mẹ mình._

 _Khi họ đến nơi, Louise vẫn đang hôn mê. Theo như lời kể của Hiệu trưởng Osmond thì một kẻ từng là giáo sư ở ngôi trường này đã đâm con bé và thoát đi trong lúc hỗn loạn. Vợ chồng công tước Valliere đã rất tức giận và đã dành cả buổi để "giáo huấn" Hiệu trưởng Osmond vì đã không điều tra rõ về thông tin cá nhân của kẻ mà ông ta đã thuê về dạy ở trường. Xem ra những gia đình quý tộc khác cũng hết sức tức giận khi những người thừa kế của họ đã bị giết hoặc bị thương. Nhưng họ còn đủ tỉnh táo để nhận ra, thủ phạm chính của bi kịch này là những con quái vật xuất hiện đột ngột. Nếu như chúng có thể tấn công vào Học viện thì chúng cũng có thể tấn công lãnh địa của họ hay thậm chí là Hoàng cung. Và họ không biết gì về chúng cả. Chỉ riêng điều này đã khiến họ lạnh buốt sống lưng._

 _Không hiểu sao, khi nghe lại những điều mà Osmond nói, Cattleya luôn có cảm giác mục tiêu chính của cuộc tấn công này chính là Louise. "Leonardo", kẻ đã suýt giết chết Louise, đã là giáo viên ở đây trong một thời gian ngắn và rất gần gũi với Louise. Thậm chí với cách mà Hiệu trưởng nhắc đến hắn, cô có thể mường tượng rằng đối với Louise, kẻ đó đã chiếm giữ một vị trí rất quan trọng. Ngay cả bố mẹ cô cũng nghi ngờ điều này._

 _Trong lúc Eleanore vẫn còn thể hiện "tình thương mến thương" với em gái mình, bố mẹ họ bước vào phòng. Nhìn thấy khuôn mặt của Louise vẫn bị chị gái kéo căng hết cỡ, họ thở phào nhẹ nhõm. Ít nhất con gái của họ vẫn còn sống. Nghĩ đến đây họ nhíu mày. Dù rằng thời trẻ họ cũng đã nhiều lần gây thù chuốc oán, không chỉ thế địa vị của gia tộc Valliere cũng khiến nhiều kẻ để mắt tới họ, nhưng tại sao lại nhắm vào Louise ? Ở trước mặt công chúng, họ thường biểu hiện sự thất vọng của mình đối với khả năng phép thuật không khả quan của Louise. Họ cũng biết rằng trong mắt những kẻ khác, chuyện này là vết đen của gia tộc Valliere. Vậy nên thật khó hiểu khi chúng không tiếc tấn công cả vào Học viện Pháp thuật Tristan chỉ vì muốn lấy mạng Louise, đồng thời cũng chọc giận các gia đình quý tộc khác. Họ tự động viên, có lẽ là mình đang suy nghĩ quá nhiều. Nhưng họ vẫn không thể loại bỏ những ý nghĩ đó khỏi đầu mình._

 _Thấy bố mẹ bước vào, hai chị em Eleanore và Louise vội vã tách ra, chỉnh trang ngay ngắn, cố làm ra vẻ nghiêm túc như binh lính đợi lệnh quan chỉ huy. Karin, mẹ của họ, nhìn thấy hai chị em như vậy, suýt chút nữa phì cười. Thật là giống như chị gái bà và chính bà thời thơ ấu. Còn đùa được như vậy, xem ra đối với Louise, sự tình không nghiêm trọng như họ nghĩ (Louise:Oan uổng quá, là Eleanore véo má con, đâu phải con đùa với chị ấy). Pierre de la Valliere mỉm cười, bước về phía trước, xoa đầu con gái mình._

 _\- Xem ra còn khỏe lắm !_

 _Louise cười ngây ngô, hơi cúi đầu. Không giống cái cảm giác vừa kính vừa yêu mà cô dành cho mẹ mình, với bố mình cô vẫn luôn cảm thấy dễ gần gũi, thân thiết hơn. Khác với mẹ luôn nghiêm khắc, lạnh lùng thì bố cô lại rất chiều chuộng con gái. Hình như vai trò "bố", "mẹ" ở đây bị lộn ngược thì phải ? Louise gãi đầu, vậy thì bố cô chẳng phải là "vợ" của mẹ cô. Louise rùng mình, cô cố xóa bỏ hình tượng của bố cô trong áo váy phụ nữ ra khỏi đại não. Nhưng đến đây, cô lại não bổ. Không biết bố mẹ cô, ai "ở trên", ai "ở dưới" nhỉ ? Nói thật, cô cũng chẳng tưởng tượng nổi mẹ cô "ở dưới" từ đó suy ra sự thật chỉ có một : bố cô "ở dưới". Nếu giờ mà vợ chồng Công tước biết cô con gái út của mình đang nghĩ gì chắc chắn sẽ không ngần ngại ném cô ra ngoài cửa sổ. (Thật bất hạnh ! Công tước nhà ta so với Karin thì quá yếu thế)_

 _Cộc ! Cộc!_

 _Tiếng gõ cửa vang lên. Louise hiện tại đang ở trong phòng mình. Sau khi đã xác định không còn nguy hiểm tính mạng, cô được chuyển ra khỏi phòng bệnh. Hiện tại, phòng bệnh đang chật cứng học sinh còn bị thương nặng hơn cô, bị mất vài bộ phận là chuyện bình thường. Chị gái Cattleya của cô ra mở cửa. Guiche đang đứng ở trước cửa, tay cầm một hộp quà. Khi nhìn thấy gia đình cô, khuôn mặt cậu cứng lại._

 _\- Xin lỗi ... Tôi không biết có người ... Để lần sau vậy ..._

 _\- Khoan đã !_

 _Công tước Valliere gọi. Guiche vừa định quay đầu bỏ đi thì cứng lại tại chỗ. Bố Louise quả không hổ từng là một quan chỉ huy có tài, một trong những pháp sư mạnh nhất Tristan chỉ sau mẹ cô, trong giọng nói của ông đầy quyền uy khiến người ta không thể không tuân theo. Guiche chầm chậm xoay đầu lại, toát mồ hôi lạnh. Hôm nay là ngày xui xẻo gì vậy ? Sao lại đụng trúng gia đình Louise cơ chứ ? Thật may mắn, Cattleya như một thiên thần nở nụ cười dịu dàng._

 _\- A, là bạn của Louise sao ? Không phải ngại đâu, em cứ vào đây._

 _Cattleya rất vui vẻ kéo tay Guiche dẫn vào trong phòng. Trong những bức thư viết về nhà, Louise chưa từng nhắc đến bạn bè gì cả ngoài "kẻ đó" nên thấy có người quan tâm, đến thăm Louise cô rất mừng. Nhìn thấy Guiche đến, Louise vui vẻ cất tiếng._

 _\- Guiche, hôm nay cậu đến sớm hơn mọi ngày đấy._

 _"Tớ lại hi vọng là mình đến muộn hơn chút.",Guiche toát mồ hôi hột. Thường thì cậu luôn tránh những lúc mà gia đình cô vào thăm cô. Không hiểu sao có phải là vì bóng ma của thời thơ ấu sau khi chứng kiến nữ công tước lỡ tay biến một phần rừng cây gần nhà cậu thành bình địa hay không nhưng cứ mỗi lần đối mặt với khuôn mặt lạnh lùng của nữ công tước, cậu cảm thấy áp lực sơn đại. Về phần công tước thì luôn luôn lấy thái độ ôn hòa đối đãi cậu, không hiểu sao hôm nay ánh mắt ông nhìn cậu có vài phần địch ý, chẳng lẽ cậu đã làm gì không đúng sao ? Thật ra Guiche lo lắng quá ! Chỉ là trước đây, do Nguyên soái Gramont là bạn rất thân nên Pierre thường đối xử với cậu như cháu trai. Nhưng hôm nay, Guiche lại lấy thân phận "phái nam" đi gặp con gái của ông. Vậy nên cũng dễ hiểu. Nói tóm lại, chỉ là tâm lý của một ông bố sợ đứa con gái bảo bối bị một thằng nhãi con nào đó cướp đi. Hình như Công tước đã cố tình quên cái lúc mà bố vợ ông cầm dao đuổi theo đòi thiến ông. (Pierre:Cái đó không tính !) Louise vẫn cứ hồn nhiên, không nhận ra ánh mắt sắc lẻm của bố cô và ánh mắt dò xét của những người khác, giới thiệu._

 _\- Mọi người, đây là Guiche de Gramont, bạn cùng lớp của con, con trai chú Rancis, chắc bố mẹ cũng biết rồi. Guiche, đây là bố mẹ tớ còn đây là chị cả tớ Eleanore, kia là chị hai Cattleya._

 _Vội vã cúi đầu đáp lễ, trước ánh mắt sắc như dao găm của Công tước, Guiche lạnh buốt sống lưng. Thấy Guiche lúng túng như vậy, Louise cảm thấy buồn cười. Hồi trước tán gái thì mồm mép cậu ta rất lanh lẹ mà không biết sao hôm nay lai lúng ta lúng túng như gà mắc tóc như thế. Đương nhiên, Louise không biết đây là trạng thái tâm lý thường thấy của các chàng trai khi đối mặt với gia đình nhà vợ. Nhất là khi "gia đình nhà vợ" ở đây toàn là pháp sư cấp Triangle trở nên và "bố mẹ vợ" là pháp sư huyền thoại thì nguy cơ bị "thủ tiêu" nếu dám có những ý nghĩ "không lành mạnh"là vô cùng cao._

 _\- Con trai út của Rancis à ? Đã lâu không gặp cũng lớn lắm rồi đây ...- Công tước Valliere cười lạnh. Nhiệt độ trong phòng như hạ xuống âm độ. Guiche cố giữ vững tư thế nghiêm trang, đứng thẳng lưng._

 _\- Thế hai đứa gặp nhau như thế nào ? - Cattleya, nhận thấy không khí không đúng, vội hỏi._

 _Cả Louise và Guiche cứng họng. Họ nên trả lời thế nào đây. Họ chỉ chính thức gặp mặt khi cô vừa tỉnh dậy sau cơn hôn mê. Chẳng lẽ cô lại nói là cô gặp cậu khi cậu đang tán tỉnh cô hầu gái cạnh cửa phòng cô (chuyện này đã xảy ra trong ngày đầu tiên cô đến trường, cô nhớ rất rõ bởi ngay sau đó, Kirche đã xuất hiện và khen ngợi cậu ta về "ngọn lửa bùng cháy" gì đó). Còn Guiche thì gãi đầu gãi tai, mồ hôi như tắm. Cậu chắc chắn nếu như cậu nói rằng cậu đã quan sát (Dịch: bám đuôi) cô kể từ khi cô bước chân vào ngôi trường này thì sẽ bị xem là kẻ "theo dõi cuồng" và sẽ bị "thanh lý" ngay lập tức. Pierre nhìn thấy sự lúng túng của hai người và ánh mắt ông rực lửa. Ông đánh hơi thấy mùi mờ ám. Chẳng lẽ đã có chuyện gì đó "không hài hòa" xảy ra nên chúng mới không dám nói với ông (Trình độ não bổ dúng là vô địch). Bỗng bàn tay của vợ ông nắm chặt cổ tay ông. Quay lại, Karin đang nhìn ông bằng một ánh mắt như nói rằng "Đồ ngốc!" rồi lắc đầu. Định thần lại, ông hơi xấu hổ, dường như ông hành xử có hơi quá. Nhưng không hiểu sao đối với Guiche, ông đột nhiên có nguy cơ cảm, ngay cả với Wardes - vị hôn phu của Louise, ông cũng chưa bao giờ hành xử thế này._ _Già rồi nên đâm ra nghi thần nghi quỷ chăng ?_

* * *

 _Guiche về phòng. Cậu đóng cửa lại, hai chân như nhũn ra. Úp mặt lên chiếc giường trải ga gọn gàng, thở dài. Cậu giống như một thằng ngốc vậy. Thật may là Louise rất thích món quà của cậu. Đó không phải thứ gì đặc biệt, chỉ là một quyển sách về các loại thảo dược mà cô vẫn đang tìm. Hôm trước cậu vô tình thấy nó trong hiệu sách, biết chắc cô sẽ rất thích nên mua lại. Cậu định sáng nay đem nó đên tặng cô để chúc mừng cô khỏe lại. Vì quá hưng phấn nên cậu quên mất lúc đó gia đình cô đang ở đấy. Đáng nhẽ cậu có thể lùi thời gian lại một chút. Lắc đầu, nằm đây cũng chẳng thể giải quyết điều gì, chắc cậu nên ra ngoài đi dạo một chút cho thư thái đầu óc. Nghĩ vậy cậu lại ra ngoài. Guiche định ra sân trường nơi có nhiều học sinh đang tụ tập nhưng cậu dừng bước. Ánh mắt của cậu đặt vào đám con gái tụ tập một chỗ. Ok, nên tìm một chỗ khác yên ắng hơn, cậu vẫn chưa thể đối mặt với những cô bạn gái cũ của cậu sau "cuộc chia tay thế kỷ". Cậu vòng ra đằng sau trường, khu vực sân dành riêng cho linh thú của các học sinh năm thứ hai và năm thứ ba. Không biết là sang năm cậu sẽ triệu hồi được linh thú nào nhỉ ? Tự nhiên một màu hồng quen thuộc chạm vào mắt cậu. Chưa kịp phản ứng ..._

 _\- A, là Guiche đó sao ? - Cattleya đang vuốt ve một con mèo đen, ngẩng đầu lên._

 _Xem ra là cậu mừng hụt. Biểu lộ thất vọng chỉ hiện lên trên mặt cậu trong chớp nhoáng rồi lập tức biến mất song chỉ thế cũng đủ để con người nhạy cảm như Cattleya nhận ra cậu đang nghĩ gì. Cô đặt bàn tay lên miệng, cười khúc khích._

 _\- Xem ra chị không phải là Valliere mà cậu muốn gặp mặt._

 _\- Không... Chị đang nói gì vậy ?- Guiche đỏ bừng mặt, chống chế dù rằng Cattleya nói rất đúng._

 _\- Chứ không phải em vừa nghĩ chị là Louise sao ?_

 _Guiche chọn cách "im lặng là vàng". Hình như gia đình của Louise chẳng thể có một ai là bình thường cả. Nhìn khuôn mặt và đôi mắt hiền hậu của Cattleya, cậu có cảm tưởng như cô đang nhìn thấu con người cậu. Cattleya phì cười, đứng dậy, tiến về đứng cạnh Guiche. Đôi mắt cô nhìn những con linh thú đang ăn uống, vui đùa và ngủ. Cậu quay sang chỗ khác. Trông bức tường đá đằng kia có vẻ rất hợp gu thẩm mĩ của cậu !_

 _\- Guiche, em thích bé Louise chứ ?- Cattleya lên tiếng, phá tan sự im lặng._

 _\- Ừm...-Guiche hơi do dự một chút rồi cũng gật đầu. Dù cậu có lắc đầu đi chăng nữa thì chắc chị ấy cũng biết._

 _\- Chị biết mà ! - Cattleya mỉm cười - Em biết không, Louise là một đứa trẻ rất cứng đầu, một khi đã muốn làm cái gì nó phải làm thật hoàn hảo. Vì vậy lên việc không thể điều khiển pháp thuật của chính mình luôn là nỗi đau trong lòng nó. Vì mặc cảm mà nó tự bế kín chính mình, ngày này qua ngày khác chỉ muốn chứng tỏ bản thân mình. Ngay cả đối với chị, nó cũng chưa từng thực sự cho phép chạm vào vị trí sâu kín trong lòng nó. Dù rằng người khác có thể nói là nó rất ích kỷ nhưng chưa ai biết rằng nó luôn rất đau. Đó là nỗi đau về sự yếu đuối của chính mình. Em biết không, Louise chưa bao giờ muốn trở thành một pháp sư mạnh mẽ như mẹ chị, nó chỉ muốn có sức mạnh để có thể tự bảo vệ mình và bảo vệ những điều quan trọng đối với mình. Nhưng mà con bé lại không thể làm được điều nó muốn, nó không thể điều khiển thứ vũ khí của mình. Vì vậy mà những lời phỉ báng, châm chọc đã gần như phá hủy nó. Có lẽ vì thế, tính cách của con bé trở nên cực đoan. Thế nên Guiche, làm ơn hãy kiên nhẫn với nó. Louise cần có ai đó ở bên cạnh mình. Thời gian của chị không còn dài, nên nhờ cậy em._

* * *

Guiche tỉnh lại. Gió rét khiến người cậu hơi run. Cái chăn đã bị cậu đạp bay xuống giường lúc mơ ngủ. Gãi cổ, cậu ngáp dài một tiếng. Ngoài trời vẫn tối đen như mực. Lại nhớ đến những lời mà chị Cattleya đã nói. Cậu chẳng biết đây có phải là thứ mà người ta gọi là "trớ trêu" hay không. Louise với sự kiên cường, lòng chấp nhất, không bao giờ bỏ cuộc của cô đã luôn là một chỗ dựa tinh thần cho cậu. Chỉ cần nhìn thấy cô luôn cố gắng mỗi ngày, cậu cảm thấy bản thân mình cần phải trưởng thành hơn. Nếu nói cậu xem cô là thần tượng cũng không quá đáng. Nhưng thường là thần tượng trong mắt người hâm mộ cũng sẽ không có nhiều khuyết điểm như cậu thấy ở cô. Cô rất nóng tính, chỉ một chuyện rất đơn giản cũng có thể làm cô phát hỏa nhưng đồng thời cũng có vài phần khoan dung. Cậu đã từng thấy một cô hầu gái vô tình làm đổ bánh kem vào áo của cô nhưng thay vì làm quá cô lại rất dễ dàng tha thứ và không làm gì hơn ngoài vài lời nhắc nhở. Tóm lại cậu chưa từng thấy cô nổi nóng với người hầu. Còn có cái cá tính làm trước suy nghĩ sau đem lai bao nhiêu rắc rối cho mọi người. Cậu chẳng thể quên nổi cái lần cô bỏ qua những lời hướng dẫn tỉ mỉ của các giáo viên trong giờ học Độc dược và tự chế ra loại độc dược của riêng mình. Kết quả, đương nhiên là thành công, phải nói là thành công quá mức khiến cho hôm đó trong phòng học, tất cả học sinh cũng như giáo sư hôn mê, bất tỉnh. Hay là lúc cô đi điều tra về một hồn ma ở tháp Vô trong trường. Kết quả, phòng Hiệu trưởng bị phá hủy, thêm vào đó là phòng thay đồ nữ bay mất cánh cửa, bộ sưu tập tiểu thuyết "không đàng hoàng" của thầy Hiệu trưởng bị phơi bày ra ánh sáng. Cậu cũng biết cô luôn cố tình xung phong trong các giờ thực hành dù biết rằng phép thuật của mình đến cuối cùng cũng chỉ nổ tung và cô sẽ lại bị phạt ở lại dọn dẹp lớp học. Lí do thật sự mà cô xung phong đương nhiên là cô cố tình dùng những vụ nổ để tấn công những kẻ bắt nạt mình một cách quang minh chính đại. Và lũ ngốc ấy chưa từng phát hiện ra. Cậu cũng biết cô thích uống hồng trà vào buổi sáng, món ăn ưa thích của cô là bánh ga tô hay đồ ăn ngọt nói chung. Cậu biết mỗi khi buồn cô thường chạy ra khu rừng sau trường để "luyện tập" (Nhờ vào việc này mà trong khu rừng đã có một bãi đất trống mới). Có thể nói nhờ những nỗ lực của cô mà cậu vẫn chưa hoàn toàn mất hi vọng. Bây giờ chị của cô lại muốn cậu có thể trở thành chỗ dựa tinh thần cho cô.

 _\- Thời gian của chị không còn dài, nên nhờ cậy em._

Bởi vì có thể chị ấy sẽ không còn cơ hội nữa.

* * *

 **Chương này là flashback của Guiche về những sự kiện xảy ra trước chương 3 và một chút suy nghĩ của cậu ta. Trong chương tiếp theo, tớ sẽ giới thiệu kĩ càng hơn về "Leonardo" và trận chiến 6000 năm trước.**

 **Cảm ơn những bạn đã đọc và ủng hộ cho câu chuyện của tớ.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chap 5: 6000 năm trước (1)**

BÙM!

\- Chết tiệt !

Tại một vùng núi băng tuyết bao phủ, đang diễn ra một trận chiến. Một thiếu niên với mái tóc đen, đeo kính một mắt cùng với một người đàn ông tóc đỏ, vóc dáng bặm trợn và một người phụ nữ tóc vàng, thân hình nóng bỏng đang chiến đấu với một kẻ mặc khôi giáp đen. Chiếc mũ sát chùm kín đầu, chỉ để lộ ra hai mắt đỏ rực như máu của kẻ đó. Kẻ đó gào lên điên cuồng như một con thú, thanh kiếm to gần bằng người hắn vung lên.

\- Tất cả mau tránh ra!- Thiếu niên tóc đen hét lên.

Ba người vội tách ra. Một luồng kiếm phong chẻ đôi trái núi ngay sau họ. Thiếu niên toát mồ hôi lạnh nhìn trái núi hoàn toàn bị cắt ra làm đôi. Chỉ chậm một chút thôi đó sẽ là số phận của họ. Bão tuyết rất lạnh nhưng ba người mồ hôi cứ túa ra. Tên hắc kỵ sĩ không quan tâm họ đã kịp định thần lại hay chưa, gầm lên vung kiếm chém về phía thiếu niên. Thiếu niên vội vã né tránh. Tay phải của cậu vung kiếm đánh trả. Kỵ sĩ xoay người dễ dàng né tránh và tung một cú đá vào bụng cậu.

\- Hự!- Thiếu niên đó không kịp phản ứng, bị đá văng đi, vùi trong tuyết.

Người đàn ông tóc đỏ vội tiếp ứng. Thanh trường thương trên tay hắn bao trùm trong ánh sáng đỏ đâm thẳng về phía ky sĩ. Hắc kỵ sĩ chỉ khẽ nhún chân, nhảy lên, tránh được trường thương rồi tung một cú đã trời giáng vào mặt của hắn. Người đàn ông ngã lăn ra đất. Với sức mạnh của cú đá, nếu như hắn là người bình thường thì có thể cái đầu của hắn đã bay mất rồi.

\- FINAL FLASH !

Ánh sáng vàng bao trùm hắc kị sĩ. Một vụ nổ làm băng tuyết bắn ra bốn phía, cả vùng núi chấn động. Người phụ nữ tóc vàng hai tay đưa về phía trước, thở hổn hển.

\- Thành công rồi ?

Đột nhiên cô cảm thấy một luồng khí hắc ám đằng sau lưng mình. Ý nghĩ duy nhất trong đầu cô lúc này chỉ có cái chết.

Keng !

Người thiếu niên không biết từ bao giờ đã chạy đến sau lưng cô, thanh kiếm của cậu ta chống lại thanh cự kiếm đang chém xuống. của hắc kỵ sĩ. Răng của thiếu niến nghiến kèn kẹt, máu từ khóe miệng chảy ra. Hai chân của cậu lún sâu xuống tuyết. Với vóc dáng nhỏ bé của cậu, chẳng ai nghĩ là cậu ta có thể chống lại đối thủ cao hơn hai mét, tay cầm một thanh cự kiếm to gần bằng cơ thể của hắn.

Phập!

Hắc kỵ sĩ gầm lên đau đớn. Thanh trường thương đỏ đâm vào mắt trái của hắn. Nhân cơ hội đó, thiếu niên tung chân đạp bay hắn. Máu nhuộm đỏ tuyết trắng. Tên Hắc kỵ sĩ ngày càng trở nên điên cuồng. Luồng sức mạnh tỏa ra từ hắn khiến ba người khác khó thở. Hắc ám năng lượng bao phủ quanh người hắn. Hai quả cầu đen hình thành trong hai lòng bàn tay hắn. Ba người tái xanh mặt. Nếu để hắn sử dụng chiêu đó, chắc chắn cả vùng đất sẽ bị hủy diệt. Ngay lập tức khí của ba người tăng mạnh. Một âm thanh như tiếng thủy tinh vỡ vang lên. Người thiếu niên tóc đen biến thành một con quái vật có nước da đỏ như máu, hai răng nanh dài, trên lưng là đôi cánh dơi. Gã đàn ông tóc đỏ thì biến thành một con quái vật đầu sư tử, trên tay hắn móng vuốt mọc dài ra, sắc bén. Người phụ nữ tóc vàng biến thành một con quái vật màu trắng, trên lưng là đôi cánh bướm, đôi mắt vàng to như mắt của loài con trùng.

\- Mau tập trung sức mạnh cho ta.- Thiếu niên hô lên, hai tay hắn bắt chéo trước ngực.

Hai người kia gật đầu. Tay họ chạm vào vai người thiếu niên. Nguồn năng lượng khổng lồ của họ chảy vào trong người cậu. Hai quả cầu đen trên tay của Hắc kỵ sĩ hợp lại làm một, bắn thẳng về phía ba người. Lập tức xung quanh ba người xuất hiện một lá chắn năng lượng màu vàng chặn đứng quả cầu đen lại. Ba người cảm thấy năng lượng của họ như nước vỡ đê, cứ liên tục chảy ra. Họ nghiến răng, dùng hết sức để duy trì lá chắn này, chân họ dần dần bị đẩy lùi về phía sau. Mạch máu của họ như muốn vỡ tung.

\- Không ổn ! Mau truyền tất cả năng lượng cho ta!

Hai người kia gật đầu. Lần này tất cả sức mạnh của họ chảy vào trong cơ thể thiếu niên. Thiếu niên cảm thấy ngực mình đau buốt, trong cổ họng đã có vị tanh tanh. Cắn răng chịu đau đớn, cậu tập trung hết sức mạnh vào tay, hất tung quả cầu đen lên trên trời. Ngay sau đó, ba người đồng loạt ngã xuống, khôi phục dáng hình con người. Máu từ miệng người thiếu niên trào ra thấm đỏ tuyết. Hai người kia thì trắng nhợt sắc mặt, trông như thể già đi mấy chục tuổi. Hắc kỵ sĩ vẫn không có vẻ gì là mệt mỏi. Hắn gầm lên, vung cự kiếm tấn công. Ba người bị dồn vào tuyệt cảnh. Vừa rồi họ đã dùng hết ma lực để phá giải đòn tấn công của hắn, giờ thì họ ngay cả bước đi còn khó khăn. Nhưng ngay khi họ tin chắc rằng mình sẽ chết, một chùm sáng trắng đánh văng tên Hắc kỵ sĩ.

\- Thật là rắc rối ! Để ta phải đi giải quyết chuyện này.

Một thanh niên có mái tóc màu trắng và đồng tử đỏ như máu đang lơ lửng ở ngay trên đầu của ba người, thở dài. Thanh niên này có khuôn mặt tuấn tú, đầy ngạo khí, nhìn xuống thế gian bằng con mắt của kẻ bề trên nhưng không làm cho người ta chán ghét mà cảm thấy hắn xứng đáng như vậy. Mặc bộ áo màu trắng, cùng với áo choàng đỏ được cố định bằng sợi xích vàng, trên áo choàng thêu hình đầu rồng nói lên xuất thân cao quý của hắn. Nhìn thấy hắn, ba người kia trong đôi mắt dấy lên hi vọng.

\- Thái tử Arc !

Lờ đi họ, Arc nhìn về phía Hắc kỵ sĩ. Trong đôi mắt của Arc tràn đầy khinh bỉ, thương hại. Hắn lắc đầu, nhếch mép cười.

\- Rõ ràng là một con chó điên ! Thật là làm ta thất vọng đấy, Cain !

Nhận ra sự hiện hữu của Arc, xung quanh tên Hắc kỵ sĩ, Cain, nguồn năng lượng hắc ám bùng lên như ngọn lửa đổ thêm dầu. Không thể chịu đựng nổi áp lực tỏa ra từ luồng khí đó, người đàn ông tóc đỏ và người phụ nữ đồng loạt thổ huyết, ngã gục xuống. Nếu như người bình thường đối mặt thì có thể đã vỡ tim mà chết rồi nhưng Arc chẳng hề bị ảnh hưởng, khuôn. mặt của hắn vẫn tỏ vẻ ngán ngẩm. Hắn từ từ hạ xuống mặt đất, đứng trước mặt Cain. Bước đến trước mặt của hắc kỵ sĩ, Arc dừng lại mỉm cười.

\- Sao thế, em trai ? Sợ sao ?

Tên Hắc Kỵ sĩ gầm lên, vung thanh cự kiếm chém xuống. Arc không hề tránh lé, hắn đưa tay bắt lấy lưỡi kiếm một cách dễ dàng. Người ngoài nhìn vào sẽ vô cùng kinh ngạc. Dù tên kỵ sĩ có cố gắng nhấn thanh kiếm xuống, Arc vẫn cứ thản nhiên đứng đó cứ như kẻ đang đấu với hắn không phải là một kẻ cao gần hai mét mà chỉ là một đứa trẻ con đang đùa nghịch vậy. Đột nhiên ánh mắt chán nản của Arc trở nên lạnh lẽo, đôi mày nhíu lại.

\- Đùa thế là quá đủ rồi !

Một thanh trường kiếm xuất hiện trên bàn tay của Arc. Hắn đâm thẳng về phía trước. Thanh kiếm đâm vào bụng của Hắc kỵ sĩ, xỏ xuyên qua phần lưng đơn giản như xuyên qua một miếng đậu phụ. Không để cho hắn kịp phản ứng, Arc rút thanh kiếm ra và chém. Nhát chém phá tan khôi giáp của Hắc kỵ sĩ, kéo dài từ vai trái của hắn cho đến hông bên phải, máu tươi túa ra. Thế nhưng không có một giọt máu nào chạm được vào Arc. Tên kỵ sĩ quỵ xuống, có thể nghe âm thanh tiếng thở dốc của hắn. Arc giơ cao thanh kiếm lên, ánh sáng trắng tập trung vào lưỡi kiếm. Đây là đòn quyết định.

"Arc, dừng tay!"

Thanh kiếm đang chuẩn bị chém xuống bỗng khựng lại giữa không trung. Một giọng nói trầm thấp, quen thuộc vang lên trong đầu hắn. Nhíu mày, khó chịu nhưng Arc vẫn thu hồi lại sức mạnh của mình.

"Không giết nó ! Phong ấn nó lại !"

Lần này, Arc mỉm cười. Xem ra hắn đã sai khi vội tin rằng ông ta còn có lương tâm. Phong ấn Cain so với giết chết hắn còn tệ hơn gấp nhiều lần. Kẻ bị phong ấn sẽ vĩnh viễn chỉ có thể sống trong bóng tối, cảm nhận thời gian trôi qua mà không thể làm bất cứ điều gì. Cầm thanh kiếm, cắt một đường trên lòng bàn tay trái của hắn. Trong miệng lẩm bẩm chú văn. Máu nhỏ xuống dưới chân hắn. Một ma pháp trận hình đầu rồng đen hình thành ngay phía dưới. Vung tay lên, ma pháp trận lướt xuống ngay dưới chân của Cain, sấm sét đen bỗng xuất hiện khóa chặt hắn lại. Nhận ra số phận của mình, Cain gào lên không cam lòng. Trong giờ phút này , thần trí của hắn bỗng trở nên rõ ràng.

\- _Cain, hãy nhớ ngươi là Hoàng tử của Halkegenia, là người thừa kế độc nhất của ta. Ngươi có trách nhiệm nặng nề hơn bất cứ ai khác. Ta không cần một người thừa kế thất bại._

Hắn muốn cười, cười thật to. Cả cuộc đời hắn đến phút cuối cũng chỉ là một trò đùa. Là đứa con trai độc nhất của Hoàng đế, từ khi sinh ra hắn đã có được sự kính ngưỡng của tất cả mọi người. Ngay từ lúc hắn cất tiếng khóc chào đời, hắn đã là người thừa kế ngai vàng của Halkegenia. Hắn là kẻ chỉ đứng dưới một người mà trên vạn người. Hoàng đế đã đặt rất nhiều kỳ vọng vào hắn, mục tiêu của ông là dạy dỗ hắn trở thành một người thừa kế hoàn hảo. Đó là một vinh dự nhưng đồng thời cũng là áp lực. Hoàng đế đối với hắn chưa từng là một người bố. Hắn là "người thừa kế" mà không phải "con trai". Hắn chỉ có một nhiệm vụ duy nhất là làm hài lòng ông ấy, thỏa mãn những yêu cầu do ông ấy đề ra. Vì vậy hắn đã cố gắng hết sức để trở thành một Hoàng tử của Halkegenia để có thể dành lấy tình thương của ông ấy. Hắn cố gắng để có thể làm ông tự hào nhưng dường như thế vẫn mãi mãi là chưa đủ.

Arc xuất hiện. Đó là lần đầu tiên thế giới quan của Cain bị lật nghiêng. Hắn không phải là đứa con trai duy nhất của Hoàng đế, hắn còn có một người anh trai cùng cha khác mẹ. Arc được sinh ra từ cuộc tình chớp nhoáng giữa một phụ nữ loài người và Hoàng đế, một kẻ có dòng máu lai giữa con người và Type. Lúc đầu, ngoài sự chán ghét đối với thân phận của Arc, hắn chẳng cảm thấy người anh trai này đáng để cho hắn lưu ý. Cho đến một ngày, hắn nhận ra không biết từ lúc nào, Arc đã thay thế vị trí của hắn trong mắt Hoàng đế.

\- _Ngươi không thể trở thành Hoàng đế. Ngươi không đủ khả năng !_

Chỉ một lời nói như phủ nhận sự tồn tại của hắn. Hắn sinh ra đã được định làm Hoàng đế tương lai, học để trở thành Hoàng đế, thậm chí cả sống cũng chỉ để làm Hoàng đế. Nếu như không thể làm Hoàng đế thì biết bao nhiêu năm hắn đã nỗ lực vì cái gì ? Chính cả cha hắn, kẻ đã từng nói rằng hắn sẽ trở thành Hoàng đế nhưng giờ ông lại nói hắn không đủ khả năng. Bởi vì Arc so với hắn mạnh mẽ hơn, thông minh hơn và hơn cả là tàn nhẫn hơn. Đúng thế, trong mắt của Hoàng đế, Arc là người thừa kế hoàn hảo.

 _\- Tất cả là lỗi của hắn, nếu hắn không tồn tại ngươi sẽ là Hoàng đế._

Trong giờ phút hắn tuyệt vọng nhất, Chaos xuất hiện. Hắn biết Hoàng đế ghét tất cả những gì những gì liên quan đến Chaos và hợp tác với Chaos có thể khến Hoàng đế hoàn toàn buông tay cho đứa con trai này. Nhưng hắn cần lợi dụng Chaos để đoạt lại tất cả những gì thuộc về hắn. Những thứ mà Arc đã cướp đi từ hắn. Sức mạnh mà Chaos cho hắn thật tuyệt vời ! Hắn như bị chìm đắm trong đó, không cách nào thoát ra. Trong đầu hắn chỉ còn một nghĩ duy nhất.

"Giết chết Arc và Hoàng đế."

Trước khi hắn kịp nhận ra hắn đã không còn là chính bản thân mình. Người mẹ yêu thương hắn nhất, vị hôn thê mà hắn yêu thương nhất đều chết dưới tay của hắn. Thế nhưng hắn vẫn không mảy may đau lòng. Cha hắn phái người truy sát hắn, hắn cũng không có chút cảm giác gì. Nhưng lúc này tại sao lại đau đến thế ? Bởi vì hắn nhận ra mình đã sai. Hắn không nên coi Hoàng đế là cha hắn. Chính vì dùng đôi mắt của một đứa con trai nhìn cha mình, hắn đã quên mất ông ta là một kẻ máu lạnh. Hắn hối hận vì đã sống chỉ để dành lấy sự công nhận của ông ta. Hắn hối hận vì đã giết chết những người thật sự quan tâm đến mình chỉ vì một mộng tưởng. Nhưng đã quá muộn. Tất cả những gì chờ đợi hắn chỉ còn là bóng tối.

* * *

\- Hoàng đế bệ hạ, thần đã hoàn thành nhiệm vụ.

Arc quỳ một chân, tay đặt lên ngực. Trước mặt hắn, ngồi trên ngai vàng, đội vương miện là một người đàn ông có mái tóc màu trắng và đôi mắt đỏ như máu. Trái ngược với Arc, người đàn ông đó mặc áo đen và áo choàng đỏ. Trông khuôn mặt của hai người có tới tám thành giống nhau nhưng khác với vẻ chán nản cố hữu trên khuôn mặt của Arc, người đàn ông đó giống như xem cuộc đời là một màn kịch lớn không đáng để hắn phải quan tâm.

\- Khá lắm, con trai ta!

Arc cười lạnh. Chỉ vì một câu nói này đã hủy diệt cuộc đời của Cain khiến hắn rơi vào cảnh vạn kiếp bất phục. Đó chính là điểm khác biệt giữa hắn và Cain. Hắn không cần vì những lời khen vô giá trị này mà cố gắng bởi hắn biết ông ta đến cuối cùng chưa từng xem hắn là con trai. Cain quên mất điều đó nên đã phải trả giá thê thảm. Hoàng đế đứng dậy, chắp hai tay ra sau lưng, nhíu mày.

\- Xem ra gần đây những hàn động của Chaos ngày càng táo bạo ! Hắn dám cả gan lợi dụng Cain thì cũng sẽ có thể lợi dụng những người khác. Arc, hãy mau điều tra cho ta, phải bắt được các tay sai của Chaos dù bằng bất cứ giá nào.

\- Vâng, thưa bệ hạ !

Ra khỏi căn phòng, ánh mắt của Arc trở nên vô cùng lạnh lẽo. Hắn nhếch mép cười. Chuyện Hoàng đế ghét Chaos đã chẳng phải là chuyện lạ. Dù rằng Type-Chaos chính là thủy tổ của Type. Theo truyền thuyết thì từ khi thế giới này hình thành, Chaos đã tồn tại. Bằng sức mạnh của mình Chaos đã tạo ra các sinh vật mang tên Type với sức mạnh vượt trội. Và bằng sức mạnh mà Chaos đã trao cho, Type đã thống trị vùng đất Halkegenia tươi đẹp. Vì vậy mà Chaos được coi là Thần của các Type. Thế nhưng cũng bởi vậy mà dưới sự thống trị của Chaos, giống loài của họ không có sự tự do, họ chỉ là con chó săn chỉ đâu đánh đó của Chaos. Cho đến khi một người can đảm đứng lên nói rằng.

 _\- Cứ thế này, chúng ta ngay cả tương lai cũng không có._

Và thế là Type đã nổi dậy chống lại Thần minh của chính họ. Lần đầu tiên họ có thể lựa chọn quan điểm của chính mình mà không còn phải lệ thuộc vào sự đồng ý của Chaos. Chaos bị đánh bại và giam giữ trong chiếc hộp Pandora. Người can đảm ngày đó thì trở thành vị Hoàng đế đầu tiên của Halkegenia. Nhưng ý thức của Chaos vẫn luôn chờ cơ hội để có thể thoát ra ngoài. Chẳng giúp gì được khi còn rất nhiều kẻ là tín đồ của Chaos. Không chỉ thế, hiện tại Tinh linh tộc và loài người đang có mâu thuẫn với Type. Điều khiến họ phải lo lắng chính là Chaos sẽ lợi dụng mâu thuẫn này để lật đổ chính quyền của Type ở Halkegenia.

\- Đó không phải là điều ngươi mong đợi sao, Thái tử điện hạ ?

Một thanh niên có mái tóc vàng và đôi mắt màu xanh lục cầm ly rượu, mỉm cười. Hắn chẳng hề quan tâm đến địa vị cao quý của vị Thái tử Halkegenia, chỉ nằm kềnh ra trên ghế bành, nhìn Arc bằng ánh mắt hài hước. Arc cũng không quan tâm đến sự vô lễ của hắn, trả lời.

\- Thế nhưng bây giờ chưa phải lúc. Ngươi đã thấy, nếu ta dám có hành động như Cain, lợi dụng sức mạnh của Chaos để lật đổ Hoàng đế thì kết quả cũng chỉ là trở thành vật hi sinh. Hoàng đế không phải là một kẻ dễ qua mặt.

\- Chẳng lẽ ngươi đang sợ ? - Người thanh niên tóc vàng khiêu khích.

\- Sợ ư ?- Arc mỉm cười.- Đương nhiên là rất sợ. Sợ đến nỗi ta không dám nhìn thẳng vào mắt của hắn, sợ rằng hắn sẽ đọc được ý nghĩ của ta. Nhưng ta sẽ không bao giờ ... không bao giờ bỏ qua cho hắn. Ta muốn hắn và cả cái vương quốc chết tiệt của hắn đi tìm chết.

Nghe xong, người thanh niên tóc vàng ngẩn ngơ rồi đột ngột phá lên cười. Hắn đứng lên, giang rộng hai tay nói.

\- Rất ấn tượng ! Vậy ta, Brimir Ru Rumiru Yuru Viri Vee Varutori, sẽ chống mắt mà chờ xem sự hận thù sẽ giúp ngươi đi đến đâu.

* * *

 **Trong chương này và các chương sắp tới tớ sẽ trình bày câu chuyện của 6000 năm về trước. Trong câu chuyện này sẽ nói rõ lí do tại sao Type lại bị tiêu diệt, lí do mà con người và Tinh linh tộc trở thành địch nhân. Các nhân vật quan trọng trong câu chuyện sẽ lần lượt xuất hiện. Về phần nhân vật Cain bị phong ấn trong chương này sẽ là một yếu tố rất quan trọng.**

 **Hi vọng các bạn tiếp tục ủng hộ cho truyện của tớ.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chap 6: 6000 năm trước (2)**

Bạn thân là gì ? Theo định nghĩa của Brimir, bạn thân là kẻ mà khi bạn đang đứng chênh vênh trên bờ vực thẳm thì đi tới bồi cho bạn một cú đá để bạn rơi hẳn xuống. Bản thân hắn chắc chắn là một bằng chứng tiêu biểu. Toàn thân hắn toát mồ hôi lạnh, đứng trước mặt hắn là một người phụ nữ tóc vàng rất xinh đẹp nhưng cái phần xinh đẹp đó lại bị ảnh hưởng bởi khuôn mặt đỏ gay vì giận dữ. Hắn quay đầu nhìn về phía Arc. Người thanh niên có mái tóc màu bạch kim khóe miệng nhếch lên, giễu cợt.

\- Brimir, thật quá bất ngờ ! Ngươi lại dám quấy rối tiểu thư Venus trước mặt mọi người.

Rõ ràng chính là ngươi đẩy ta ! Brimir muốn hét lên mà không được. Chuyện này nói rõ ra thì vô cùng đơn giản. Khi một trong Tứ Thiên Vương, Type - Venus, được gọi đến chỗ Arc chuẩn bị nhận lệnh thì thấy Brimir ở đó. Biết rõ mâu thuẫn giữa hai giống loài, Brimir vội cáo biệt Arc. Nhưng Arc đâu để cho Brimir có thể dễ dàng ra ngoài. Đúng vào lúc này bản tính thích đùa ác của hắn lại nổi lên. Ngay khi Brimir đến gần trước mặt Venus, tay của Arc khẽ búng nhẹ. Một luồng khí đập vào lưng của Brimir không đủ để gây thương tích nhưng cũng đủ để khiến hắn mất thăng bằng. Với chỉ số may mắn bằng không của Brimir tất nhiên mặt hắn lại đáp đúng vào giữa ngực của Venus. Hiện tại, luồng hắc khí trên người của Venus tỏa ra có thể ngang ngửa với Cain trong trạng thái cuồng loạn.

\- Brimir !

Nghe thấy giọng nói quen thuộc này, Brimir gần như chết đứng tại chỗ. Arc bất ngờ, huýt sáo. Xem ra mọi chuyện còn thú vị hơn hắn tưởng. Một cô gái có vóc người nhỏ bé, mái tóc vàng nhạt, đôi tai dài là biểu tượng của tinh linh tộc, trên tay cầm một thanh trường kiếm tựa vào vai. Brimir từ từ quay đầu lại cứng ngoắc như robot, gương mặt cười như mếu.

\- Sasha thân ...

\- CHẾT ĐI !

* * *

\- Liệu chúng ta làm vậy có đúng không ?

Nhìn thấy những người bị cho là kẻ sùng bái Chaos bị bắt lại, cậu thiếu niên tóc đen hỏi. Người đàn ông tóc đỏ có gương mặt bặm trợn hừ lạnh rồi vung tay vỗ vào đầu cậu thiếu niên.

\- Đó không phải là chuyện ngươi nên quan tâm, ranh con ! Việc chúng ta phải làm chỉ là tuân lệnh của Hoàng gia và làm tẫn trách nhiệm.

"Nhưng dù như thế ...", cậu thiếu niên lo lắng nhìn binh lính không kể già trẻ bắt đi tất cả những người bị cho là tay sai của Chaos. Họ không có sức mạnh để chống lại mà luôn miệng kêu rằng họ bị oan và chưa từng có ý nghĩ chống lại Hoàng đế. Không phải truyền thuyết đã nói rằng tay sai của Chaos là những kẻ cuồng bạo và liều lĩnh đó sao ? Vậy tại sao cậu chỉ có thể thấy những người đang tuyệt vọng, chỉ muốn chứng minh rằng mình vô tội. Cậu nhớ lại Hoàng tử Cain và cách hành xử mất đi lý trí của anh ta. So với những gì cậu đã thấy, họ chỉ là những người dân bình thường thôi. Lần đầu tiên, cậu thiếu niên Apollo tự hỏi điều cậu làm có đúng hay không.

Type - Apollo thuộc gia tộc Solaire là tên của cậu. Từ khi còn rất nhỏ, Apollo đã được xem như một thần đồng. Khi cậu sinh ra thì gia tộc của cậu đã suy kiệt và vì thế người cha thất bại của cậu đặt hết kỳ vọng trấn hưng gia tộc lên vai đứa con trai thông minh, tài giỏi của mình. Không phụ lòng mong mỏi của cha mình, dù còn rất trẻ, Apollo đã trở thành một trong bốn vị Thiên vương. Ở Halkegenia, Tứ Thiên vương là những chiến binh mạnh nhất, chỉ đứng sau Hoàng gia. Để có thể trở thành một Thiên vương thì điều kiện đầu tiên là phải đạt tới cấp độ King. Type có bốn dạng hình thái:

Proto - đây là hình dạng thật sự của Type, trông giống như những con quái vật được tạo lên từ các tấm thủy tinh màu ghép lại. Sức mạnh ở hình thái này chỉ vào khoảng trung bình.

Berserker - Đúng như tên của nó. Hình thái này chỉ được đạt tới sau khi đã siêu việt dạng Proto. Sức mạnh của hình thái này rất lớn nhưng vô cùng khó điều khiển. Có thể coi như đây là một dạng bạo phát, đánh đổi lý trí để đạt được ma lực. (tẩu hỏa nhập ma)

Knight - trong hình thái này, sức mạnh đã vô cùng ổn định. Đạt được cấp độ này đã có thể xem như là cao thủ. Có sức mạnh giống như hoặc mạnh hơn dạng Berserker nhưng lại có thể giữ vững lý trí.

King - cấp độ cao nhất, rất ít người đạt được.

Dù rằng nghe như vậy thì giống như lên cấp trong game, nhưng thật ra Berserker thậm chí không thể gọi là một hình thái mà chỉ có thể gọi là trạng thái. Chẳng hạn như không chỉ Proto mới có thể sử dụng hình thái Berserker mà các Knight và King cũng có thể. Dù rằng cấp độ càng cao thì khi bước vào trạng thái này sẽ càng khó điều khiển lí trí. Đó cũng là cách Chaos dùng để điều khiển tay sai của mình, bằng cách lợi dung hình thái Berserker trong họ nhằm gây lên cuồng bạo hóa sau đó ăn mòn tâm trí họ.

Apollo nhíu mày, cậu chỉ sử dụng trạng thái Berserker một lần duy nhất nhưng cũng đủ cho cậu cảm thấy sợ hãi. Cái cảm giác cả thế giới như biến thành màu đỏ như máu. Sự thèm muốn giết chóc. Hủy diệt thế giới. Cái cảm giác sức mạnh tràn đầy trong từng mạch máu. Có thể sẵn sàng giết chết người thân của mình mà không hề hối hận. Cánh tay nắm dây cương ngựa của cậu run lẩy bẩy.

Apollo rất ghét sự đổ máu. Cậu rất ghét chiến tranh. Nhưng dường như số phận bắt buộc cậu phải đi lên con đường này. Điều duy nhất mà cậu yêu quý chính là nghệ thuật. Nghệ thuật chỉ biết làm đẹp cho thế giới chứ không bao giờ hủy diệt nó với những trận chiến vô nghĩa lý. Nếu để mọi người biết một trong Tứ thiên vương lại có ý nghĩ này chắc chắn những kẻ vốn đã bất mãn với bước tiến quá nhanh của cậu sẽ thừa dịp mà châm chọc, hạ bệ. Vì thế nên cậu chỉ có thể giữ lại những suy nghĩ bất mãn của mình trong lòng. Cậu tự động viên mình phải tin vào Thái tử. Thái tử là con trai của của Hoàng đế và là người sẽ kế thừa đế chế Halkegenia, chắc chắn ngài ấy sẽ không làm điều bất lợi cho cha mình và quốc gia của mình. Trong lúc đó, Apollo đã vô tình quên mất rằng Arc không chỉ có dòng máu của Type mà còn mang theo huyết thống của loài người.

Chỉ trong một tháng sau đó, các vụ bắt bớ, chém giết ngày càng nhiều. Sau một vụ ám sát không thành do các tín đồ của Chaos gây ra khiến Hoàng đế vô cùng tức giận. Ông ta thậm chí đã cho con trai mình quyền được phép chém giết những kẻ chống đối dù là tinh linh tộc, người, hay thậm chí là Type đi nữa. Tiếng khóc, tiếng nguyền rủa, oán thán vang lên khắp nơi. Đã manh nha xuất hiện một số cuộc phản loạn nhưng lại nhanh chóng bị dập tắt bởi Thái tử Arc và Tứ Thiên vương. Ngồi trong phòng mình, nhìn ra ngoài cửa sổ Hoàng cung, Arc nhìn thấy bốn Thiên vương đang cố trấn áp các loạn dân. Ánh mắt của hắn vô cùng lạnh lẽo.

\- Chỉ còn lại một chút nữa thôi !

* * *

\- Bệ hạ ! Mong người xem xét lại ! Cứ thế này thì đế chế sẽ bị phân liệt mất !

\- Câm miệng !

Chát !

Chiếc ly rượu nạm vàng đập trúng đầu của Apollo, vỡ tan. Trên trán của cậu máu chảy, nhỏ từng giọt xuống đất. Người đàn ông ngồi trên ngai vàng, Hoàng đế, nhìn cậu bằng ánh mắt như muốn lấy đầu cậu ngay tại đây và ngay bây giờ. Thế nhưng Apollo vẫn không sợ hãi. Cậu biết nếu bây giờ cậu rút lui thì tất cả sẽ không còn ý nghĩa gì nữa. Cậu không thể chịu đựng được việc những người vô tội bị tàn sát. Hoàng đế với tính cách ngày càng đa nghi đã ra lệnh cho con trai của mình giết những kẻ được cho là tín đồ của Chaos và gia đình của họ mà không cần bất cứ bằng chứng nào. Ngay đến một kẻ hiếu chiến như Type - Anima (gã đàn ông tóc đỏ) cũng nhận ra chuyện này có ảnh hưởng nghiêm trọng đến thế nào.

\- Ngươi nghĩ rằng một thằng nhãi ranh như ngươi có quyền để chống lại mệnh lệnh của ta ư ? - Hoàng đế lạnh lùng nói. - Có lẽ ngươi đã quên, Tứ Thiên vương đến cuối cùng cũng chỉ là con chó săn của Hoàng gia.

\- Đúng thế, nhưng ngay cả chó săn cũng muốn bảo vệ chủ của mình. - Apollo kiên định nói.

Hoàng đế nhướn chân mày. Thằng ranh con này rốt cuộc là cái hàng cực phẩm gì thế này ? Đừng nói rằng có một tấm gương tiêu biểu như Cain ở phía trước, từ khi hắn lên ngôi đến giờ thậm chí cũng chưa có mấy kẻ dám cãi lời hắn. Đương nhiên những kẻ dám cãi lại hắn đã tặng cho vé một chiều đến Địa ngục, một đi không trở lại. Tuy nhiên, chẳng có kẻ nào trung thành đến mức cho rằng điều chúng nghĩ là tốt cho hắn cả. Xem ra tên nhóc này rất thú vị, giết thì quá đáng tiếc. Apollo không hề hay biết rằng cậu đã giữ lại được cái mạng của mình khi khơi gợi niềm hứng thú của Hoàng đế.

\- Ngươi tên là Apollo ?

\- Vâng, thưa bệ hạ ! - Apollo trả lời dõng dạc.

\- Ngẩng đầu lên ! Nhìn thẳng vào mắt ta !

Apollo làm đúng theo lời của Hoàng đế. Ngay khi ánh mắt của cậu tiếp xúc với đồng tử đỏ rực. Như có một lưỡi dao đâm thẳng vào trong não bộ của cậu. Những kí ức của cậu từ khi sinh ra đời cho đến trưởng thành lần lượt hiện ra trước mắt cậu như một cuộn phim. Apollo nghiến chặt răng, mắt cậu trợn ngược. Cơn đau như chết đi sống lại thế nhưng cậu vẫn không chống lại nó mà thậm chí còn mở rộng tâm trí của mình cho Hoàng đế. Khoảng thời gian chỉ kéo dài vài giây nhưng Apollo có cảm tưởng mình như sống thêm một cuộc đời khác. Cơn đau khiến cậu suýt nữa gục ngã nhưng cậu cố gắng đứng thẳng người. Hoàng đế ngồi im lặng trong vài giây rồi đột ngột cười phá lên.

\- Thật thú vị ! Qúa thú vị ! Một nghệ thuật gia sao ?

Apollo gật đầu. Cậu biết vừa rồi Hoàng đế đã dùng Cấm thuật để đọc tâm trí của cậu. Dù rằng cậu không hiểu rằng cuộc sống quá mức bình thường của cậu thì có gì để khiến Hoàng đế cười phá lên như vậy. Sau khi cười xong, Hoàng đế đứng lên, khoát tay.

\- Đi theo ta !

Apollo tò mò, không hiểu Hoàng đế có ý gì nhưng vẫn tuân lệnh đi theo. Hoàng đế đưa cậu đến một căn phòng khóa kín. Ông phất tay một cái, cánh cửa bật mở. Bước chân vào căn phòng, Apollo tưởng như trái tim mình ngừng đập. Cứ như là cậu đang ở trong một thế giới khác vậy. Trên tường là các bức tranh được sáng tạo lên từ bàn tay của một họa sĩ tài ba. Trong những bức tranh này là sự hủy diệt, sự giết chóc, ngày thế giới chấm dứt. Tất cả những gì cậu nhìn thấy từ chúng chỉ là bại vong.

\- Cảm thấy thế nào ? Đây đều là những tác phẩm nghệ thuật của bản thân ta đấy.

\- Không ... Không thể ... - Apollo lẩm bẩm.- Nghệ thuật là để làm thế giới đẹp hơn, chứ không phải gieo rắc sự tuyệt vọng.

\- "Làm thế giới đẹp hơn" ? - Hoàng đế cười lạnh. - Đừng nói với ta những điều vô nghĩa đó. Cái đẹp chỉ là một chuẩn mực đạo đức do số đông đặt ra thôi. Dù nó có cực đoan, dù tàn nhẫn thì nghệ thuật vẫn là nghệ thuật. Nó là linh hồn và trái tim của người sáng tạo. Nó không cần dựa theo yêu thích của số đông để mà tồn tại. Thứ mà người gọi là nghệ thuật cũng chỉ là những thứ phù phiếm, sáo rỗng được tô điểm hoa mĩ mà thôi. Nghệ thuật thật sự là sự hủy diệt của vạn vật. Tất cả mọi thứ đều có một ngày sẽ biến mất. Điều ta làm chính là lưu giữ hình ảnh của chúng trong cái khoảng khắc chúng biến mất.

Apollo á khẩu, không thể nói được gì. Hoàng đế mỉm cười tàn nhẫn.

\- Ngươi biết không ? Từ khi chào đời, ta chỉ muốn hủy diệt thế giới này. Nó làm ta rất khó chịu. Thế giới không phải vốn là tạo nên từ sự dối trá sao. Chúng ta lừa dối người khác, lừa dối chính mình. Chúng ta luôn cho rằng Type là loài sinh vật cao quý nhất. Các giống loài khác đều phải thần phục chúng ta. Nhưng ai cho chúng ta quyền lực đó. Điều duy nhất khác biệt chỉ là sức mạnh. Vì chúng ta mạnh còn bọn chúng thì yếu hơn. Ta muốn hủy diệt cái thế giới giả dối này. Đưa tất cả trở về số không, ta sẽ xây dựng thế giới của sự chân thật. Nếu như Chaos được phục sinh, điều này sẽ là không thể. Vì vậy để có thể xây dựng lên một thế giới của sự chân thật thì sự hi sinh mà ngươi đã nhìn thấy đâu đáng là gì.

\- Bệ hạ ...

\- Vậy nên ...ngươi có muốn giúp ta xây dựng lên thế giới đó ?

* * *

\- Xây dựng một thế giới chân thật, không còn bất kì sự dối trá. Đó là mục đích của Hoàng đế.

Arc bình tĩnh nói. Xem ra câu nói này của hắn hoàn toàn không nằm trong dự kiến của mọi người. Cái cằm của Brimir gần chạm đất, Sasha thì nhíu mày. Nói thật họ chẳng bao giờ nghĩ là Hoàng đế, một kẻ vô cùng lạnh lùng, tàn nhẫn đã luôn chèn ép giống loài họ lại có cái mục đích có thể nói là ... Ừm, có thể nói là "chính diện" như thế. Ho mường tượng lại những hành động của hắn. Để mặc cho Type chèn ép loài người và tinh linh tộc. Mở các chiến dịch bành trướng đẫm máu. Ngay đến cả các thần dân của hắn, Type, cũng bị hắn đè nén. Chỉ cần nhớ đến các vụ thảm sát mang tên của hắn, ba người bọn họ đã cảm thấy nghẹn đắng cổ họng. Arc xiết chặt ly rượu đang cầm trên tay, cười lạnh.

\- Vì vậy mà hắn không tiếc "xử lý" con trai mình, gây ra cái chết của không biết bao nhiêu người vô tội. Tất cả cũng chỉ để tạo lên cái "thế giới chân thật" của riêng hắn. Hắn không yêu bất cứ ai bởi vì trong mắt hắn tất cả mọi người đều là quân cờ, làm sao mà người ta có thể yêu một "công cụ" cơ chứ.

\- Arc ? -Brimir lo lắng. Anh ta biết Arc đang nghĩ gì. Từ cái ngày đó, không chỉ có Arc mà bản thân anh cũng chưa từng ngủ yên. Dường như nhắm mắt lại, anh có thể nhìn thấy người thân của mình, bạn bè,... Anh có thể nghe thấy lời cầu cứu tuyệt vọng của họ mà bất lực, không thể làm bất cứ điều gì.

_ _Flashback_ _

 _Khói bốc lên, tiếng kêu gào thảm thiết vang lên khắp thung lũng. Ngôi làng nhỏ bình yên ngày nào giờ đây bị đốt rụi trong lửa đỏ. Máu nhuộm đỏ cả vùng đất. Quân lính ở khắp nơi, đạp cả lên xác của người dân trong làng. Tiếng khóc của trẻ con cứ vang lên rồi lại tắt lịm, biến mất vĩnh viễn khỏi thế giới này. Những người ở lại chống cự để giúp cho thân nhân của mình có thời gian chạy trốn cũng nhanh chóng bị sát hại. Trên mặt đất, một người phụ nữ đã chết bởi nhát chém vào lưng vẫn còn ôm chặt đứa con còn đỏ hỏn của mình. Đứa trẻ đã chết bởi một nhát thương đâm vào sọ._

 _Trong lúc cuộc thảm sát đang diễn ra, ở ngoài bìa rừng gần ngôi làng, một người phụ nữa loài người đang dẫn theo ba đứa trẻ con trốn chạy. Bàn chân họ đã tóe máu nhưng họ không thể dừng lại. Ba đứa trẻ con trông chỉ khoảng 7 hay 8 tuổi, hai đứa con trai cùng với một đứa con gái. Một cậu bé có mái tóc màu bạc và đồng tử màu đỏ rực, cậu bé khác có mái tóc màu vàng rơm cùng đôi mắt màu xanh lục. Đứa bé gái có đôi tai dài của tinh linh tộc và mái tóc vàng. Họ có thể nghe thấy tiếng vó ngựa ngay sát sau lưng họ._

 _Vội lấp vào một cái động nhỏ gần đó. Chỉ một lát sau, quân lính tràn đến, chúng bắt đầu tách ra truy lùng. Người phụ nữ và ba đứa trẻ thở hổn hển, sợ hãi. Cứ như thế này, họ sẽ bị phát hiện mất. Bọn họ biết lũ lính tuyệt đối sẽ không để cho họ sống sót. Người phụ nữ xiết chặt nắm đấm, môi mím lại._

 _\- Arc, Brimir, Sasha ! Mẹ sẽ đánh lạc hướng bọn họ. Ba đứa hãy nhân cơ hội đó mà chạy đi, chạy thật xa khỏi nơi này. Rõ chưa ?_

 _\- Mẹ đang nói gì vậy ? - Cậu bé tóc màu bạc kinh ngạc._

 _Đặt tay lên vai của cậu bé, người phụ nữ nhìn thẳng vào mắt cậu._

 _\- Arc, nghe rõ những lời mẹ nói ! Vĩnh viễn đừng quên những chuyện đã xảy ra ngày hôm nay. Những người đã cưu mang chúng ta. Những người đã chết hôm nay. Tất cả đều là do kẻ mà ta đã gọi là cha con gây ra. Con hãy luôn luôn nhớ, chừng nào kẻ đó còn sống sẽ luôn có những cảnh tượng giống như hôm nay. Con hãy dùng chính bàn tay của mình để tiêu diệt hắn, thay đổi cái thế giới này._

 __Present__

\- Ta sẽ không quên ! Vĩnh viễn ta sẽ không quên !

Đôi mắt vốn nhàm chán của Arc như rực lửa. Chiếc ly trên tay anh đã vỡ nát.

* * *

 **Gần đây vì phải thi giữa kỳ lên tốc độ updated của tớ sẽ hơi chậm một chút. Mong các cậu thông cảm.**

 **Rất cám ơn mọi người đã chiếu cố.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chap 7: 6000 năm trước (3)**

Khốn kiếp ! Khốn kiếp ! Khốn khiếp ! Apollo vung kiếm chém bay đầu một con Ghouls vừa muốn xông đến tấn công cậu. Hoàng cung của Halikegenia vốn là một nơi hoa lệ bậc nhất nhưng hiện tại cái sự hoa lệ đó gần như hoàn toàn biến mất. Trong mọi hành lang, trong các căn phòng, xác chết chất đầy như núi. Nền đá và các bức tường như được tô điểm lại một lần nữa bằng sắc màu đỏ tươi. Mùi máu tanh, mùi hôi thối xộc vào mũi Apollo, cậu nuốt nước bọt. Mái tóc đen của cậu rối tung, trên má cậu là một vết chém khá sâu khiến cho khuôn mặt vốn non nớt của cậu nay như thêm phần dữ tợn. Khắp người Apollo không chỗ nào là không bị thương tích. Thật may là không có vết thương nào quá nghiêm trọng.

Chỉ trong một ngày, Ghouls xuất hiện khắp Halkegenia. Nếu như không tận mắt chứng kiến chắc cậu cũng không dám tin. Từ trong một lỗ hổng màu đen trên bầu trời, những xác sống bay xuống, như bệnh dịch lan tràn khắp Halkegenia. Không chỉ thế, liên quân của loài người và Tinh linh tộc cũng đồng loạt tấn công. Sau các cuộc truy quét, phản loạn trong suốt một thời gian dài, Type gần như không có chút gì phòng bị cho cuộc tấn công với quy mô lớn này. Bọn Ghouls gần như không thể chết được, trừ khi bị nổ tung ra từng khúc. Dù chặt đầu chúng, chém đứt tay chân, bằng một sự nỗ lực kinh người chúng vẫn tìm cách tấn công những sinh vật sống.

Dường như bọn Ghouls được thiết định để chỉ tấn công Type mà mặc kệ loài người và tinh linh tộc. Thế nên trong khi họ kiệt sức vì phải đối phó với lũ xác sống này thì lại bị liên quân giết chết. Apollo nghiến răng, năng lượng tập trung ở lòng bàn tay trái của cậu bắn tung kẻ địch. Nắm chắc thanh kiếm nhuộm đỏ máu, cậu chạy về phía điện thiết triều. Cậu có thể cảm nhận được khí của Hoàng đế và một luồng khí khác. Một luồng khí hắc ám.

* * *

\- Hóa ra ngươi chính là tay sai của Chaos ! - Hoàng đế lạnh lùng nhìn người thanh niên tóc trắng đứng trước mặt hắn. - Arc, ngươi dám phản bội ta sao ?

\- Ta ngay từ đầu đã không phải quân cờ của ngươi. Làm thế nào có thể nói là ta phản bội ngươi ! - Arc cười lạnh, toàn thân anh tỏa ra một luồng khí đen. Đôi mắt anh nhìn Hoàng đế tràn đầy hận thù. - Tất cả những kẻ thân tín của ngươi đều đã bị ta giết. Chẳng mấy chốc ngay cả quốc gia của ngươi cũng sẽ không còn tồn tại. Hoàng đế, ta thắng !

\- Ha ! Ha! Ha! - Hoàng đế ngửa cổ cười to. - Ngươi cũng giống Cain, không biết tự lượng sức mình. Chaos sẽ dễ dàng cho ngươi sức mạnh mà không có điều kiện gì sao ? Cuối cùng ngươi cũng sẽ trở thành con rối điên loạn của hắn mà thôi.

\- Vậy sao ? - Arc khẽ nghiêng đầu, mỉm cười. Bỗng luồng khí hắc ám đang bao phủ quanh thân thể anh bỗng từ từ biến mất, như bị hút vào trong lồng ngực anh vậy. Hoàng đế vô cùng kinh ngạc, hắn không còn cảm nhận được sự hiện diện của Chaos trong Arc.

\- Làm sao ... Làm sao ngươi có thể ...

\- Bất ngờ phải không ? Thật quá đơn giản, chỉ cần dùng Tinh linh ma pháp để thanh trừ sự ô nhiễm trong ma lực của ta là được. Chaos có thể điều khiển Type, nhưng ngươi đừng quên ta có một nửa huyết thống là người. Và vì vậy Chaos không thể thật sự khống chế ta. Bây giờ, sức mạnh mà hắn đã cho ta sẽ là thứ kết thúc mạng sống của ngươi.

Nhanh như chớp, Arc xông về phía trước, rút kiếm chém. Hoàng đế vội ngả người về sau tránh né. Lưỡi kiếm lướt nhẹ qua mặt của hắn, để lại một vết cắt nông. Giơ bàn tay trái lên, một quả cầu năng lượng màu trắng bắn về phía Arc, nhưng anh vung kiếm lên lân nữa, quả cầu bị đánh bay khỏi quỹ tích, bắn thủng bức tường bên trái. Trong khoảng khắc đó, Hoàng đế hất hai ngón tay, một luồng phong nhận bắn ra. Arc vội xoay người, nhảy về phía sau. Lưỡi dao gió cắt toang áo choàng của anh.

Hai người nhìn chằm chằm từng cử động của địch thủ, không dám có sơ xuất. Họ đều biết cuộc đối đầu này sẽ không dễ dàng chút nào. Arc là con trai của Hoàng đế, được kế thừa sức mạnh vô địch từ ông ta, hơn nữa lại có khả năng sử dụng Nguyên tố Ma pháp và Tinh Linh Ma pháp để bù vào thiếu sót của việc chỉ sở hữu một nửa huyết thống của Type. Không chỉ thế, hiện tại hắn đang có nguồn ma lực bổ sung đến từ Chaos, thế nên khoảng cách giữa hắn và Hoàng đế được rút ngắn khá nhiều. Song hắn biết điều đó không có nghĩa là hắn có thể chủ quan. Bởi hắn biết Hoàng đế chẳng thể dễ dàng bị hạ gục như vậy. Cắm thanh kiếm xuống đất, xé áo choàng ra, Arc thủ thế, ma lực của hắn trải rộng toàn thân. Hoàng đế khoanh tay đứng, trông như rất thản nhiên nhưng hắn cũng đã trải rộng ma lực khắp toàn thân.

Ánh hào quang lóe lên, xung quanh cơ thể của họ, ma lực bùng lên, biến thành khôi giáp. Giờ đây, Arc mặc một bộ khôi giáp màu trắng với những đường viền xanh , trên ngực in hình mặt trời, giống như một hiệp sĩ của ánh sáng. Về phần Hoàng đế, ông ta mặc bộ áo giáp đen, với những đường viền vàng đỏ, như tôn thêm khí chất vương giả của ông ta. Trắng và đen, họ giống như hai Thái cực của nhau. Vĩnh viễn là kẻ đối nghịch.

Rút thanh kiếm lên. Không nói thêm bất kì những điều thừa thãi, Arc xông về phía Hoàng đế, vung kiếm.

* * *

\- Đúng như Arc đã nói, ngươi đúng là một kẻ phiền toái.

Brimir mỉm cười, tay của hắn nắm chặt pháp trượng. Sasha đứng ở ngay trước mặt hắn, tay cầm thanh kiếm Derflinger có khả năng hấp thụ ma thuật. Dấu ấn Gandalf trên tay cô phát ra ánh sáng xanh. Trước mặt họ là Apollo với ánh mắt đầy tia máu, không còn chút gì của vẻ ngây thơ mà giống như một chiến sĩ điên cuồng sẵn sàng tiêu diệt tất cả những thứ đứng trước mắt mình dù đó cóa là thân hay quỷ. Thanh kiếm của cậu đã nhuộm màu đỏ sẫm. Mỗi bước cậu đi để lại một dấu chân máu trên nền gạch.

Brimir toát mồ hôi hột. Dù biết rằng Apollo rất khó chơi nhưng hắn lại không nghĩ rằng lại khó chơi đến mức này. Dù không ở trong trạng thái Berserker, Apollo vẫn thừa sức đẩy lùi một quân đoàn. Không phải là ngẫu nhiên mà một kẻ trẻ tuổi và thiếu kinh nghiệm như cậu lại có thể trở thanh một Thiên vương. Song cậu cũng đang kiệt sức. Apollo giơ thanh kiếm lên, chĩa thẳng về hướng Brimir và Sasha, thở dốc.

\- Các ngươi không hiểu sao ? Cho dù cuộc phản loạn này có thành công thì các ngươi cũng sẽ trở thành nô lệ của Chaos...

\- Không cần đến ngươi lo lắng, đó là chuyện của chúng ta. - Brimir ngắt lời. Phải nhanh chóng giải quyết tên nhóc này, hắn không có dư ma lực để chơi đùa. - Sasha, nhờ em.

Sasha gật đầu. Ngay lập tức một luồng khí bắn ra từ thanh kiếm của cô, đẩy lùi Apollo về phía sau. Apollo ngay lập tức vung tay bắn một quả cầu năng lượng về phía cô nhưng trước sự bất ngờ của hắn, quả cầu năng lượng bị thanh kiếm của Sasha hấp thụ. Lưỡi kiếm lóe màu vàng sáng.

\- Trả lại cho ngươi này !

Cô vung mạnh thanh kiếm, nguồn năng lượng mà thanh kiếm vừa hấp thụ bắn trở về phía Apollo. Cậu vội vã xoay người, tránh được quả cầu năng lượng trong gang tấc. Ngay khi chân cậu vừa chạm xuống nền đất, Sasha đã phóng đến trước mặt cậu.

Keng!

Giơ thanh kiếm qua đầu, đỡ lấy lưỡi kiếm của Sasha. Chân của Apollo vội bước lùi về sau trong khi Sasha cũng nhanh chóng dồn ép. Vung tay, đẩy mạnh thanh kiếm của địch thủ sang một bên, Apollo co chân đá mạnh vào bụng của Sasha. Bị đá văng về phía sau, Sasha vội cong người, lấy lại thăng bằng. Một tia sét đánh tới trước mặt cô. Cô vội dùng ma pháp tạo ra một lá chắn trước mặt mình khiến tia sét bị đánh bật trở lại về Apollo. Apollo nhảy sang một bên tránh được tia sét đó.

\- Sasha, mau tránh ra !

Ngay vào trong khoảng khắc đó, Apollo thấy thế giới biến thành một màu trắng.

* * *

Vụ nổ làm rung chuyển cả Hoàng cung không làm ảnh hưởng gì đến trận chiến giữa Arc và Hoàng đế. Arc liên tục vung kiếm với tốc độ kinh người. Thậm chí mắt thường không thể theo kịp các động tác của hắn. Nhưng Hoàng đế vẫn khéo léo đỡ các đòn tấn công trí mạng chỉ bằng hai cánh tay. Các bước chân của ông ta uyển chuyển như một vũ công thiện nghệ khắc hẳn với những động tác có phần cuồng loạn của Arc. Trên trán của Arc đã nổi lên gân xanh. Thanh kiếm của hắn tỏa ánh sáng trắng nóng bỏng như mặt trời. Thế nhưng lưỡi kiếm lại không thể cắt được hai cánh tay bao phủ bởi luồng ma lực của Hoàng đế.

\- Đúng như ta nghĩ ! Ngươi vẫn chỉ là một thằng nhóc con. Tưởng rằng chỉ cần lợi dụng Chaos là có thế đánh lại ta ư. Nếu như đơn giản như thế thì ngươi nghĩ rằng ta có thể gọi là Hoàng đế sao ?

Một luồng áp lực từ Hoàng đế hất văng Arc. Ngay khi chân hắn chạm xuống mặt đất, hắn lại một lần nữa tung người về phía Hoàng đế như một viên đạn. Đôi mắt của hắn đã đầy tia máu. Ma lực của hắn dâng trào. Khắp người hắn tỏa ra những luồng điện trắng. Mặt đất như đang rung chuyển sau mỗi bước chân của hắn. Hoàng đế nhướn chân mày. Đã bước nửa bước vào hình thái Berserker rồi sao ? Arc giơ thanh kiếm đâm thẳng về phía ngực trái của ông. Hoàng đế hơi xoay người, né sang một bên sau đó bắt lấy cổ tay của hắn.

Chát !

Một cú lên gối mạnh như trời giáng đánh thẳng vào bụng của hắn. Trong khi Arc còn đang choáng váng. Hoàng đế nắm lấy cổ áo hắn ta và ném lên không trung. Ngón trỏ của ông giơ lên. Một tia sáng đỏ bắn ra đâm xuyên qua ngực Arc. Máu tràn ra từ miệng hắn, đôi mắt hắn mở to.

\- Rác rưởi đến cuối cùng vẫn là rác rưởi !

Hoàng đế lạnh lùng nói. Sau khi rơi xuống đất, Arc nằm im tưởng chừng như đã chết. Thế nhưng Hoàng đế biết rõ hắn vẫn còn sống. Ông khẽ nhếch mép.

"Cuối cùng là vẫn không thể xuống tay được sao ?"

_ _Flashback_ _

 _\- Ngươi đang đùa ta đấy sao ? - Hoàng đế không biết phải giải quyết chuyện này ra sao nữa. Đây có lẽ là lần đầu tiên trong đời ông gặp chuyện kì quái này._

 _\- Đương nhiên là tôi đang rất nghiêm túc ! - Cô gái đó ưỡn ngực, hết sức kiêu ngạo. Mặc dù rằng hắn chả thể hiểu được có chỗ nào đáng để cô ta tự hào. Đôi mắt hắn nhìn cô gái này như muốn nói rằng "Kẻ này là ngu ngốc sao ?". Chẳng mấy khi có kẻ vượt qua được sự bảo vệ nghiêm ngặt trong Hoàng cung để có thể vào tận trong phòng ngủ của Hoàng đế chỉ để đánh thức hắn ta dậy và tuyên bố rằng cô ta đến đây để ám sát hắn. Nếu như cô gái này là một sát thủ thì đây là một sát thủ tệ hại nhất thế giới._

 _\- Đừng có nhìn tôi bằng ánh mắt đó, tôi rất rất lợi hại đó. - Có vẻ như dã nhận ra ánh mắt khinh bỉ của Hoàng đế, cô gái vung vẩy hai tay, giậm chân xuống đất, khuôn mặt giận dỗi trông như một đứa trẻ cố làm ra vẻ người lớn._

 _Đến lúc này thì Hoàng đế không thể giữ im lặng được nữa. Hắn ngẩng đầu lên, bật cười. Thật quá thú vị ! Đúng là vô cùng thú vị !_

* * *

 _\- Thế nào ?_

 _Chân hắn giẫm lên đầu của cô gái đó. Nụ cười trên mặt của hắn khiến cho cô chỉ muốn đấm vào mặt hắn. Nếu như cô còn sức. Hoàng đế không hề tốn chút thời gian nào để đùa giỡn với cô. Hắn nghiền nát thế công của cô ngay từ đòn đầu tiên. Cô gái là một ma pháp sư tài năng, điều này đã được chứng minh bằng việc cô có thể đột nhập vào phòng ngủ của Hoàng đế mà không có một vết trầy. Thế nhưng sự khác biệt về sức mạnh giữa họ là quá lớn._

 _\- Không công bằng ! - Cô gái chỉ muốn òa lên khóc. Làm sao mà gã này lại mạnh đến thế chứ. Còn có thiên lý nữa sao ?._

 _\- Được rồi ! Ta đang khá là vui vẻ ! Vậy nên ngươi vào bằng đường nào thì ra bằng đường đó ! - Hoàng đế bỏ chân ra khỏi đầu của cô gái phất tay. Hắn có thể dễ dàng kết liễu cô ta nhưng hắn không cần cái phòng ngủ của mình toàn mùi máu và xác chết. Nếu gọi vệ binh vào thì hắn có thể xác định là nói bái bai với cái giấc ngủ của mình đi. Tốt nhất là thả cô ta rồi về giường ngủ tiếp._

 _Cô gái ngẩng đầu lên nhìn hắn, há hốc mồm. Xem ra cô ta không nghĩ là hắn lại có thể tha cho cô ta. Không dám đợi vì sợ hắn đổi ý, cô gái vội đứng dậy, trèo lên bệ cửa sổ chuẩn bị bỏ trốn. Thế nhưng không biết có phải vì choáng váng hay là quá vội vàng, chân cô trượt, cả người ngã chúi về trước._

 _Một tiếng thét kinh thiên động địa vang lên trong khi cái cằm của Hoàng đế đã chạm đất. Trong Hoàng cung ánh lửa tuần tra trông như ánh sao trên bầu trời. Hắn vội nhìn ra ngoài cửa sổ. Cô gái đó ít nhất cũng đủ thông minh để sử dụng phép bay nên không bị bỏ mạng vì cái lí do ngu ngốc vừa rồi. Tuy vậy, tiếng hét của cô ta đã đánh thức các vệ binh._

 _\- Xem ra ta phải điều chỉnh lại hệ thống cảnh bị thôi.- Hoàng đế lắc đầu, nhìn cô gái đột phá vòng vây._

_Present_

Arc nghiến chặt răng. Ông ta quá mạnh, hắn không thể nào chống lại. Chống thanh kiếm của hắn xuống đất. Hắn cố hết sức đứng dậy. Đột nhiên, một âm thanh vang lên trong đầu hắn

"Arc, là tớ, Brimir đây. Tất cả đã chuẩn bị xong. Chỉ cần cậu ra hiệu lệnh."

Arc nhếch mép cười. Hắn nhìn Hoàng đế bằng ánh mắt đắc thắng. Hoàng đế nhíu mày. Ông ta không hiểu tại sao trong tình huống này mà Arc còn cười được. Bộ khôi giáp trên người Arc biến mất, hắn đưa tay xé nát áo của mình, trên ngực hắn là một dòng văn tự: Lindraf.

" Ngay bây giờ, Brimir !"

Dòng văn tự ấy bỗng phát ra ánh sáng trắng chói lòa. Ngay khi đó Hoàng đế đã nhận ra một luồng ma lực khổng lồ. Lần đầu tiên trong nhiều năm, ông ta cảm thấy được sự nguy hiểm.

\- Không được !

Thế nhưng đã quá muộn. Ngày hôm đó, trong lịch sử, liên minh giữa con người và yêu tinh giành thắng lợi. Đó cũng là khởi đầu cho lịch sử thống trị của con người tại Halkegenia dưới tín ngưỡng của Brimir. Đó cũng là bắt đầu cho câu chuyện của 6000 năm sau.

* * *

Halkegenia năm 6020 theo lịch Brimir.

Karin hầu như rất ít khi trở về căn nhà tuổi thơ của mình. Bà không muốn đối mặt với những kỉ niệm hạnh phúc mà bây giờ chỉ còn là những hồi ức đau đớn. Không muốn đối mặt với đã từng yếu đuối đích mình. Căn nhà vẫn giống như cái ngày bà rời đi hơn ba mươi năm về trước. Nữ công tước Valliere, người anh hùng Karin the Heavy Wind đẩy cánh cửa cũ nát, chân bà hơi run rẩy bước trên nền đất đầy bụi.

\- Karina, sao con về muộn thế ? Mau rửa tay rồi vào ăn cơm !

\- Lề mề quá ! Đáng lẽ chị đã có thể ăn cơm từ nửa giờ trước nhưng lại phải đợi mày đấy.

Karin rùng mình. Tim bà đập nhanh hơn. Bà cảm thấy khó thở. Bà muốn bước nhanh hơn nhưng không hiểu sao đôi chân của bà trở nên nặng nề. Trong căn phòng tối đen, một người đàn ông ngồi bên trên bàn nhỏ. Trên bàn là một bình rượu. Tay ông ta cầm một chiếc ly rượu cũ dốc vào cổ họng. Đó là một người đàn ông có mái tóc bạc và đồng tử màu đỏ. Kết hợp với sự u ám của căn nhà khiến người ta tưởng như ông ta là vampire. Khuôn mặt ông ta gần như bị che khuất bởi mái tóc dài đến vai và bộ râu quai nón chưa từng được cắt tỉa trong nhiều năm. Nhìn người đàn ông này, Karin cảm thấy trái tim mình đau xót.

\- Bố !

Nghe tiếng gọi của bà, người đàn ông ngẩng đầu lên. Trong đôi mắt trống rỗng của ông bỗng ánh lên niềm vui.

\- Bé Karina !

Karin phải cố gắng kiềm chế mình để không lao vào lòng người đàn ông này và òa khóc giống như nhiều năm về trước. Bố cô, Cain du Mayelliere, người đã không bao giờ có thể thoát khỏi sự ám ảnh của quá khứ. Người đã bị hủy diệt bởi cái chết của vợ và đứa con gái lớn của mình.

* * *

 **Lời tác giả: Trong chap này, với những người quen thuộc với tiểu thuyết Zero no Tsukaima sẽ rất dễ dàng nhận ra. Arc và Brimir đã sử dụng câu thần chú Diệt chủng để tiêu diệt Hoàng đế và giống loài của ông ta. Arc đã sử dụng chính bản thân mình làm vật hi sinh và lấy Hoàng cung làm một ma pháp trận khổng lồ. Xong Hoàng đế và một số kẻ khác lại may mắn thoát nạn. Đó là do phép Diệt chủng của Brimir trong giai đoạn này vẫn chưa được hoàn hảo cho nên chỉ có thể tiêu diệt phần lớn Type thuộc cấp độ thấp. Những kẻ mạnh mẽ đã may mắn thoát chết dù rằng vẫn bj tổn thương nặng nề.**

 **Về phần gia đình của Karin, trong tiểu thuyết gốc chưa từng nhắc tới họ ngoại trừ trong phần ngoại truyện. Vậy nên tớ nghĩ rằng có thể một chuyện gì đó đã xảy ra với họ khiến cho Karin từ một cô bé Tsundere đáng yêu trở thành con người lạnh lùng mà chúng ta đã thấy trong tiểu thuyết.**

 **Hi vọng các bạn có thể ủng hộ cho câu chuyện của tớ. Nếu có gì sơ xót mong mọi người thông cảm.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chap 8:**

\- Mazarin, đã có thông tin về những con quái vật tấn công Học viện chưa ? - Nữ hoàng Marianne de Tristan bình tĩnh hỏi trợ thủ của mình, Tể tướng Mazarin.

\- Dạ thưa Nữ hoàng, chúng tôi đã tìm ra manh mối. Bọn chúng là một loài sinh vật có khả năng ẩn nấp dưới hình dạng con người và sống khá tách biệt. Trong các cuốn cấm thư của Hoàng gia, thì sự miêu tả của chúng rất giống với loài sinh vật có tên gọi Type đã từng xuất hiện trong thời đại của Thủy tổ Brimir. Hơn nữa ... - Đến đây, Mazarin hơi dừng lại.- Có thể chúng có liên quan đến vụ thảm sát ba mươi năm về trước.

Nghe đến đây, Marianne cau mày, tay bà nắm lại, trắng bệch. Nếu như các quý tộc của Tristan ở đây vào lúc này thì họ chắc chắn sẽ không nghĩ rằng đây là vị Nữ hoàng bình hoa đã chối bỏ tất cả trách nhiệm sau khi chồng bà ta chết. Giờ đây trông bà lặng lẽ mà lại hết sức uy nghiêm. Ngay cả Mazarin , một người đã quá quen thuộc với đấu tranh chính trị vẫn còn cảm thấy khó thở khi đối mặt với bà. Ông cúi đầu cười mỉa mai. Mọi người nói rằng ông mới là người thống trị thật sự của Tristan mà không hề hay biết nhất cử nhất động của họ đã nằm trong lòng bàn tay của vị Nữ hoàng mà họ khinh thường.

\- Có lẽ Karin đã biết chuyện này. - Marianne thở dài.- Cô ấy nhất định sẽ không bỏ cuộc nếu như không tìm được sự thật.

Bà nhìn ra ngoài cửa sổ. Tristan bây giờ đang ở trong một tình huống hết sức khó khăn. Cuộc phản loạn ở Albion không chỉ đe dọa Vương quyền ở Bạch vương quốc mà đồng thời bà có thể dự đoán không mấy chốc Hoàng gia Albion sẽ sụp đổ. Vua James I, anh rể của bà, chẳng phải là vị vua được yêu thích. Nhất là sau cái việc làm ngu ngốc của ông ta : diệt môn em trai của mình khiến cho ông ta mất rất nhiều sự ủng hộ trong tầng lớp Đại quý tộc.

Quốc nội Tristan cũng có nhiều việc khiến bà phải đau đầu. Một số quý tộc không hề an phận mà bắt đầu manh nha có ý nghĩ "chân đạp hai con thuyền", nhất là sau khi Hoàng đế Germania đã gửi lời cầu hôn cho con gái bà, Henrietta. Nếu nói về phương diện kết hôn chính trị thì đây là biện pháp tốt nhất để đảm bảo cho sức mạnh quân sự của Tristan. Nhưng bà cũng hiểu Albrecht III không quan tâm đến sự tồn vong của Tristan, thứ mà hắn muốn là dòng máu của Thủy tổ và sự công nhận của giáo hội. Thậm chí hắn còn hi vọng có thể thông qua Henrietta để nuốt chửng cả quốc gia này.

Marianne xoa xoa thái dương của mình. Trong trường hợp xấu nhất đó, bà đã có sự chuẩn bị. Nếu như Henry và Phillipe vẫn còn sống thì có lẽ mọi chuyện sẽ đơn giản hơn nhiều. Nghĩ đến người chồng và đứa con trai đã chết bà lại thấy tim mình nhói đau. Nhưng cố quên chuyện này đi, bà nhớ đến ba đứa con gái của gia tộc Valliere. Xét về sự lâu đời, xét về huyết thống và danh vọng, không có ai xứng đáng hơn gia tộc Valliere. Nhưng nếu bỏ đi Eleanore, một người chỉ quan tâm đến nghiên cứu và có số tuổi quá lớn để có thể thay đổi, Cattleya thân thể quá yếu, thì cuối cùng chỉ còn lại Louise.

Tới đây bà lại thở dài. Louise gần như là một sự kết hợp hoàn mỹ giữa Karin và Centurion. Cô bé là một người chính trực, yêu chính nghĩa và ghét sự bất công giống như mẹ mình. Không chỉ thế lại là một con người luôn cố gắng, không đầu hàng trong mọi nghịch cảnh. Có chút nóng nảy giống như Karin thời niên thiếu nhưng vẫn có thể từ từ sửa chữa. Hơn thế cô còn được kế thừa bộ óc thông thái của bố mình. Thông thạo nhiều lĩnh vực cũng như ngôn ngữ các nước. Thế nhưng lại có một khuyết điểm trí mạng. Đó là khả năng phép thuật quá kém cỏi.

Khả năng phép thuật đối với người thống trị một quốc gia mà nói chưa chắc đã quá quan trong. Cứ xem Joseph của Gallia, mặc dù ông ta từ nhỏ đã bị xem như "vô năng" vì khả năng sử dụng phép thuật quá mức kém cỏi. Song khi ông ta lên ngôi, sức mạnh của Gallia không những chẳng hề giảm đi mà còn tăng lên chóng mặt kể cả về kinh tế lẫn quân sự. Những kẻ gọi ông ta là "vô năng vương" đến cuối cùng cũng chỉ là những kẻ đang tự lừa mình dối người, vẫn nuôi hi vọng cho con của em trai ông ta, dòng dõi công tước D'Orleans lên ngôi thôi. Còn một ví dụ khác chính là cha của Marianne, Phillip III. Dù rất yêu cha mình nhưng bà cũng phải thừa nhận, sự mục nát của Tristan bắt đầu từ thời đại trị vì của ông. Ông là một pháp sư cấp Square, một huyền thoại trên sa trường nhưng về tài trị quốc thì ... thảm không nỡ nói ra. Marianne nghi ngờ nếu như không có Centurion, Karin , Rancis, Barkus bốn người họ chắc ngai vàng đã vào tay Eustace hoặc dòng họ khác từ lâu rồi.

Song tầng lớp quý tộc lại không nghĩ thế. Dù rằng vua Joseph là người thừa kế danh chính ngôn thuận của Gallia nhưng vì khả năng pháp thuật kém cỏi mà ông ta vẫn luôn bị cho là không xứng đáng với vương miện. Với Louise thì có lẽ còn khó khăn hơn cả đưa Mazarin lên ngai vàng. Marianne cảm thấy nhức đầu. Mọi chuyện chẳng bao giờ có thể xử lý vẹn toàn cả.

* * *

\- Thế này có ổn không, Louise ? - Guiche lo lắng hỏi.

\- Yên tâm đi ! Chắc chắn là sẽ không sao ! - Nhướn mày, Louise nói thêm một câu. - Hay ít nhất là tớ nghĩ thế !

\- Đáng lẽ cậu không nên nói câu sau cùng !- Guiche gần như hét lên. Cậu đã từng nghe nói rằng tình yêu có thể làm cho người ta làm những điều ngu ngốc, điều từ trước đến nay cậu chỉ có thể nghiệm chứng qua tiểu thuyết. Cậu đã từng cảm thấy những điều như vậy thực sự lãng mạn. Nhưng bây giờ cậu mới hiểu điều đó chẳng lãng mạn gì khi cậu là nhân vật chính trong đó. Nhất là khi những sinh vật nằm trong chiếc bao tải trên lưng cậu đang chuyển động lúc nhúc khiến cậu rợn hết cả sống lưng. Đột nhiên, Guiche cảm thấy tiền đồ đen tối. Tất nhiên, trong trường hợp cậu vẫn còn có cái gọi là "tiền đồ".

Họ đang đứng trên nóc một tòa dinh thự rất hoành tráng. Không chỉ quý tộc mà chỉ cần là người dân Tristan đều biết rằng đây là dinh thự của Bá tước Mott, người Truyền tin của Hoàng gia. Hay còn được biết đến với tên gọi là Mott the Wave, một pháp sư Thủy hệ cấp Triangle. Thế nhưng tất cả những điều đó chắc chắn sẽ không đủ để khiến họ có mặt ở nơi đây. Đã từ lâu, rất nhiều lời đồn về cuộc sống riêng tư của Mott đã truyền khắp Tristan. Ông ta được cho là kẻ luôn bắt các cô gái bình dân trẻ đẹp để "phục vụ" cho mình. Đồng thời lợi dụng địa vị của mình để tước đoạt tài sản của tầng lớp bình dân nhằm làm giàu cho mình.

Dù nói là lời đồn nhưng Louise và Guiche đều biết chắc chắn rằng đó là sự thật. Phải nói rằng bố mẹ họ rất ghét, rất ghét (để nhấn mạnh nên phải nói hai lần) tên chết tiệt này. Không dưới mười lần Louise đã từng nghe bố mẹ cô nguyền rủa hắn ta bằng những từ ngữ cay độc nhất mà loài người có thể chế ra khi họ nghĩ rằng cô không nghe thấy (cô đã học được rất nhiều câu chửi thề hay nhờ vào đó). Còn về phần gia đình của Guiche ... họ có hẳn một hình nhân có tên Mott dùng để tập boxing.

Hiện tại, họ không mặc bộ đồng phục quen thuộc của Họ viện Pháp thuật Tristan mà mặc một bồ đồ vải đen, chiếc mũ liền áo che khuất gương mặt của họ. Lần này họ đến đây là bởi vì nghe được tin tức từ hệ thống tình báo của Scarron: gần đây Bá tước Mott không chỉ đi bắt các cô gái trẻ đẹp về làm tình nhân của mình mà còn cho người bí mật lùng bắt trẻ con. Dù không biết hắn làm thế nhằm mục đích gì nhưng chắc chắn đó chẳng phải là điều hay ho. Hoàng gia không thể ra tay bởi vì không có bất kì bằng chứng, hơn nữa uy vọng và thế lực của Mott trong tầng lớp trung và tiểu quý tộc vẫn là rất lớn, nếu như để hắn bắt được điểm yếu sẽ hết sức nguy hiểm.

Louise quay lại nhìn Guiche, gật đầu. Hiểu ý, cậu khẽ tháo cái dây buộc chiếc túi cậu đang cầm. Một đàn chuột đánh hơi thấy không khí tự do, cố hết sức vùng vẫy hòng thoát thân. Thật may là trời tối, nếu không Louise đã có thể nhìn thấy mặt cậu xanh mét, chỉ chực nôn ra. Cũng không thể trách Guiche về phương diện này. Dù rằng gia tộc Gramont gần đây luôn gặp vấn đề về kinh tế nhưng cũng vẫn là danh gia vọng tộc, lại được Hoàng tộc tin cậy. Guiche lại là con trai út, được chiều chuộng từ nhỏ, ngoại trừ việc học hành thì chẳng bao giờ phải nhấc tay nhấc chân làm bất cứ việc gì có thể gọi là "nặng nhọc". Thế nhưng vì không muốn trông có vẻ yếu đuối trước mặt người mình thích nên cậu cũng chẳng dám phàn nàn.

Về phần của Louise,... nói tóm lại sau nhiều lần bị kinh sợ không nhẹ mỗi khi bước chân vào căn phòng thí nghiệm của Eleanore ở nhà cô thì một đàn chuột có đáng là gì. Thậm chí đưa một bao tải gián đến trước mặt cũng chưa chắc dọa được cô. Louise nhắm mắt lại, hai ngón tay đặt lên trên trán, miệng niệm chú. Những con chuột trong bao bỗng ngừng giãy dụa, đôi mắt của chúng tỏa ra ánh sáng trằng kì dị. Cùng lúc đó, Louise cũng nhìn thấy chính bản thân mình (Ở đây, cứ tưởng tượng một người đang xem nhiều màn hình camera giám sát cùng một lúc). Mở mắt ra, cô thở phào nhẹ nhõm. Xem ra đã thành công.

Thấy Louise gật đầu, Guiche liền vội vã thả đàn chuột ra, cầm lâu một giây chắc cậu sẽ giảm thọ mất. Thấy bộ dạng như trút được gánh nặng của Guiche, Louise suýt chút nữa là phì cười. Cô ghi nhớ kỹ càng bộ dạng này của cậu ta trong đầu để sau này còn có thể lấy ra trêu. Dùng ý chí lực điều khiển bọn chuột lẻn vào các kẽ hở của dinh thự, Louise thật sự thán phục tác dụng của câu thần chú. Trước đây, cô chỉ thấy khả năng chia sẻ giác quan có thể được sử dụng giữa pháp sư với linh thú của mình nhưng với câu thần chú này, cô có thể chia sẻ giác quan của mình với những động vật bậc thấp. Guiche kinh ngạc nhìn cô.

\- Cậu học được câu thần chú này ở đâu vậy ? Thậm chí còn không cần sử dụng pháp trượng !

\- Là Scarron chỉ cho tớ.-Nghe vậy Guiche gật gù, không hỏi thêm điều gì nữa. Có lẽ bóng ma tâm lý quá lớn vậy nên mỗi lần nhắc đến Scarron, cậu đều cố hết sức lảng tránh. Dù rằng cậu phải thừa nhận, Scaron đã từng sử dụng một ít phép thuật kì lạ trong thời gian họ ở quán trọ Yêu tinh Quyến rũ. Cậu tận mắt nhìn thấy ông ta chỉ búng tay một cái mà căn phòng bị bọn bợm nhậu phá tan hoang trở về hình dạng cũ trong nháy mắt, không có bất kỳ một vết trầy xước nào.

\- Vậy là sẽ không còn ai có thể gọi cậu là Louise the Zero nữa rồi ! - Guiche mỉm cười. Có ai mà còn không biết từ trước đến nay, khả năng pháp thuật yếu kém vẫn luôn là chỗ đau trong lòng cô. Bị bố mẹ kỳ vọng, bị đồng lứa khinh thường, bắt nạt. Tất cả cũng chỉ vì cô không thể sử dụng phép thuật như những người khác. Bây giờ thì có lẽ, những gánh nặng trên vai cô đã phần nào giảm bớt.

\- Cảm ơn!- Louise quay mặt đi, nụ cười trên khuôn mặt cô cứng ngoắc. Thấy Guiche như vậy, cô thật sự cảm thấy xấu hổ vì lời nói dối của mình. Nhưng có lẽ cô không hy vọng cậu ấy biết được sự thật. Bởi vì cô sợ hãi rằng khi Guiche biết được điều cô đã và đang làm, cậu sẽ rời bỏ cô.

* * *

Sau khi cho đàn chuột vào dò đường, Louise và Guiche rất dễ dàng quan sát Dinh thự của Mott. Nói thật, lúc đầu họ rất thất vọng! Bởi vì Dinh thự này quá mức bình thường! Trong Dinh thự trang hoàng như nhà giàu mới nổi, đồ vàng đồ bạc nhiều đến lóa hết cả mắt, ngoài ra chẳng có điểm gì đáng để lưu ý. Trong lúc họ tưởng chừng như sắp bỏ cuộc thì từ đôi mắt của con chuột trong thư phòng của Mott, cô nhìn thấy hắn ta xoay một cái nút dưới chân bàn làm việc và trước sự kinh ngạc của cô, một đường hầm dẫn xuống lòng đất mở ra. Lần này cả hai người đều rất hưng phấn, cuối cùng cũng bắt được cái đuôi của tên này.

Vậy nên như đã phân công, Guiche có nhiệm vụ đánh lạc hướng Mott để Louise có thể đột nhập vào thư phòng của hắn ta. Guiche vội thay bộ đồng phục của Học viện vào, thở dài. Hai bàn tay cậu đầy mồ hôi. Hy vọng là mọi chuyện có thể diễn ra thuận lợi. Cưỡi ngựa, giả vờ vừa mới đến cổng của Dinh thự của Mott. Có hai tên gác cổng đến chặn đường cậu.

\- Là ai ?

\- Ta là Guiche de Gramont, con trai thứ ba của Nguyên soái Rancis de Gramont có việc quan trọng cần gặp bá tước Mott.

Nói rồi, cậu đưa cho bọn họ một tấm thiệp có gia huy của dòng họ Gramont. Họ vội mời cậu vào trong ngồi đợi trong khi một người khác đi thông báo cho Mott về chuyến viếng thăm đường đột của cậu. Guche ngồi xuống một cái ghế gần đó, thở dài. Đúng như kế hoạch thì bây giờ có lẽ Siesta đang ở trong Dinh thự này. Ít nhất để đánh lạc hướng Mott thì cậu cần một lý do và Siesta cho cậu cái lý do đó. Tất nhiên đó chỉ là ngẫu nhiên khi mà trong chuyến thị sát hàng năm của Mott ở Học viện thì hắn ta luôn chọn một cô hầu gái để mang về Dinh thự của mình, lần này Siesta lại là người "không may" đó.

Cầm cây pháp trượng hoa hồng của cậu trên tay, Guiche tự động viên mình.

\- Mày sẽ làm được thôi mà, Guiche! Cứ xem như là đang tranh gái với Glimi là ổn.

Cậu không phải chờ lâu để gặp bá tước Mott. Cậu biết chắc chắn hắn sẽ không bỏ qua cơ hội để giao dịch với con trai của Nguyên soái Gramont. Mott luôn luôn tìm cách nịnh nọt, lấy lòng cha cậu nhưng những lời lẽ hoa mỹ của hắn chỉ có thể khiến cha cậu bực mình. Vậy nên nếu như Guiche nhờ hắn giúp đỡ một việc gì đó, hắn nhất định sẽ không từ chối.

Bá tước Mott là một người đàn ông trung niên, mái tóc nâu cắt ngắn, hàng ria vểnh lên. Trông hắn đáng lẽ đã có thể gọi là đẹp trai nếu như không phải vì bộ quần áo đang mặc. Đó là một bộ quần áo mà rất mốt từ đời ông nội của Guiche. Nó khiến cho hắn trông như một tên hề mà cậu thường thấy trong rạp hát với cái cổ áo tròn viền ren đã lỗi thời. Hơn nữa, màu sắc của chiếc áo khoác lại lòe loẹt, phá tan mọi nguyên tắc thẩm mỹ mà cậu đã từng biếc và phồng lên khiến thân hình hắn trông béo mập, tỷ lệ nghịch với khuôn mặt hơi gầy. Guiche phải cố hết sức để không cười ầm lên khi Mott vung hai tay lên chào đón cậu giống như một nhân vật mới ra sân trong vở kịch opera.

\- Cậu Gramont, ngọn gió nào đã đưa cậu đến đây vậy ?

\- Bá tước Mott, rất xin lỗi vì đã đường đột tới đây mà không báo trước! Nhưng tôi lại không thể ngăn cản tiếng gọi của trái tim mình. Hôm nay khi tôi vừa nghe nói rằng ngài đã đến Học viện và đưa cô gái có tên là Siesta đó đi, tôi vội chạy đến đây hy vọng rằng ngài có thể nhượng lại cô hầu gái đó cho tôi !

\- Chuyện này quá sức đơn giản. !- Mott không hề cảm thấy khó chịu, ngược lại ngửa đầu cười ha hả. Trong mắt hắn thì Siesta chỉ là một món đồ chơi, có cũng được mà không có cũng không sao. Việc gì mà hắn phải tiếc rẻ để rồi làm cho một tiềm năng đông minh phật ý.- Chỉ là một con bé bình dân, nếu muốn thì cậu cứ tự nhiên.

Trong khi đó, Louise đã lẩn được vào thư phòng của Mott. Bộ đồ cô đang mặc không phải là một bộ đồ bình thường mà đã được thêu bằng sợi vải đặc chế. Nó khiến cho cô có thể hòa mình vào bối cảnh xung quanh như loài tắc kè bông. Chiếc áo này là quà sinh nhật lần thứ 12 của cô. Khi ấy cô đã phàn nàn tại sao cô Daphne và cô Amethys lại tặng cho cô món bí bảo của bọn đạo chích, họ chỉ nhìn nhau và mỉm cười hết sức bí ẩn. Đừng nói là họ đã đoán được sẽ có ngày hôm nay.

Lắc đầu, không nghĩ lung tung nữa ! Cô cúi người, luồn tay vào dưới gầm bàn làm việc, xoay nhẹ cái chốt mở bí mật. Sàn nhà tách ra để lộ ra lối đi xuống hầm bí mật. Tay cô nắm chặt lấy cán dao găm. Chân bước nhẹ nhàng xuống những bậc cầu thang. Mùi tanh xộc vào mũi cô. Louise cảm thấy cả người mình đang run lên. Căn hầm này được bá tước Mott đầu tư rất kỹ lưỡng, ánh sáng tỏa ra từ những cây đèn pháp thuật, sáng rõ không khác gì ban ngày. Khi chân cô vừa chạm xuống nấc thang cuối cùng, cô cảm thấy nên đất trở nên trơn trượt ẩm ướt.

Dù rằng đã có chuẩn bị tâm lý từ trước nhưng cô vẫn không thể tin. Không cách nào có thể tin những điều cô đang thấy có thể do con người làm ra! Cô cắn chặt môi đến bật máu để ngăn mình không nôn ra. Mùi máu tanh, mùi hôi thối của thi thể rữa nát xộc vào mũi cô.. Nếu như không biết, chắc cô đã nghĩ rằng mình đang lạc vào một lò mổ. Nhưng đó không phải lò mổ động vật mà là lò mổ con người.

Trên những chiếc kệ kê sát tường là đồ vật được làm từ những gì đó còn sót lai của con người. Cùng với đó là những chiếc bàn được kê tận xuống cuối căn phòng phải rộng ngang bằng đại sảnh của Dinh thự Valliere. Trên những chiếc bàn đầy máu đó là những người bị trói lại, phần trước của họ bị mổ ra, cô có thể nhìn thấy rõ nội tạng của họ. Thế nhưng họ vẫn sống ! Hai chân Louise run rẩy. Trong số những người đó, ngay gần cô nhất là một đứa bé gái chỉ khoảng bảy, tám tuổi. Đứa bé chỉ còn lại da từ phần cổ trở lên. Vẫn còn thở! Nhưng có lẽ điều đó mới là sự tra tấn kinh khủng nhất !

Những người đó thậm chí còn không thể rên rỉ, đôi mắt họ trắng dã, mất đi sự sống. Louise không biết từ lúc nào hai chân cô đã di động. Đến gần đứa bé đó, cô giơ chiếc dao găm trên tay lên.

Phập !

Lưỡi dao lún sâu vào tim của cô bé đó (cô có thể thấy lưỡi dao đâm thủng trái tim đang lộ ra ngoài). Máu phun ra ! Louise thậm chí không nghĩ rằng cô bé này lại có thể còn nhiều máu đến thế.

\- Ngủ đi !

Cô có thể nhìn thấy sự giải thoát trong đôi mắt đã mất đi ánh sáng. Như người mộng du, cô di chuyển một cách vô thức, bước đi trên nền đất đầy máu. Con dao găm của cô cắm vào tim những người nằm trên những chiếc bàn đó, chấm dứt sự đau đớn của họ. Cô cứ tiếp tục như thế, không hề để ý đến cánh cửa cuối căn phòng bật mở.

\- Ngươi là kẻ nào ? Tại sao dám đụng chạm đến vật thí nghiệm của ta ?

Louise từ từ quay đầu lại. Đôi mắt màu hổ phách mà cô thừa kế từ mẹ mình không biết từ lúc nào đã chuyển sang màu đỏ như máu.

* * *

Một tiếng nổ lớn vang lên khiến cho Guiche suýt chút nữa bắn ra khỏi chiếc ghế bành cậu đang ngồi đồng thời cắt ngang bài diễn thuyết của Mott về cuộc "chinh phục" mới đây nhất của ông ta. Cảm ơn Thủy tổ ! Nếu cậu còn phải nghe ông ta đã cưỡng đoạt các thiếu nữ thế nào chắc chắn cậu sẽ không nhịn nổi mà một kiếm chém chết ông ta mất. Lúc này cậu thấy khuôn mặt của Mott tái nhợt khi nhận ra rằng tiếng nổ phát ra từ thư phòng của ông ta.

\- Xin lỗi, cậu Gramont nhưng xem ra hôm nay tôi có chuyện phiền phức phải giải quyết, thật tiếc là không thể nói chuyện với cậu lâu hơn ! Hi vọng là chuyện hôm nay không khiến cậu nghĩ xấu về tôi !

\- Bá tước Mott ! - Guiche đặt tay lên ngực, nói bằng giọng lãng tử của mình. - Thật đáng tiếc vì đã không thể được biết nhiều hơn về các "kinh nghiệm" của ngài (suýt chút nữa là Guiche nôn ra)! Tôi cũng hy vọng rằng ngài có thể nhanh chóng giải quyết những rắc rối ngài đang gặp phải!

Sau khi chứng kiến Mott bỏ đi, Guiche rút pháp trượng hoa hồng của cậu ra.

Louise thở hổn hển. Lỗ tai của cô đầy những tiếng ù ù. Khói bụi bao trùm căn hầm khiến cô chảy nước mắt. Khi con quái vật có hình dạng giống như con tắc kè bông được làm từ những miếng thủy tinh nhiều màu sắc đó biến mất trước mặt cô, cô nhận ra mình đang đối mặt với một kẻ thù nguy hiểm hơn bất cứ thứ gì mà cô có thể tưởng tượng. Cô không biết phải tấn công như thế nào khi không thể nhìn thấy đối thủ.

\- Fireball! Fireball! Fireball!

Liên tiếp ba vụ nổ vang lên. Nền đất và các bức tường cẩm thạch của căn hầm vỡ tan, bụi văng tung tóe. Louise phải lùi dần lên trên những bậc thang. Tay phải cô cầm con dao găm được sử dụng như pháp trượng, chĩa về phía trước. Dù cô không thể nhìn thấy nhưng ít nhất với phạm vi sát thương của những vụ nổ cô tạo ra ít nhất cũng có thể cản trở hắn hay thậm chí còn có thể đả thương hắn nếu cô may mắn.

Cô nín thở chờ đợi. Không có âm thanh gì cả. Bàn tay phải ướt đẫm mồ hôi nắm chặt dao găm. Hắn đang ở đâu ?

\- Hự !

Louise bắn về phía sau. Lưng cô đập vào bậc cầu thang. Dường như xương sườn của cô đã gãy. Louise có thể nếm được vị tanh trong miệng mình. Trước khi cô kịp tỉnh táo lại, một bàn tay chắc như thép nắm chặt lấy cổ cô, nhấc bổng người cô lên.

\- Chỉ là một con nhãi ranh !

Louise không thể thở được. Cơn đau ở sườn không đáng sợ như việc cô phổi cô đang nhức nhối vì thiếu dưỡng khí. Ngón tay hắn bấm chặt vào cổ cô. Cô sẽ chết !

"Đừng có đùa !"

Louise biết việc cô sắp làm chắc chắn sẽ đứng đầu bảng trong danh sách những việc làm ngu ngốc nhất của cô từ trước tới nay. Dù rằng nếu là mẹ cô chắc bà cũng chỉ có thể lựa chọn cách này. À không ! Nếu là mẹ cô, bà sẽ không bao giờ để mình rơi vào tình huống này.

Bùm !

Tiếng hét của con quái vật hòa lẫn với tiếng nổ khiến cho tai cô đau buốt. Rồi im lặng ! Đầu óc cô choáng váng, có thứ chất lỏng ấm ấm chảy trong tai cô. Toàn thân cô đau đớn, không cách nào cử động. Nhưng qua ánh mắt mờ ảo, cô có thể nhìn thấy con quái vật đó đã được bao phủ bởi màu đỏ tươi từ đầu xuống chân. Hắn đang ôm mặt ? Hình như vụ nổ đã làm mắt hắn bị thương. Hừ, giá như cô vẫn còn chút sức lực. Nhưng giờ chỉ cử động một ngón tay cô cũng chẳng thể làm được. Chết tiệt!

Đột nhiên cô cảm thấy cái gì đó rơi xuống cạnh cô. Oh, cái đầu của Bá tước Mott! Sao nó lại ở đây ? Máu chảy từ trên những bậc thang xuống. Cô cảm thấy có ai đó đặt tay lên vai cô. Guiche ? Cậu ấy đang nói gì vậy ? Sao cô chẳng thể nghe thấy cậu ấy nói gì ?

\- Cẩn thận !

Cô hét lên. Hay ít nhất là cô nghĩ là cô đang hét vì thậm chí cô còn không thể nghe được giọng của mình. Giống như là uống thuốc kích thích vậy. Cánh tay phải mà trước đó còn khống có tri giác của cô vung lên. Một luồng tia sáng trắng bắn ra xuyên thủng ngực của con quái vật đó ngay khi nó đang điên cuồng lao về phía họ. Điều cuối cùng mà Louise nhìn thấy trước khi thế giới chuyển thành màu đen là con quái vật đó đổ gục xuống và vỡ tan như những mảnh thủy tinh.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chap 9:**

 _Lần đầu tiên tôi gặp thân vương Henry là vào năm tôi 6 tuổi. Khi đó cha tôi đưa tôi đến vương thành và nói với tôi rằng tôi đã có vinh dự được trở thành bạn chơi của công chúa Henrietta. Khi ấy tôi vẫn chưa biết điều đó có ý nghĩa gì nhưng việc lớn lên trong gia đình Valliere đảm bảo tôi sẽ không hỏi những câu thừa thãi. Kí ức của tôi về ngày hôm đó khá lờ mờ. Nữ hoàng Marianne rất thích tôi, bà xoa đầu tôi và nói tôi rất giống mẹ mình và véo má tôi. Thân vương Henry thì cố bắt tôi gọi ông ấy là "chú Henry đẹp trai". Đương nhiên, tôi gọi ông ấy là "Thân vương điện hạ" giống như đã được mẹ dạy đi dạy lại không biết bao nhiêu lần. Tôi là một quý tộc, gọi Thân vương điện hạ thân mật như vậy chắc chắn sẽ vi phạm vào lễ tiết._

 _Tôi nghe Thân vương Henry lẩm bẩm cái gì đó giống như : "Đúng là con gái của Karin" khi tôi nhất quyết không chịu gọi ông là chú. Chẳng có cách nào khác. Tôi không dám làm trái lại với những điều mà mẹ tôi đã nhồi nhét vào đầu tôi trong một tháng trước khi đến vương thành. Thế nhưng điều đó không cản nổi ông. Henry là con người hoàn toàn trái ngược với hình tượng một vị Thân vương công minh, nghiêm nghị mà công chúng được biết. Ông luôn luôn mỉm cười trong bất kì mọi trường hợp. Ông ghét công việc bàn giấy và có thể nghĩ ra đủ mọi lý do để trốn việc. Ông rất thích chơi cờ vua và luôn luôn bắt tôi chơi cùng ông mỗi khi có cơ hội bởi vì Thái tử Philippe thì cho rằng điều này quá trẻ con và thời gian đó tốt hơn là dành cho việc học hành còn Henrietta lại không thích cờ vua._

 _Thái tử Philippe đã phàn nàn rất nhiều lần về tính cách trẻ con của cha mình nhưng những lúc đó ông chỉ cười xòa. Có lần trong một ván cờ ông đã từng nói với tôi._

 _\- Philippe luôn cố gắng quá sức mình ! Nó phải nhận ra tất cả chúng ta đều có giới hạn. Nếu như nó cứ cố gắng ôm đồm mọi thứ như thế cuối cùng nó sẽ chẳng thể làm được việc gì cả._

 _Henry là một người rất thông minh và có học thức rất sâu rộng. Thỉnh thoảng ông vẫn đến thăm vào giờ học của tôi và công chúa Henrietta và thường chỉ dẫn cho chúng tôi. Henrietta nghĩ những điều ông nói thật buồn chán và không hiểu tại sao trong giờ học Địa lý ông lại nói về những lý luận quân sự. Nhưng tôi lại thấy những điều đó lại vô cùng thú vị. Đó là lý do tại sao tôi lại luôn muốn biết nhiều hơn về những điều ông đang nói._

 _Có một lần, khi tôi đang chơi cờ với ông trong thời gian rảnh rỗi hiếm hoi của ông, Henrietta đang học lễ nghi và chắc chắn sẽ rất lâu trước khi cô ấy được thả ra, chúng tôi nghe thông báo rằng Mazarin đã tới. Thay vì đuổi tôi ra ngoài, ông bảo tôi trốn xuống gầm bàn. Mazarin đem đến một tin tức xấu. Đại công tước Buckingham của Albion, anh thứ của Thân vương Henry đã bị giết chết dưới sắc lệnh của vua James. Lúc đó, tôi có cảm giác như nhiệt độ trong căn phòng giảm đi. Nó trở nên tệ hại hơn khi Mazarin nói là không chỉ có Đại công tước bị giết mà còn cả gia đình ông ta, những gia nhân và quý tộc phục vụ dưới trướng ông ta cũng bị thảm sát không thương tiếc. Đó là lần đầu tiên tôi nhận ra thế giới này tàn nhẫn đến mức nào._

 _Với cái chết của Đại công tước, người nắm giữ tài sản của Hoàng gia Albion, vua James đã thu lai được chiếc chìa khóa của quốc khố về tay mình. Đồng thời, ông ta cũng chiếm đoạt lãnh địa và tài sản của em trai . Đó là lần đầu tiên tôi nhìn thấy Thân vương Henry, một người vui tính và luôn mỉm cười, thật sự giận dữ. Chiếc bàn tôi đang lấp phía dưới rung dữ dội. Tiếng lóc cóc của những quân cờ đổ vang lên._

 _\- Khốn kiếp ! Hắn điên rồi hay sao chứ ? Hắn muốn dẫn phát bạo loạn hay sao ?_

 _Khi một đứa trẻ con như tôi có thể nhận ra sự không ổn trong cách xử sự của vua James thì đó là một chuyện vô cùng nghiêm trọng. Tôi thắc mắc tại sao ông ta lại có thể hành động như một kẻ ngu ngốc thế này. Chẳng lẽ có lý do gì đó khiến ông ta không thể không giết những người có liên quan đến Đại công tước. Mãi cho đến khi Thân vương điện hạ gọi tôi ra ngoài, tôi mới giật mình bừng tỉnh._

 _\- Trong ba anh em chúng ta, George luôn là người thông minh nhất.- Thân vương Henry bắt đầu câu chuyện của ông ấy như vậy.- Anh ấy luôn là một hoàng tử xuất sắc. Cái gì anh ấy làm cũng thành công. Chưa từng để lộ ra bất cứ nhược điểm gì. Mỗi cử chỉ đều rất trang trọng như được đo ni đóng giày từ trước. Là niềm tự hào của phụ hoàng. Còn James thì lại rất bình thường. Bình thường đến mức mà luôn bị che lấp dưới bóng hình quá mức hoàn hảo của George. Nhưng anh ấy lại là Hoàng Thái tử, là người thừa kế ngai vàng tương lai. Điều này thật sự rất ngột ngạt._

 _Tôi có thể hiểu cảm giác này. Mẹ tôi là một anh hùng, bà là Pháp sư huyền thoại của Tristan , cái tên của bà có thể khiến kẻ thù hoảng sợ mà buông khí giới bỏ chạy. Bố tôi lại là người duy nhất có thể đấu ngang tay với mẹ tôi, thậm chí đã từng thắng mẹ tôi. Còn tôi, tôi chưa từng sử dụng được phép thuật nào thành công và chỉ có thể tạo ra những vụ nổ hết sức vô dụng. Chắc chỉ có Nữ hoàng và Thân vương là cảm thấy hứng thú với vụ nổ đó và nói với tôi rằng họ tin điều đó có nghĩa là tôi sẽ không chỉ là một pháp sư bình thường mà có một cái gì đó cao cả hơn đang chờ đợi tôi. Mặc dù họ đã nói vậy, nhưng tôi chỉ là Louise thôi, không phải là nhân vật chính trong các câu chuyện thần thoại._

 _\- Ngay cả ta cũng cảm thấy như vậy. Dù rằng ai cũng yêu quý George và coi anh ấy như là ứng viên xuất sắc nhất cho ngai vàng Albion nhưng ta không cách nào có thể coi anh ấy như là anh trai mình. Anh ấy quá hoàn hảo, hoàn hảo đến mức không có thật. Mỗi khi nói chuyện với George ta luôn có cảm giác rất xấu._

 _\- Một cảm giác xấu ? - Tôi nghiêng đầu thắc mắc._

 _\- Louise, cháu có biết nấm độc không. Chắc là cháu chưa từng nhìn thấy. Nấm độc luôn là những cây nấm có màu sắc sặc sỡ nhưng đồng thời cũng là độc dược vô cùng lợi hại, George cũng như thế, hắn có vẻ ngoài đẹp đẽ nhưng có mấy ai có thể nhận ra dã tâm của hắn. Nếu như phụ hoàng ta không mất sớm, người chết sẽ là James. Ta tức giận không phải vì James đã giết George mà ta chỉ tức giận vì anh ấy lại chọn cách cực đoan làm bẩn tên tuổi của mình._

 _Đó là ngày đầu tiên cho chặng đường tiếp xúc chính trị của tôi. Tôi không từng nghĩ rằng ngày hôm đó nền tảng cho cuộc phản loạn ở Albion đã được dựng lên từ những viên gạch đầu tiên._

* * *

Louise nghiến răng. Cả người cô bị bó chặt giống như thể cái "xác ướp" gì đó ở phương Đông mà cô đã từng nghe Jessica nhắc đến. Cô thậm chí còn không có cách nào để có thể nhúc nhích người. Thỉnh thoảng các vết thương nhức nhối khiến cô khổ mà không thể kêu được. Nghĩ đến đây cô lạnh cả sống lưng. Cô đã từng nghĩ là các vụ nổ của cô là vô hại cho nên khi sử dụng chúng trong phạm vi lớp học, cô không ngần ngại mà nhắm hướng những đứa bạn học đáng ghét của cô. Nhưng sau những chuyện này cô chợt nhận ra những vụ nổ chỉ là vô hại khi cô muốn như vậy. Nếu không nó thật sự là thứ vũ khí hủy diệt kinh khủng.

\- Có chuyện gì vậy Louise ?- Guiche đang mở tấm rèm che cửa sổ ra, nhíu mày khi nhìn thấy khuôn mặt trắng bệch của cô.

\- Phép thuật của tớ có thể giết người !

\- Của tớ cũng thế!- Guiche trố mắt lên không hiểu cô đang nói gì.

\- Nếu như khi sử dụng phép thuật ở trường tớ không kiềm chế được cảm xúc của mình. Nếu như tớ để cho sự uất ức bị kìm nén của mình phát tiết. Hay thậm chí chỉ có một ý nghĩ là muốn giết những kẻ bắt nạt mình, có thể họ đã chết hay bị thương nghiêm trọng. Có thể tớ đã là một kẻ sát nhân.

Bộp!

Guiche dùng hai ngón tay gõ vào đầu Louise, vẻ mặt ngao ngán.

\- Đừng có nói như vậy! Zerbst vẫn còn sống không phải sao ? Malicorne cũng thế. Nếu như cậu thật sự là kẻ sát nhân thì bọn chúng đã đi gặp Thủy tổ từ lâu rồi. Cậu cứ luôn như vậy. Cứ tự động gán hết mọi trách nhiệm cho mình. Cậu cứ cho là tất cả mọi chuyện xảy ra đều là do cậu. Cậu thậm chí còn không tin vào chính mình. Không biết yêu quý chính mình. Trên đời này người đối xử tàn nhẫn nhất với cậu không ai khác ngoài chính cậu. Cũng như hôm trước vậy, cậu có biết tôi lo lắng đến mức nào không. Tôi chẳng quan tâm là cái phép thuật của cậu nó nguy hiểm đến cỡ nào. Tôi chỉ biết nếu như lúc đó cậu chết chắc chắn sẽ có rất nhiều người đau khổ. Tôi còn không dám tưởng tượng, nếu như khi đó cậu chết đi, tôi sẽ sống thế nào!

\- Guiche ...- Louise cảm thấy khóe mắt mình cay cay. Thật sự lúc này cô mới cảm thấy đêm hôm trước cô đã liều lĩnh đến mức nào. Cô có thể dùng một vụ nổ vô hại để đánh bật con quái vật ra. Nhưng khi ấy trong đầu cô chỉ còn lại sự giận dữ khi nhìn thấy những nạn nhân của con quái vật đó và ý nghĩ nếu như con quái vật không chết thì mình sẽ chết.- Cảm ơn cậu!

\- Nếu vậy thì lần sau nên cẩn thận một chút đi!

Guiche quay lưng, bước ra khỏi phòng. Trống ngực cậu đập thình thình. Thật là quá khó khống chế cảm xúc của mình khi ở cạnh cô. Vừa đẩy cửa ra, đột nhiên Guiche cảm thấy như bị một con bò húc phải. Và trước khi cậu kịp nhận ra, cậu đã nằm trong vòng tay của Scarron.

\- Oh, anh chàng đẹp trai! Sao khuôn mặt trầm tư quá vậy ? Hãy để Mi mademoiselle an ủi cậu!

Tiếng hét của Guiche khiến cho tất cả mọi người ở trong Nhà trọ Charming Fairies đồng thời thay cậu cầu nguyện rồi quay về làm tiếp công việc của mình.

* * *

\- Thật xin lỗi vì cách hành xử của bố tôi!- Jessica vừa rửa chén đĩa vừa nhìn khuôn mặt xanh mét của Guiche một cách thông cảm, sau đó cô mỉm cười.- Cũng chẳng trách được, so với những vị khách hay tới đây thì cậu lại rất đẹp trai. Anh chàng quý tộc ạ. Đến tôi còn cảm thấy mê mẩn nữa là.

\- Grừ...Grừ...- Guiche hầu như không thể nói thành lời. Mỗi khi nhớ lại cảnh tượng vừa rồi cậu thấy không rét mà run..

\- Không đến mức đáng sợ như vậy chứ ?- Ánh mắt sắc như dao găm của Guiche trả lời cô. Jessica vội đổi chủ đề.- Mà tôi cũng không nghĩ rằng cậu có thể giết người. Cứ nghĩ cậu chỉ là một thằng nhóc quý tộc chưa rành thế sự cơ chứ.

Đột nhiên, nhiệt độ trong phòng giảm xuống một cách đáng sợ. Guiche ngồi dậy. Cậu rút pháp trượng của mình ra nhìn chăm chú. Cậu còn nhớ sau khi Mott chạy đến thư phòng của hắn, nhờ vào sự chỉ dẫn của Siesta cậu đã đi từ lối đi bí mật của căn phòng mà Mott dùng cho các tình nhân của ông ta thông đến thư phòng. Thật may mắn là lúc ấy Mott không cho phép bất cứ ai vào thư phòng của hắn nên cậu không hề bị phát hiện. Lúc cậu chạy xuống căn hầm thì thấy Mott đang chĩa đũa phép của hắn vào Louise. Louise đang nằm trên những bậc thang, người đầy máu! Và cậu không thể nghĩ được bất cứ thứ gì nữa. Nhanh hơn những gì cậu có thể tưởng tượng, một thanh kiếm xuất hiện trên tay cậu. Và trước khi cậu kịp nhận ra, cái đầu của Mott đã văng đi. Xem ra bộ quần áo quá sức hoa mỹ đã khiến phản ứng của hắn trở nên chậm lụt. Hắn thậm chí còn chẳng biết là ai đã giết mình.

Khi đó Guiche quá lo lắng cho Louise, hơn nữa những thứ kinh khủng mà cậu chứng kiến được dưới căn hầm đó khiến cậu ghê sợ, cậu thậm chí còn quên mất đây là lần đầu tiên cậu giết người. Thở dài, cậu nói.

\- Tôi không giết người. Tất cả những gì tôi làm là đảm bảo rằng con chó điên đó sẽ không thể làm hại ai được nữa.

\- Có rất nhiều quý tộc cũng giống như Mott, bọn chúng muốn có quyền lực, muốn có tuổi trẻ, sức mạnh vì vậy mà chúng sẵn sàng bắt tay với Type phản bội đồng loại của mình. Những con người ở dưới căn hầm đó là những vật hiến tế. Chúng muốn có thể gọi ra những sinh vật từ Địa ngục bằng cách tận dụng sự sống của con người nhằm tăng sức mạnh. Mott không phải là trường hợp cá biệt.

\- Chắc chắn Louise sẽ không bỏ qua nếu biết được điều này.- Guiche khẳng định.

\- Thì sao ? - Jessica lắc đầu. - Cậu nghĩ rằng cô ấy có thể làm được điều mà dòng họ chúng ta đã cố làm trong cả trăm năm sao ?

\- Tôi cũng chẳng biết! - Guiche nhún vai.- Nhưng dù cô ấy có làm bất cứ điều gì, tôi sẽ vĩnh viễn ở bên cạnh giúp đỡ, bảo vệ cô ấy.

\- Cậu thật sự thích cô gái đó phải không ?

Guiche chỉ im lặng. Đã không cần bất cứ câu trả lời nào nữa.

* * *

Đôi khi Henrietta không thể hiểu được tại sao con người lại có thể tàn nhẫn, đáng kinh tởm đến như thế. Là công chúa thứ hai của Tristan, cô chưa từng được dạy dỗ chuyên sâu trong vấn đề chính trị như anh trai mình, Thái tử Philippe. Cô cũng chưa từng nghĩ rằng mình lại có thể trở thành người thừa kế ngai vàng của Tristan. Thế nhưng cái chết bất ngờ của cha và anh trai cô đã làm thay đổi tất cả. Giờ đây tất cả quyền lực đã về tay Mazarin, cô chỉ còn là một cái bình hoa.

Nhìn những giấy tờ miêu tả lại những chuyện đã diễn ra trong căn hầm bí mật của Dinh thự Mott một cách chi tiết, cô thậm chí còn không dám tưởng tượng những hình ảnh khủng khiếp mà tờ giấy đã miêu tả. Cô không dám nghĩ rằng những chuyện tương tự có thể đang diễn ra ở khắp nơi trên đất nước àm cô vẫn tưởng là thanh bình này.

Quái vật tấn công Học viện Pháp thuật, quý tộc bắt cóc, tra tấn dã man, và giết hại bình dân. Đây là một cái thế giới đen tối mà cô không từng nghĩ rằng nó tồn tại và cũng không hy vọng phải đụng chạm đến nó. Cái chết của bố và anh trai đã đập tan mộng ảo của cô. Thứ mà cô đang phải đối mặt chính là thực tại, là ăn thịt người thực tại.

Một văn bản khác tường trình về việc tổ chức phản loạn Reconquista ở Albion đang giành lợi thế cho cuộc nội chiến, Hoàng gia Albion sụp đổ chỉ còn là chuyện sớm hay muộn. Nghĩ đến đây, Henrietta thấy lòng mình đau nhói. Wales, người mà cô yêu thương đang ở trong vòng nguy hiểm và cô chẳng thể làm được điều gì cho anh. Thậm chí ngay cả bản thân cô cũng chưa thể nắm quyền lực thật sự. Trong triều đình, tất cả mọi người đều nghi ngờ khả năng trị quốc của cô. Cô chưa từng được đào tạo để trở thành người thừa kế. Kể từ khi cô sinh ra, Philippe đã chắc chắn là vị vua tương lai. Anh ấy rất tài giỏi, hết sức quyết đoán. Anh ấy sẽ là một vị vua tốt. Nếu như anh ấy không chết mọi chuyện đã khác.

Những lúc thế này, cô lại hy vọng Louise đang ở đây. Lúc còn nhỏ, cậu ấy luôn luôn có thể tìm ra cách giải quyết những rắc rối mà họ mắc vào vì cá tính nghịch ngợm của cô. Luôn biết cách an ủi cô mỗi khi cô gặp chuyện buồn. Và bây giờ, ngay cả khi cậu ấy gặp nạn cô cũng chẳng thể ở bên cậu ấy như một người bạn tốt phải làm. Cậu ấy đã ở bên cô trong những ngày đen tối nhất, khi cha và anh trai cô mất, và bây giờ cô lại chẳng thể làm gì cho cậu ấy.

Henrietta úp mặt vào lòng bàn tay mình. Agnes, nữ vệ sĩ của cô thấy vậy, lo lắng.

\- Công chúa !

\- Không sao, Agnes. Chỉ cảm thấy thật sự mệt mỏi.- Henrietta mỉm cười, buồn bã.- Hóa ra con người đáng sợ như vậy sao ?

Agnes im lặng, cô không biết phải ói gì hơn. Kí ức về lửa, khói, những tiếng kêu khóc của người thân và bạn bè lại một lần nữa tái hiện trong đầu cô. Con người đáng sợ như vậy ư ?

"Chẳng phải đó là sự thật sao ?"

* * *

\- Vậy cậu ở lại đây nhé ! Tớ sẽ về Học viện báo danh tiện thể xin nghỉ cho cậu luôn.- Guiche thò đầu vào khe cửa nói.- Cần việc gì thì nhờ người khác làm cho. Nhớ uống thuốc đều đặn.

\- Yên tâm đi ! Tớ đâu phải là trẻ con mà cậu cứ nhắc đi nhắc lại thế. Cậu cứ an tâm mà về trước đi. Nếu lỡ nhiều lớp học hơn nữa chắc sẽ không tốt cho cậu đâu.

\- Chắc sẽ không sao đâu ?- Guiche vuốt mái tóc, làm khuôn mặt lãng tử của cậu ta.- Đừng quên là cô Cheveurse rất yêu quý tớ!

\- Không phải lần trước cô ấy bị tớ nổ bay phải nghỉ 3 tuần rồi à !

\- ... - Guiche lại quay đầu nhìn về phía Louise với ánh mắt trìu mến khiến cô nổi da gà.- Louise yêu dấu ...

\- Sổ ghi chép Thổ hệ pháp thuật tớ để ở ngăn kéo thứ hai dưới bàn học phòng tớ. - Louise vội quay mặt đi. Không hiểu sao cậu ta có thể nhìn những cô gái khác bằng ánh mắt đó mà không bị bọn họ tương cho một cú vào "hạ bộ" và chửi "biến thái".- Nhớ cầm chìa khóa của phòng tớ đấy ?

\- Rồi! - Vừa nói, cậu ta lại nhảy tót vào phòng, lấy cái chìa khóa cất trong túi sách của cô rồi lại tung tăng chạy ra ngoài, thò đầu vào lần nữa.- Đúng rồi, nếu cậu cần "giải quyết nỗi buồn" cũng đừng có ng...

\- Cút!

Guiche đống sập cửa lại vừa đúng lúc nghe cái gối mà Louise ném nện vào cửa. Nụ cười kéo dài đến tận mang tai khiến cậu trông giống như một thằng cha nghèo kiết xác vừa đào được một thùng vàng. Chân cậu lâng lâng như bước đi trên mây. Ngay cả khi đã ra đến cửa quán trọ cậu vẫn ở trong trạng thái đó khiến cho tất cả mọi người từ người làm trong quán trọ cho đến khách nhân đều nghĩ rằng.

"Thằng cha này hôm nay uống nhầm thuốc à ?"

\- He he he ! He he he!

"Đích thực là uống nhầm thuốc rồi."

Guiche chẳng thèm để ý đến ánh mắt quái dị của những người xung quanh và cũng tạm thời "mất trí nhớ" về việc cậu đã vắng mặt mấy buổi học liên tiếp. Nếu là trước kia chắc chắn cậu sẽ không thể nói chuyện được với cô ấy một cách tự tin như vậy. Nhưng bây giờ ...mọi chuyện cứ như là mơ vậy! Cậu véo má mình. Ui da, đau quá! Không phải là mơ!

\- Tôi yêu cuộc sống !

Ở trong phòng của Louise, Siesta tay cầm chậu nước nhìn ra ngoài cửa sổ lắc đầu cười, thở dài.

\- Tuổi trẻ thật là tốt. (Bà chị mới có mười năm tuổi thôi đấy!)

Còn về phần Louise, cô đang cố vùi mình vào trong đống nệm dày miệng lẩm bà lẩm bẩm như tụng kinh.

\- Ta không quen tên này ! Ta không quen tên này !

* * *

Karin lặng lẽ thở dài. Bà nhìn vào bàn tay phải đang siết chặt của mình. Bà chưa từng thắc mắc. Chưa từng có chút gì mảy may thắc mắc tại sao một kẻ có xuất thân thấp hèn như bà lại có tiềm năng pháp thuật mạnh mẽ đến như thế. Mẹ của bà là con gái của một gia đình quý tộc sa sút với khả năng pháp thuật yếu kém. Thậm chí những người bác của bà chỉ có thể miễn cưỡng gọi là pháp sư Dot. Cha của bà được tin là một bình dân. Vậy nên đó là một sự bất ngờ khi hai đứa con gái của họ lại có tiềm năng cực kì mạnh mẽ.

Bàn tay phải đang nắm chặt của bà mở ra, trong lòng bàn tay là một dấu hiệu hình đầu rồng, phía trên là một chiếc vương miện. Giống dấu hiệu mà bà đã thấy trong lòng bàn tay của bố mình, chị gái và cả ba cô con gái.

Có phải vì bà không hoàn toàn là con người mà Cattleya mắc phải căn bệnh hiểm nghèo không cách chữa trị, vì bà không hoàn toàn là con người nên khả năng sử dụng phép thuật của Louise mới yếu kếm như thế. Tại sao những đứa trẻ đó phải chịu đựng những điều bất công như thế ? Chúng có tội tình gì ngoài việc không may mắn có người mẹ như bà. Bà không muốn trách cha mình. Ông đã mất đi tất cả. Ông chẳng phạm lỗi lầm gì hết. Nếu như bà có thể mạnh mẽ hơn ? Anh hùng huyền thoại, Karin the Heavy Wind gì chứ, ngay cả những người quan trọng đối với mình bà cũng chẳng thể bảo vệ.

Linh thú Manticore của bà, D'Artagnan dụi mũi vào tay bà như để an ủi khi cảm thấy chủ nhân của mình đang trong tâm trạng buồn bã. Bà xoa bờm D'Artagnan. Quyết tâm lại một lần nữa cháy bỏng trong tim bà. Bà sẽ không để những thảm kịch đó lặp lại một lần nữa đâu, nhất định sẽ không! Kẻ nào muốn đụng tới gia đình của bà sẽ phải bước qua xác Karin the Heavy Wind.

\- Hãy cẩn thận Karina! Những gì con sắp phải đối mặt sẽ vượt ra ngoài tầm hiểu biết của con.

Bà quay lại phía sau. Đôi mắt màu hổ phách nhìn vào đồng tử đỏ như máu. Cha bà đã không còn lại chút gì của cái bộ dạng lạc phách mà bà đã thấy sau nhiều năm. Mái tóc màu bạc của ông giờ được cắt ngắn gọn gàng. Bộ râu dài cũng được cạo sạch sẽ. Giờ nữ Công tước Valliere mới có thể nhận ra cha bà không hề già đi một tuổi kể từ thời ấu thơ của bà. Chỉ có đôi mắt ông là thêm phần mệt mỏi. Bà gật đầu nhận lấy lời nhắc nhở của ông.

\- Cha cũng thế !

Họ nhìn về hướng căn nhà cũ một lần cuối cùng. Hai đôi mắt màu đỏ rực như đang bùng cháy.

* * *

 **Hi vọng các bạn review cho tớ một chút. Nếu không hài lòng chỗ nào tớ sẽ rút kinh nghiệm và sửa lại.**


	10. Chapter 10

Chap 10:

\- Này Louise, có phải cậu là con riêng của Thân vương Henry không ?

Nghe thấy câu hỏi này, Louise bất ngờ phun ngay ngụm nước chanh uống dở ra bàn. Ho khan, cô nhìn về phía bộ mặt cực kì nghiêm túc của Guiche.

\- Hà...Hà! Cậu ... Cậu nói cái gì vậy ?

\- Cũng không có gì!-Guiche nhún vai.- Chỉ là tớ tò mò một chút thôi! Cậu cũng biết đó, trong giới quý tộc, chuyện này luôn là tin tức sốt dẻo nên tớ muốn xác nhận với cậu một chút.

Louise muốn gào lên, nếu như ngươi cho rằng chuyện này là "không có gì" thì tốt nhất thu hồi cái ánh mắt chờ mong của ngươi lại. Cũng chẳng thể trách được Guiche, chẳng mấy ai có thể trực tiếp xác nhận thông tin quan trọng như thế với khổ chủ. Từ nhỏ phu nhân de Gramont, là một nữ quý tộc tiêu chuẩn, chưa từng bỏ qua các câu chuyện bát quái, thâm cung bí sử trên toàn Tristan và cũng thường hay đưa đứa con trai nhỏ nhất của mình đến các buổi họp mặt với những phu nhân khác, nên Guiche biết không ít về các scandal của giới quý tộc. Trong đó một chuyện hết sức nổi tiếng đã kéo dài nhiều năm khiến cậu có ấn tượng khá sâu sắc. Đó chính là lời đồn liên quan đến thân phận của Louise. Thực ra chuyện này cũng khá đơn giản. Nữ công tước Valliere, mẹ của Louise, khi sinh đứa con gái thứ ba của mình thì bị sinh non. Vậy nên Louise được sinh ra sớm hơn một tháng so với dự định. Ở những trường hợp khác chuyện này chẳng có gì là lạ, ít nhất là cho đến khi Louise trở thành bạn chơi của công chúa Henrietta. Thân vương Henry đối với Louise quá tốt, tốt như thể cô ấy là con gái của ông ta. Có thể nói thời gian mà Thân vương Henry dành cho con gái mình cũng không nhiều bằng thời gian ông dành cho cô. Hơn nữa, nếu như tính thời gian mà nữ công tước Valliere ở lại kinh thành và thời gian mà Louise chào đời lại vừa khớp. Hành động của Thân vương gần như là lửa đổ thêm dầu, vào năm Louise tám tuổi, trong bữa tiệc mừng sinh nhật của Thân vương, trước toàn thể các quý tộc, ông đã cao hứng ban tặng cho Louise một sợi dây chuyền mặt đá quý có gia huy của dòng họ Tudor.

Tất cả những vấn đề trên kết hợp lại khiến lời đồn lan nhanh như cháy rừng rằng Louise thực chất không phải là con gái của Công tước Valliere mà là con riêng của Thân vương Henry. Còn về phần tại sao Thân vương điện hạ lại không thừa nhận con gái minh... E hèm! Chuyện của Hoàng gia, quý tộc không nên quá quan tâm. Cả Hoàng gia lẫn gia tộc Valliere đều từ choouis cho ý kiến, còn Louise thì vẫn là bạn chơi của Công chúa Henrietta như thương. Lời đồn tuy lắng xuống nhưng nó chưa bao giờ hoàn toàn biến mất. Thế nên cũng không ít người vẫn rỉ tai nhau về vấn đề này. Hôm nay có cơ hội được trực tiếp hỏi khổ chủ, tất nhiên Guiche phải tận dụng.

Louise gần như phát điên! Đã bao nhiêu năm rồi mà lời đồn vớ vẩn này vẫn cứ lưu truyền. Cô thở dài, lấy khăn tay ra thấm khô nước chanh bắn vào người mình.

\- Đó chỉ là lời đồn nhảm thôi! Tớ không phải là con gái của Thân vương Điện hạ. Chắc chắn tớ là con gái thứ ba của Công tước Valliere.- Louise đặt tay lên ngực.- Cả tớ và bố tớ đều có trái tim lệch phải cho nên chắc chắn tớ là con gái ruột của bố tớ.

\- Công tước Valliere cũng có trái tim lệch ?- Guiche tò mò.

\- Cậu cứ viết thư về hỏi bố cậu thì biết! Mẹ tớ đã từng kể hồi còn ở trong đội Kỵ sĩ Manticore, đã không chỉ một lần bố tớ thoát chết nhờ có trái tim lệch đâu.

Thảo nào cả Hoàng gia lẫn gia tộc Valliere đều không ra mặt trấn áp tin đồn. Họ cũng lười quản một chuyện mà chính bản thân họ biết là không có thật. Làm ầm lên chỉ khiến Louise khó khăn hơn. Hơn nữa họ cũng có bằng chứng chứng thật thân phận của con gái mình. Tội gì phải mất công dây dưa. Bây giờ Thân vương Henry cũng chết rồi cũng chẳng mấy ai quan tâm Louise có thật là con gái của ông ấy không. Đến cuối cũng cũng chỉ là mấy câu chuyện bát quái trên bàn trà của phụ nhân. Guiche ngáp dài, vươn vai. Thật nhàm chán !

\- Mà sao cậu biết được chỗ này vậy ? Rất an tĩnh, lại mát mẻ nữa!

Họ đang ngồi trên một bàn trà ngoài ban công tầng cao nhất của tháp Vô, chỉ cách kho Bảo vật của trường vài bước chân. Tại đây có thể nhìn toàn cảnh sân Vestri, lại không có ai quấy rầy. Hết sức lý tưởng cho những người không thích sự ồn ào. Dù rằng gọi người hầu có hơi bất tiện một chút.

\- Cô Longueville nói cho tớ!- Louise nhún vai, nguấy cốc nước chanh uống dở.- Ở đây ngoại trừ Hiệu trưởng và một số giáo sư thình thoảng qua lại, còn không sẽ không có người.

\- Longueville ? Cô thư ký của Hiệu trưởng ư ? Cậu quen với cô ấy à ?

\- So với những người khác thì tốt hơn!- Louise mỉm cười.- Mà Guiche! Sắp đến sinh nhật của mẹ cậu đúng không ? Thế cậu định tặng mẹ cậu cái gì ?

\- Tớ cũng chưa biết nữa !- Guiche nhăn mặt.- Tớ định tặng một bộ váy mới nhưng váy của mẹ đã lấp đầy một căn phòng rồi. Với lại Andrea đã đặt sẵn một bộ váy từ Galllia cho mẹ. Tớ cũng không muốn chở củi về rừng.

\- Thế thì lấy một bức tranh của tớ tặng cho mẹ cậu vậy.

Guiche im lặng. Bức tranh của Louise. Mường tượng thấy khuôn mặt của mẹ mình sau khi mở quà cậu quyết định hay là thôi đi. Không phải ai cũng thích treo cảnh cây hoa ăn thịt người trong phòng mình. Tại sao Louise lại không thể vẽ được bức tranh nào bình thường một chút chứ ? Thật là phí hoài một tài năng!

\- Tớ không nghĩ là mẹ tớ có tâm hồn thưởng thức nghệ thuật!

\- Vậy thì cậu mua trang sức cái gì thì sao ?

Nghĩ đến đây Guiche cảm thấy đau đầu. Chỉ riêng hộp trang sức của mẹ cũng đủ làm mù mắt cậu. Mẹ cậu chẳng bao giờ thiếu những thứ này. Đồ quá quý giá cậu lại chẳng có đủ tiền. So với Louise, Guiche rõ ràng là một tên nghèo rớt mùng tơi. Đột nhiên Louise đứng lên vỗ tay. Nếu như đây là anime thì đã có một cái bóng đèn sáng chói lọi ngay trên đỉnh đầu cô.

\- Hay là chúng ta cùng chế mỹ phẩm vậy!

\- Mỹ phẩm ?

\- Đúng vây ! Là phụ nữ ai chẳng thích làm đẹp đúng không. Trong quyển sách độc dược cậu tặng cho tớ hôm trước, có hẳn một chương về cách bào chế mỹ phẩm. Vậy bọn mình cùng làm rồi gửi tặng cho mẹ cậu, chắc chắn phu nhân sẽ rất vui!

\- Hay quá!- Guiche cũng vui mừng đấm vào lòng bàn tay.- Cậu đúng là cứu tinh của tớ Louise.

\- Cũng chẳng có gì quan trọng đâu!- Louise ngượng ngùng, gãi tai.- Mau về phòng tớ lấy sách, chúng ta bắt đầu luôn thôi.

\- Ừ!

* * *

\- Này, Dan! Chúng ta tới đó liệu có ổn không ?

Trong khu rừng, cách Học Viện Pháp thuật Tristan chừng vài cây số, gần một hẻm núi vắng người, có hai thanh niên đang cưỡi ngựa. Trang phục của họ trông có vẻ khá cũ kỹ, nhưng những chiếc áo choàng họ đang mặc gợi ý xuất thân quý tộc của họ. Trông họ chừng hai mươi tuổi. Người được gọi là Dan quay lại nhìn người bạn đồng hành của mình với ánh mắt ngao ngán.

\- James, tớ đã đến hẻm núi này cả trăm lần và tớ có thể chắc chắn rằng nó tuyệt đối an toàn. Hơn nữa đây là chỗ gần nhất mà hoa Thủy tinh nở rôì. Nếu như không thể hoàn thành đơn đặt hàng nội trong ngày mai, chắc chắn phu nhân Magarita sẽ chôn sống tớ.

\- Và cả tớ nữa! - James rên rỉ.

\- Vậy nên im lặng và đi theo tớ!

Họ tiếp tục đi khoảng mười phút sau đó cho đến khi Dan ghìm cương ngựa lại và chỉ lên trên.

\- Kia rồi!

Đó là những bông hoa có cánh thủy tinh sáng lấp lánh như cầu vồng dưới ánh nắng mặt trời trông như một bức tranh tuyệt mĩ được vẽ lên vách đá. Hoa Thủy Tinh, một loài hoa rất có giá trị trong bào chế độc dược. Dan nhảy xuống ngựa và nói với bạn của cậu.

\- Mau sử dụng phép lơ lửng! Nhớ đó, mỗi đứa chỉ hái ba bông là đủ, đừng có nhổ sạch bách, nếu không lần sau chắc chẳng còn lại mấy bông đâu.

\- Biết rồi không cần phải nhắc. Tớ có phải là thằng ngốc đâu.

Hai người rút pháp trượng của họ ra và niệm thần chú. Thân thể của họ giống như bóng bay từ từ bay bổng lên trong không khí. Đột nhiên, một ánh sáng trắng lóe lên.

Trước khi Dan kịp nhận ra điều gì đã xảy ra thì cơ thể cậu đã chạm đất. Cậu nghe được tiếng người bạn của mình hét lên rồi tiếng ngựa hí. Lại một tiếng da thịt đụng vào mặt đất vang lên. Những con ngựa của họ dường như đã bỏ chạy. Cậu nhớ mẹ cậu đã từng nói khi ở trong những tình huống nguy hiểm, loài động vật luôn nhạy cảm hơn con người. Trước khi bóng tối che lấp đôi mắt của Dan, điều cuối cùng cậu nhìn thấy là máu.

* * *

Tại kinh đô Tristanian, Guiche hai tay ôm đủ các loại nguyên liệu, từ thảo dược cho đến tinh chất và xác côn trùng (làm sao điều chế mỹ phẩm lại có thứ kỳ quái này loạn vào), theo sau Louise. Cậu nhìn vào đống hổ lốn trên tay mình rồi nhìn cô thắc mắc.

\- Có cần nhiều đồ đến thế này sao ?

\- Đương nhiên rồi!- Louise nhún vai.- Chỉ cần thiếu một món cũng không ổn. Chưa hết đâu, còn phải có một thứ nguyên liệu quan trọng nữa, hoa Thủy tinh.

\- Hoa Thủy tinh ?- Guiche thắc mắc.

\- Đây là một loài hoa chỉ mọc trong các hẻm núi, là nguyên liệu độc dược rất có giá trị. Nước hoa của Montmorency có thành phần chính là tinh chất của loài hoa này đó. Nhưng mà có vẻ hôm nay lại hết hàng cho nên chúng ta đành phải đi một chuyến xa một chút vậy.

Guiche gật đầu. Họ đã thỏa thuận với nhau, Guiche sẽ bỏ tiền ra mua nguyên liệu còn Louise sẽ giúp cậu ta bào chế mỹ phẩm. Họ có thể giảm bớt công việc bằng cách trực tiếp đi mua thành phẩm nhưng vấn đề lại túi tiền của Guiche sau khi mua quyển sách độc dược để tặng Louise đã trở nên khá là eo hẹp. Vậy nên họ quyết định, tự đi tìm dược liệu, chỉ những thứ nào khó mới đến cửa hàng mua. Dược liệu thì ở trong vườn của Học viện không thiếu nhưng phần lớn là cung cấp cho học sinh điều chế trong giờ học, không thể tùy tiện muốn hái là hái. Vậy lên họ phải đến khu rừng gần đó để hái thêm thảo dược. Lần đầu tiên Guiche biết một lọ mỹ phẩm bé tí mà mẹ cậu thường dùng lại phức tạp như vậy.

\- Thế cậu có biết nó mọc ở đâu không ?- Guiche hỏi.

\- Tớ có bản đồ.- Louise giơ một tờ giấy da dê lên.- Vừa hỏi xin được từ chủ cửa tiệm. Với điều kiện là tớ mang thêm một chút về cho ông ta. Gần đây nguồn cung cấp hoa Thủy tinh của ông ta có vẻ không mấy khả quan.

\- Sao vậy ?

\- Ai mà biết được!- Louise nhún vai.- Chúng ta đi thôi, ít nhất phải trở về trước khi trời tối.

Hẻm núi đó cách Tristanian không xa, chỉ khoảng một tiếng đi ngựa nhưng địa hình khá hiểm trở với rừng cây dày đặc. Họ rất nhanh là có thể tìm được địa điểm ghi trên tấm bản đồ. Thực ra điều này cũng không hề khó khi trên vách núi là những bông hoa sáng óng ánh dưới ánh nắng mặt trời. Đột nhiên ngựa của họ phát ra tiếng hí dài rồi đột ngột dừng lại.

\- Có chuyện gì thế này ?- Louise nhíu mày. Con ngựa của cô cứ lùi lại giống như đang trốn tránh một điều gì đó.

\- Louise!- Giọng của Guiche đầy hoảng hốt.- Nhìn kìa!

Nhìn theo hướng mà Guiche chỉ, Louise cảm thấy sống lưng mình lạnh buốt. Trước mặt cô là những cái xác đã thối rữa. Trông những cái xác bị xé tan tành giống như bị thú dữ tấn công. Hơn nữa quần áo của một vài người trong số đó và những cây pháp trượng vung vãi trên mặt đất... Trong số những người bị giết có không ít là pháp sư. Thú dữ khó có thể giết nhiều pháp sư như vậy được. Họ suýt chút nữa nôn ra khi mùi tử khí xộc vào mũi họ. Nhưng căn hầm trong dinh thự của Mott ít nhất đã chuẩn bị tinh thần của họ cho tình huống này.

\- Xem ra chúng ta chẳng bao giờ có thời gian để nghỉ ngơi!- Louise rút con dao găm bên hông ra. Guiche gật đầu và rút cây pháp trượng hoa hồng của cậu ta. Gió nhẹ thổi qua, im lặng đến đáng sợ. Họ nhảy xuống ngựa. Sẽ rất rắc rối nếu như những con ngựa của họ hóa điên khi mối nguy hiểm xuất hiện. Họ từ từ bước từng ước về phía trước. Không có dấu hiệu gì là có ai khác ở đây ngoài họ. Bất chợt một ánh sáng trắng lóe lên.

\- Tránh!

Louise đẩy Guiche ngã xấp xuống đất, vừa lúc một tia sáng vọt qua sát người họ. Tia sáng đâm xuyên qua thân con ngựa trắng của Guiche khiến nó chết ngay lập tức. Con ngựa của Louise hoảng sợ trước cái chết của đồng bạn bỏ chay ngay lập tức. Cả hai người toát mồ hôi lạnh trước cái chết gần ngay trong gang tấc. Hai người bật dậy thủ thế. Trước mặt họ là một ... Họ không biết phải gọi nó là gì. Cứ tưởng căn hầm trong Dinh thự Mott đã là cực hạn nhưng cho đến hôm nay họ mới biết cái gì gọi là "núi cao còn có núi cao hơn.". Nó là một sinh vật hình người, có cánh. Nếu chỉ vậy đã không khiến họ có cảm giác đem bữa sáng của mình "trở về với đất mẹ". Nhưng trông nó như thể dược chắp vá từ bộ phận cơ thể của những người khác nhau. Da thịt đã thối rữa, hốc mặt trống rỗng. Đôi cánh xương xẩu dang rộng. Thỉnh thoảng còn phát ra âm thanh khò khè rợn cả người.

\- Cái qu..ái gì đây ?- Guiche cảm thấy hai chân mình đã run lẩy bẩy.

\- Tớ không biết ? Nhưng chắc chắn nó chẳng phải thứ tốt đẹp gì!- Bàn tay của Louise siết chặt con dao găm trong tay mình, không rời mắt khỏi "thứ đó".

"Thứ đó" há to miệng ra và một lần nữa, luồng sáng trắng chết chóc từ miệng nó bắn ra.

\- Cẩn thận!

Guiche vội tránh sang một bên, luồng sáng lướt qua vai cậu bỏng rát. Bật dậy, cậu vẫy cây pháp trượng.

\- Triệu hồi Valkyrie!

Ngay lập tức sáu golem đồng xuất hiện, tay cầm thương, vây quanh con quái vật đó. Sáu mũi thương đồng loạt đâm về phía trước. Con quái vật chẳng chút gì sợ hãi mà nhẹ nhàng bay lên, tránh được đòn tấn công từ mọi góc độ. Guiche muốn chửi thề. Golem của cậu nào có biết bay. Cậu cũng chưa biết phép không chiến gì. Con quái vật há mồm ra lần nữa. Chết tiệt!

 **Bùm**!

Ánh sáng trắng chưa kịp từ miệng nó bắn ra thì một luồng sáng khác đã bay đến đâm xuyên qua ngực của con quái vật. Thế nhưng con quái vật vẫn chẳng hề bị ảnh hưởng gì mà nó lại quay sang phía "thủ phạm". Luồng sáng trắng chết chóc bắn ra. Louise vội vã tập trung ma lực cường hóa chân mình rồi nhảy lên tránh được đòn tấn công trong tích tắc.

\- Hự!

Louise đập vào vách đá, mắt nổ đom đóm vì đau. Xem ra lực nhảy của cô quá mạnh. Đột nhiên một bức tường đất dựng lên trước mặt cô chặn đứng một luồng sáng thứ hai.

\- Có sao không Louise ? - Tiếng của Guiche vang lên bên tai cô.

\- Tớ vẫn ổn.

Louise nghiến răng. Cô cần một câu thần chú khác để có thể đánh lại con quái vật này. Hiện tại cô chỉ có thể sử dụng phép bộc phá, phép nhập hồn và bắn ma lực ra từ tay mình, đồng thời điều khiển ma lực để tăng tố chất sức mạnh của cơ thể mình. Cô cần một thứ khác. Nhắm mắt lại, cô rút sâu vào trong tâm trí của mình.

 _"Ngươi muốn có sức mạnh ư ?"_

Guiche nhảy nhót như một con khỉ, tránh những luồng sáng trắng đánh tới như mưa sao băng. Những con golem đồng của cậu cứ lớp trước ngã xuống thì lớp sau lại đứng lên. Cả người ướt đẫm mồ hôi, nếu cứ tiếp tục thế này thì ma lực sẽ cạn kiệt mất.

Đột nhiên một bóng đen lướt qua, đầu con quái vật đứt lìa khỏi cơ thể. Ngay sau đó cơ thể của nó cũng biến thành nhiều mảnh nhỏ. Một ngọn lửa đen bùng lên đốt cháy tất cả các mảnh vụn. Trước khi Guiche kịp phản ứng, một thân ảnh mặc áo giáp đen đã đứng ngay trước mặt cậu. Louise đang mặc bô giáp đen mà cậu đã từng nhìn thấy khi cô giết con quái vật bò tót, nhìn cậu bằng ánh mắt đỏ tươi như máu, lạnh lẽo thấu xương. Tất cả các tế bào trong cơ thể cậu như đang gào thét "Nguy hiểm!". Thế nhưng cũng chỉ trong tích tắc đó, bộ áo giáp trên người Louise tan biến như một làn khói, cô ngã quỵ về phía trước, thở dốc. Guiche vội chạy đến đỡ cô.

\- Cậu có sao không ?

\- Kh...ông sao! Chỉ hơi choáng một chút!- Louise cảm thấy mồ hôi chảy ra ướt đầm đìa mặt. Chỉ sử dụng sức mạnh đó chưa đến một phút mà cả thể xác lẫn tinh thần...kiệt quệ. Cả cái cảm giác khát máu, không thể dừng lại...Louise bám chặt vào vai Guiche. Thứ sức mạnh này... quá đáng sợ!

\- Chúng ta nên về bằng cách nào bây giờ ?

Guiche nhìn hẻm núi vắng tanh vắng ngắt chỉ toàn xác chết và nhìn về hướng xa xa nơi con ngựa duy nhất còn sót lại của họ vừa chạy mất. Thật là rắc rối!

* * *

\- Chuyện quái quỷ gì đã xảy ra thế này ?

Agnes phát run người khi nhìn thấy cảnh tượng máu me trước mắt mình. Nói thật cô không có ấn tượng tốt về quý tộc cho lắm nhưng điều đó cũng không có nghĩa cô có thể vô cảm mà đối diện với chuyện này. Ngôi nhà của bá tước Vermandois đã trở thành một lò mổ. Cô thậm chí còn không thể nhận ra xác của những thành viên trong gia đình của bá tước với xác những người phục vụ trong gia đình họ. Các bộ phận cơ thể mà chẳng biết là của ai bị ném đầy trên mặt đất. Sàn nhà biến thành màu nâu. Mùi tanh tưởi, thối rữa xộc vào mũi cô. Cả một gia đình quý tộc bị sát hại ngay dưới mũi của họ. Và họ không hề hay biết chuyện gì đã xảy ra!

\- Trưởng quan!

Viên phó quan được chỉ định đến kiểm tra hiện trường hớt hải gọi cô.

\- Chúng tôi tìm thấy manh mối dưới hầm.

\- Hầm ư ?

Căn hầm của Dinh thự Vermandois là một căn hầm có hình thức khá phổ biến trong tư gia của các quý tộc. Thường được dùng để cất giấu kho báu, hay giam giữ phạm nhân. Nhưng căn hầm này có vẻ khá gọn gàng, ít nhất là so với cảnh tượng máu me ở ngoài. Có vẻ như chủ nhân của căn hầm đã biến nó thành một thư phòng. Agnes có thể nhìn thấy những tủ sách quý giá cao gấp đôi người cô. Cô rút một quyển trong đó ra. Từ khi trở thành cận vệ của công cháu Henrietta, cô đã may mắn được học đọc viết. Nhìn tiêu đề cuốn sách, cô nhíu mày.

\- Huyết chi Công tước!

Sách cấm! Dù nói là sách cấm nhưng quyển sách này vẫn được lưu hành dưới hình thức truyền miệng. Hoàng gia Tristan luôn tìm mọi cách để ngăn cản việc cuốn sách này được xuất bản. Cũng không khó hiểu khi trong cuốn sách đụng chạm đến rất nhiều chuyện "cấm kị" mà thống trị giả của Tristan không muốn nói ra. Nhưng những nỗ lực để che giấu sự thật của họ chỉ khiến cuốn sách này càng thêm nổi tiếng. Hiện giờ cả Tristan có mấy ai là không biết đến _Huyết chi Công tước_. Viên phó quan lúc đó đã chạy đến bên cạnh cô.

\- Trưởng quan, cô xem này! Đây là thứ chúng tôi đã tìm được!

Thứ viên phó quan đưa cho cô là một quyển sổ da. Mở quyển sổ ra, trên trang giấy là những hàng chữ viết tay ngay ngắn.

 _"...Lần đầu tiên đã có một người công nhận những nghiên cứu của ta. Những điều mà ta tìm hiểu không phải là mơ mộng viển vông... Với sự giúp đỡ của người đó, giấc mơ của ta sẽ trở thành sự thực_

 _..._

 _Chúng ta đã thành công! Rồi sẽ không có ai còn có thể gọi ta là kẻ điên rồ nữa..._

 _Mọi chuyện đang vượt ra khỏi tầm kiểm soát ... Ta không thể ... Không thể tiếp tục ...Nhất định phải ..."_

Đột nhiên tiếng hét vang lên. Viên phó quan và Agnes vội cầm đuốc chạy sâu vào trong hầm. Trong ánh sáng lờ mờ, một cảnh tượng rùng rợn đập vào mắt họ. Những người cùng đi với họ vào điều tra kêu gào thảm thiết vì sợ hãi và đau đớn. Những con quái vật lao thẳng lên người họ bất chấp đao kiếm lún sâu vào thân thề. Đó là một cái xác thối rữa chỉ còn lại phần thân trên, một cái xác khác còn đủ tứ chi nhưng khuôn mặt đã rữa nát một nửa, và còn những con quái khác.

Cầm cây đuốc Agnes đánh bay một con quái vật định nhảy lên người cô. Viên phó quan cũng cầm cây đuốc của ông ta, xông vào giúp những người kia đánh đuổi bon quái vật.

\- Mau lên mặt đất!

Tất cả những người kia giằng co, cố thoát ra khỏi bàn tay bọn quái vật. Họ cố gắng chạy thẳng về hướng cửa hầm. Agnes nghiến răng, tiếng kêu đau đớn tuyệt vọng của những kẻ không kịp thoát ra khiến sống lưng cô lạnh buốt. Nhưng đây không phải là lúc chần chừ.

Khi họ chạy được lên mặt đất, Agnes vội giựt túi da đựng rượu mạnh trên thắt lưng viên phó quan ra, dốc tất cả xuống hầm rồi ra lệnh cho những người khác ném đuốc của họ xuống cùng với chất cồn nếu có. Ngay sau đó cô lại ra lệnh cho họ đóng chặt cửa hầm lại. Họ thậm chí còn phải đè tất cả các gia cụ trong tầm mắt lên nắp hầm mới yên tâm. Agnes nói.

\- Mau gửi thông báo cho kinh đô! Việc này đã nằm ngoài tầm kiểm soát của chúng ta.

* * *

 **Chương mới đây! Gần đây hay bị mất linh cảm cho nên update hơi muộn mong mọi người thông cảm cho.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chap 11:**

Học viện Pháp thuật Tristan gần như nổ tung khi thông tin về cuộc thảm sát gia đình Bá tước Vermandois được tiết lộ. Louise nhíu mày khi nghe những lời đồn đãi về những sinh vật kì dị được tìm thấy trong căn hầm. Những xác chết thối rữa! Chắc chắn đây không phải là sự trùng hợp ngẫu nhiên.

\- Louise, không phải Bá tước Vermandois là...- Guiche nhìn cô lo lắng.

Bá tước phu nhân Vermandois là bác ruột của Louise, chị gái của mẹ cô. Thế nhưng điều đó không có nghĩa là hai gia đình thật sự gần gũi với nhau. Quan hệ của mẹ cô và bá tước phu nhân không khác gì quan hệ giữa cô và Eleanore. Hơn nữa khoảng cách quá xa cũng khiến việc liên lạc vô cùng bất tiện. Trừ Louise, người gần như sống ở kinh đô suốt thời thơ ấu, số lần gia đình cô gặp gỡ những người họ hàng gần này chỉ có thể đếm trên đầu ngón tay. Có lẽ họ vẫn liên lạc qua thư,cô cũng chẳng biết. Người thừa kế của Bá tước Vermandois, anh họ Louis của cô là một người tốt, ít nhất dựa trên những ấn tượng của bản thân cô. Anh ấy kém chị Eleanore vài tuổi, là một pháp sư Thủy hệ tài ba, luôn luôn chỉ chú trọng vào việc học hành và nghiên cứu thế nên cho tới bây giờ vẫn chưa lập gia đình. Nhờ tài năng xuất chúng của mình, Louis de Vermandois trở thành một trong những gia sư của Công chúa Henrietta. Là bạn chơi của công chúa Henrietta, cô cũng được nhận chương trình giáo dục cùng với công chúa. Cô còn nhớ mỗi lần họ gặp mặt, Louis luôn dính chặt lấy cô và hỏi rất nhiều điều về lịch sử của gia đình cô. Mãi sau này cô mới biết thần tượng của Louis chính là Thủy tổ của gia tộc Valliere, Louis de La Valliere, hay còn được biết đến với cái tên Huyết chi công tước.

Louise không có người bạn nào khác ngoài Henrietta vào thời điểm đó nên đối với Louis, cô rất cao hứng khi có thêm một người để có thể chia sẻ. Khi nghe nói Louise có trái tim lệch khác thường so với những người khác, trông mặt của Louis tưởng như đã tìm thấy tình yêu của đời mình.. Và ngay sau đó là một bài thuyết trình kéo dài gần ba mươi phút về lịch sử của trái tim lệch. Đó cũng là lần đầu tiên cô biết rằng thành viên trong gia đình Hoàng tộc của Halkegenia coi việc có trái tim lệch là phước lành của Thủy tổ Brimir. Và trái tim lệch cũng thường xuất hiện trong gia đình Hoàng gia trong suốt cả ngàn năm. Gia tộc Valliere là nhánh thứ của Hoàng tộc Tristan nên cũng dễ hiểu khi cô kế thừa đặc điểm này. Lúc đó Louise đã vô cùng tự hào vì sự khác thường này của mình và với tâm trạng vui sướng của mình, cô trở thành bạn với Louis. Cho đến ngày cô phải trở về nhà, họ vẫn giữ liên lạc. Nhưng những bức thư của cô đột nhiên không có hồi âm từ vài tháng trước. Nếu không phải do những rắc rối cứ liên tục ập đến trong thời gian vừa qua chắc cô đã tìm cách bỏ thời gian ra để đến thăm anh.

 _Choang_!

Ly nước chanh trên tay cô vỡ nát. Louise nghiến răng. Louis đã chết. Một người thân thiết với cô đã chết! Và cô chẳng thể làm được điều gì cho anh! Vậy thì sức mạnh cô đang sở hữu để làm gì cơ chứ ? Louise ngẩng đầu lên, bật cười cay đắng. Đến cuối cũng cô vẫn chỉ là một kẻ vô dụng. Đến cuối cùng vẫn chỉ là ... Zero.

\- Louise!

Louise giật mình nhìn xuống. Bàn tay cô đầy máu do bị mảnh kính vỡ đâm vào. Guiche nắm cổ tay cô, hốt hoảng.

\- Trời ạ! Phải mau băng bó lại.

Cậu kéo cô đến phòng y tế để lấy các mảnh thủy tinh ra và băng bó bàn tay. Trong suốt thời gian đó, Louise hành động vô thức, không ngừng suy nghĩ về những điều cô đã nghe được. Những cái xác thối rữa, những con quái vật được tìm thấy trong căn hầm. Đó không phải là phòng nghiên cứu của Louis sao, tại sao bọn chúng lại xuất hiện ở đó ? Một ý nghĩ chợt lóe lên trong óc cô nhưng Louise lắc đầu! Không thể như thế được! Tuyệt đối không thể! Cô đã lớn lên cùng với anh ấy, họ là bạn bè, cũng là người thân. Anh ấy không giống như Mott, một kẻ mà thậm chí đã không thể gọi là "con người".

\- Cậu ổn chứ Louise ?- Guiche hỏi.

Cô lắc đầu. Làm sao có thể ổn được cơ chứ!

Tối hôm đó, khi Louise trở về phòng của mình, cô nhìn thấy một bức thư được nhét vào khe cửa. Xé phong bì, mở thư ra đọc, Louise nhíu mày. Trên khắp Tristanian, đang xuất hiện rất nhiều "xác sống" với sức mạnh kinh hồn. Nhưng phạm vi lại chỉ hạn chế ở vùng kinh đô và ngoại thành. Tạm thời vẫn chưa lan rộng ra khắp nơi nhưng nếu cứ tiếp tục đi xuống chẳng mấy chốc cả Tristan sẽ tràn ngập những xác sống đó. Đây là những tình báo mà quán trọ Charming Fairies đã thu thập được. Scarron cũng nhắc cô tìm thời điểm thích hợp điều tra chuyện này. Louise đọc xong bức thư thì sử dụng ma lực 'hủy thi diệt tích'. Lời trong thư tốt nhất là không nên để người khác biết.

Louise không đi ngủ mà ngồi lên giường xếp bằng. Nhắm mắt lại, đi vào tâm thức của mình. Kể từ ngày hôm đó, cô luôn thấy những mảnh vỡ ký ức kỳ lạ, không phải của bản thân cô. Louise biết rằng đó chính là những ký ức của Type-Emperor.

Type-Emperor qua những lời kể mà cô được nghe từ Siesta, Jessica và Scarron là kẻ có sức mạnh vô địch vượt qua bất cứ giới hạn của con người. Là kẻ thống trị Halkegenia từ trước khi Thủy tổ Brimir chào đời. Sự hồi sinh của hắn là mối đe dọa lớn nhất cho loài người chứ không phải là Yêu tộc. Type-Emperor đã thống trị cả yêu tộc, kẻ thù số một của Thủy tổ, vậy thì hắn là kẻ như thế nào ? Hắn mạnh đến mức nào? Louise đã hết sức tò mò! Vậy nên cô bắt đầu tiếp nhận những ký ức đó. Cô nhận ra rằng những tri thức của Type- Emperor là thứ vô cùng quý giá để cô có thể sử dụng pháp thuật. Cô vẫn không thể sử dụng được pháp thuật Halkegenia như những người khác nhưng ít nhất bây giờ cô cũng đã có được pháp thuật của riêng bản thân mình. Thế nhưng, không có cái gì trên đời này là miễn phí! Khi cô lui vào trong tiềm thức của mình, cô có thể cảm nhận sự hiện diện của 'hắn'. Những kí ức đó cho cô sức mạnh nhưng cũng đồng nghĩa với việc cô đang đánh mất dần bản thân mình.

Dù có nhiều điều cô còn muốn biết, dù muốn nhanh chóng trở nên mạnh mẽ nhưng cô vẫn không muốn dấn thân quá sâu vào trong những kí ức đó. Bởi vì cô biết chỉ cần cô thoáng buông lỏng, cô sẽ không còn là cô nữa. Cứ mỗi lần sử dụng thứ sức mạnh đó là cô đang cắt bỏ một phần vô cùng quan trọng của mình. Nhưng ngay cả như vậy... Cô không cam lòng chỉ là một kẻ vô dụng.

 _'Qúa sức ngây thơ! Cứ vùng vẫy đi! Nếu ngươi bỏ cuộc quá dễ dàng thì trò chơi này đâu còn vui nữa!'_

Louise lờ giọng nói trong óc mình đi. Suốt đêm đó cũng như mọi đêm khác kể từ khi cô phát hiện sức mạnh kì lạ của mình, Louise không hề ngủ.

* * *

\- Chúng ta nên bắt đầu tìm kiếm từ đâu đây ? Nếu như các vụ tấn công xuất hiện trên khắp Tristanian thì việc chúng ta đang làm chẳng khác nào mò kim đấy bể.

Guiche vô cùng lo lắng. Khác với vụ việc ở Dinh thự Mott, lần này họ không còn có manh mối gì khác ngoài những lời đồn đãi và tình báo mà Scarron cung cấp. Họ đi ngựa thong thả đến gần trang viên Vermandois. Louise quay sang, nói.

\- Scarron đã xác nhận việc những xác sống được tìm thấy trong căn hầm của dinh thự Vermandois đã bị khóa lại trong một cái lồng trước khi những người giám sát vô tình thả chúng ra. Vậy nên đó là nơi đáng nghi nhất. Hơn nữa...

Guiche không cần cô phải nói hết cũng đã hiểu. Người con trai lớn của bá tước Vermandois, Louis de Vermandois là một người hết sức nổi tiếng với những nghiên cứu về y học. Nhưng anh ta đã nhiều lần gặp rắc rối khi đi sâu vào đề tài hồi sinh cho người chết. Dựa trên những thứ mà họ biết thì trông những thứ này giống như một cuộc thí nghiệm thất bại dẫn phát huyết án. Hoặc là cũng giống như Mott ... Guiche nhìn khuôn mặt cương quyết của Louise. Cậu biết việc này đã tác động rất mạnh đến cô. Rất khó để chấp nhận rằng một người mà cô đã quen biết từ thời thơ ấu lại có thể là kẻ mất hết nhân tính như Mott. Thà tin rằng đây là sự trùng hợp hoặc một tai nạn.

Họ ở lại trong quán trọ Charming Fairies trong ngày hôm đó. Về đêm, họ thay quần áo sắc tối rồi tiếp cận trang viên Vermandois. Cả trang viên tối sầm không một bóng người. Yên tĩnh đến mức đáng sợ! Guiche nuốt nước bọt. Cậu đã nghe Malicorne nói rằng vụ thảm sát man rợ đến mức người ta không thể nhận dạng bất cứ thi thể nào. Chẳng ai biết bộ phận cơ thể nào thuộc về ai. Lần này, công việc đột nhập của họ khá dễ dàng! Không ai muốn đến gần hiện trường của một vụ án mạng thảm khốc. Họ đập vỡ một cánh cửa sổ và trèo vào. Guiche suýt chút nữa là trượt ngã khi bàn chân cậu chạm xuống sàn nhà. Khi họ thắp sáng cây đuốc của mình lên, cảnh tượng trước mắt khiến họ đông cứng.

Dù rằng xác chết đã bị dọn đi nhưng sàn Đại sảnh đã nhuộm một màu nâu. Màu của máu đã khô. Mùi tanh tưởi xộc vào mũi của họ. Họ có thể cảm nhận tử khí bao trùm tòa nhà này.

\- Tớ đã từng đến đây khi tớ còn nhỏ.- Louise nói, phá vỡ sự im lặng đáng sợ. Cô nhìn xung quanh, ánh mắt trống rỗng.- Khi ấy mẹ dắt tay tớ vào qua cổng chính, vào trong đại sảnh này! Đó là lần đầu tiên tớ gặp vợ chồng bá tước Vermandois và anh em họ của tớ. Trước đó tớ không biết rằng mình còn có người thân nào khác ngoài gia đình tớ. Bá tước phu nhân rất thích tớ, bác ấy luôn nói rằng tớ rất giống mẹ lúc nhỏ. Anh Louis suốt ngày chúi đầu vào mấy cuốn sách và thí nghiệm. Vậy nên lúc nào tớ và chị Amelia cũng tìm cách để bắt anh ấy ra ngoài chơi cùng bọn tớ. Nơi đây chưa bao giờ vắng lặng thế này!

Cậu có thể nhìn thấy sự đau đớn trong mắt cô. Louise hầu như không bao giờ để cho người khác có thề nhìn thấy sự mềm yếu trong cô. Ngay cả khi nghe tin về cái chết của gia đình Vermandois cô cũng chỉ trả lời "Thế à !" một cách lạnh lẽo. Nhưng điều đó không có nghĩa là cô không đau lòng. Chỉ là cô có thể kiềm chế những cảm xúc này tốt hơn người khác. Louise cười lạnh, lắc đầu.

\- Thật là ngu ngốc! Giờ nói những lời này thì có ý nghĩa gì chứ!

Lần đầu tiên Guiche nhìn thấy trong đôi mắt màu hổ phách của cô tràn ngập sự phẫn hận. Họ im lặng đi về phía cổng căn hầm nơi được cho là đã phát hiện những con quái vật. Cửa hầm vô cùng lộn xộn. Cứ như là những người đến điều tra đã chất đống tất cả những thứ mà họ có thể tìm được trong phạm vi gần nhất trong sự hoảng loạn. Louise rút con dao găm đã hoàn toàn thay thế cây pháp trượng cũ của cô ra, chĩa vào đống hỗn độn đó.

\- Fireball!

Thay vì một quả cầu lửa bắn ra, cánh cửa hầm nổ tung, đống đồ chất ở cửa văng tung tóe. Guiche vội ngã người xuống, một mảnh gổ xượt qua đầu cậu. Có thể nói thời gian luyện tập để với các vụ nổ Louise tạo ra trong lớp học đã khiến phản ứng của Guiche trở lên nhạy bén trong việc tránh né tên bay đạn lạc. Khi khói tản đi, một mùi khét xộc vào mũi cậu. Đúng như tin đồn đã nói, có vẻ như đội điều tra không còn lựa chọn nào khác ngoài việc đốt cháy căn hầm đó. Với căn hầm bị đốt cháy liệu họ có thể tìm thấy bất cứ manh mối gì ?

Họ đi xuống cầu thang. Những bộ hài cốt đen xì, thiếu xót mà Guiche chắc chắn là thuộc về những con quái vật và những hãi cốt khác, vẫn còn có vẻ nguyên vẹn, Guiche cảm thấy cả người lạnh toát khi nhận ra đó có thể là những thành viên đội điều tra đã không kịp chạy thoát. Đúng như cậu nghĩ, căn hầm đã hoàn toàn bị thiêu rụi. Hầu hết tất cả chỉ còn là tro tàn. Đột nhiên Louise dừng lại, nhìn chăm chú vào ngọn đuốc trên tay cô.

\- Có chuyện gì thế ?- Guiche hỏi.

\- Ngọn lửa!

Lửa trên ngọn đuốc của Louise cứ hướng sang bên trái một cách kì lạ. Louise nhìn về phía bức tường bên tay trái cô. Bức tường ám tro trông không khác gì với khung cảnh xung quanh của nó. Louise áp tai vào tường. Cô có thể nghe thấy tiếng ù. Phía đằng sau bức tường, rỗng! Louise nhìn xung quanh. Tất cả mọi thứ đã bị thiêu rụi ngoại trừ chiếc đế cắm đèn! Louise vươn người lên nắm lấy chiếc đế.

Cạch!

Cô nghe thấy âm thanh chuyển động khi hơi xoay nghiêng chiếc đế. Xoay đế một vòng 180 độ, chỗ tường dần dần tách ra khỏi mặt đất tạo thành một lỗ hổng to như giá sách. Cô quay lại nhìn vào mắt Guiche rồi gật đầu. Họ bước vào trong căn phòng bí mật đó. Guiche cầm chắc cây pháp trượng hoa hồng của mình. Đó là một căn phòng nhỏ chứa đầy giấy bút và những cái lọ thủy tinh chất đầy trên giá gỗ. Trông khá là bình thường! Phòng của Montmonrency cũng giống như vậy. Những chiếc giá gỗ chứa đầy dược liệu và bàn đầy những tư liệu nghiên cứu. Nhưng những chiếc lọ này có vẻ to hơn so với những chiếc lọ cậu đã thất trong phòng vị hôn thê của mình.

Cậu đã nghĩ vậy cho đến khi ánh sáng của ngọn đuốc cho cậu thấy bên trong những chiếc lọ thủy tinh đó chứa cái gì. Cậu không thể phản ứng khi nghe tiếng Louise hét lớn. Cậu không còn có thể suy nghĩ bất cứ điều gì khác. Đây chỉ là một cơn ác mộng thôi có phải không ? Nhưng những bộ phận cơ thể người trong lọ thủy tinh nói với cậu rằng đây là sự thật. Cậu có thể nhìn thấy một cái bào thai đã thành hình, vẫn còn chưa cắt rốn. Dạ dày, mắt, chân tay, não,... . Guiche quỵ xuống nôn thốc nôn tháo.

Louise không dám tin vào những điều cô đang nhìn thấy. Louis có thể là người hết sức coi trọng những thí nghiệm của anh ấy và dành tất cả tinh lực vào công việc nghiên cứu. Nhưng anh ấy không phải người xấu. Tuyệt đối không thể! Nhưng những thứ trước mặt cô lại phủ nhận hoàn toàn điều đó. Những dòng chữ quen thuộc trên những tờ giấy da dê về các thí nghiệm trên cơ thể con người sống và cả người chết là bằng chứng vô cùng xác đáng. Louise đưa mắt nhìn quanh căn phòng rồi ngẩng đầu, bật cười. Thật là châm chọc! Thật là quá châm chọc mà! Ngực cô đau nhói! Giống như khi lưỡi dao của Leonardo đâm vào người cô vậy. Lại một lần nữa ...! Tiếp theo sẽ là ai đây ? Sẽ là người nào đang che giấu bộ mặt thật của họ để rồi khi họ tháo xuống lớp mặt nạ giả dối để làm cô tổn thương. Louise đặt tay lên chiếc bàn. Nhíu mày, Louise nhặt một tờ giấy da dê lên. Miệng cô nhếch lên. Hóa ra chính là hắn!

* * *

Apollo nhìn những tư liệu mà hắn đã lấy từ Louis de Vermandois. Trông chúng rất hoàn chỉnh nhưng hắn vẫn cảm thấy thiếu một thứ gì đó. Dù không thích nhưng hắn phải công nhận tài năng của Vermandois. Có thể tạo ra Ghouls với khả năng sử dụng Nguyên tại Ma pháp, đây không phải là chuyện dễ dàng. Đáng tiếc rằng khi áp dụng những nghiên cứu này lên cơ thể sống thì tỉ lệ thành công lại chỉ có 0.25555%.

\- Thế nào, Apollo ? Không hài lòng sao ?

Venus, người phụ nữ có mái tóc vàng nhìn hắn, mỉm cười. Apollo nhíu mày. Hài lòng ư ? Hắn không muốn phải lợi dụng phương thức bẩn thỉu này nhưng để lấp đầy khuyết điểm nhân số, họ không còn cách nào khác ngoài việc tận dụng những xác sống này. Hắn đặt tập tài liệu xuống bàn, thở dài.

\- Vẫn chưa đủ! Những xác sống này khi sử dụng ma pháp đến môt mức độ nào đó vượt qua mức cho phép sẽ bị bạo phát. Chúng ta cần một đội quân, không phải một đội cảm tử.- Apollo quay đầu lại hỏi Venus.- Vermandois đã chịu nói gì chưa ?

\- Chưa!- Venus lắc đầu, ánh mắt lóe lên sự hài hước.- Hắn vẫn rất cứng đầu!

\- Lại có một thằng đàn ông mà cô không thể phá vỡ được sao ?- Apollo mỉa mai. Hắn chưa bao giờ thích cái cách mà Venus đùa giỡn với con mồi của mình. Người đàn bà này, quá nguy hiểm !

\- Tôi chỉ sợ sẽ làm thương tổn đến bộ mặt đẹp trai của hắn mà thôi!- Venus phất tay, sự hài hước trong đôi mắt của cô ta bị thay thế bằng sự tàn nhẫn- Nhưng tôi chắc chắn sẽ khiến hắn phải phun ra tất cả những gì hắn biết. Và sau đó hắn sẽ phải ước rằng tôi giết hắn. Chuyện đó để sau hãy nói! Tôi vừa nhận dược tin tức từ phía Bắc Tristan! Một tin hết sức quan trọng!

\- Đó là gì ?- Apollo ngẩng đầu lên. Nếu như Venus đã coi đây là một tin tức quan trọng thì đây không phải chuyện hắn có thể dễ dàng tảng lờ đi. Trong sự khó chịu của hắn, Venus không nói ngay mà mỉm cười bí ẩn. Bước vòng quanh người hắn, tay của cô ta đặt lên vai hắn. Nhìn hắn bằng ánh mắt hút hồn.

\- Đoán xem!

\- Đây không phải là lúc đùa giỡn !- Apollo quát.

\- Đúng là một kẻ chán ngắt.- Venus bĩu môi- Nhưng chắc ngươi còn nhớ... Cain điện hạ!

Cái tên này giống như tia sét đánh tan sự bình yên. Hai nắm tay của Apollo siết chặt. Một cơn đau hư ảo nhói lên trên lưng hắn. Hàm răng nghiến ken két. Sự sợ hãi nổi lên trong trái tim hắn. Không thể thế được! Thấy phản ứng của hắn, Venus nói.

\- Ngươi cũng hiểu điều này nghĩa là gì đúng không ?

\- ...

\- Nếu như biết sợ, ngươi không lên hạ mệnh lệnh đó vào ba mươi năm trước. Hắn đã không còn là thằng nhóc ngu ngốc ngày nào, và hắn là con trai của Hoàng đế. Chỉ vì cái mệnh lệnh đó của ngươi, chúng ta đã mất đi quá nhiều lợi thế. Và hắn đã trở lại ! Lần này sẽ không có bất cứ thứ gì cản đường hắn giết tất cả chúng ta...

\- IM MIỆNG!

\- Sao thế ? Ta chọc trúng chỗ đau rồi hả ?-Venus đặt tay lên mặt của Apollo, lờ đi ánh mắt giết người của hắn.- Vậy tại sao không giết ta đi ? Ngươi là thủ lãnh kia mà. Giết một Thiên vương như ta thì có hề hấn gì ! Bởi vì ngươi biết rằng ta vẫn còn có giá trị của mình ? Thật đáng thương, thủ lãnh à!

Venus cười lạnh, lắc đầu, bước ra khỏi căn phòng của Apollo. Sau khi đã không còn nghe thấy tiếng bước chân của cô ta, hắn đập mạnh xuống chiếc bàn đá. Chiếc bàn vỡ thành nhiều mảnh, tại liệu trên bàn bay tứ tung. Ma lực ba động tỏa ra từ người hắn khiến cửa kính vỡ tan, đồ đạc trong phòng vặn vẹo. Hắn hét lên!

Xung quanh một tòa thành đá ở phía tây Albion, một âm thanh lớn lan tỏa khiến những kẻ ma lực kém ngất xỉu.

* * *

Louise nhìn bức tranh còn chưa khô ráo mực của cô. Đây là bức tranh với hình vẽ một con rồng đen với con ngươi đỏ. Trong miệng nó đang ngậm một thanh kiếm cũng cùng màu với vảy của nó. Nó đang đậu trên một đống đổ nát, hai cánh dang rộng như chuẩn bị bay lên. Dưới chân nó là một chiếc vương miện vỡ làm đôi, một lá cờ rách nát. Thế nhưng Louise vẫn có thể nhận ra được dấu hiệu trên lá cờ đó...

 _Gallia_

Đó là lá cờ Hoàng gia Gallia. Vậy đống đổ nát đó chính là Hoàng cung Gallia.

\- Hoàng đế! Rốt cuộc ngươi muốn nhắn với ta điều gì ?

* * *

 **Mong mọi người cho nhận xét. Chương tiếp theo tớ sẽ cố upload nhanh nhất có thể.**


End file.
